Everything has changed
by Summer Prevent
Summary: Les années avaient passé. Emy et Leyna avaient repris une vie d'adolescentes normale. Enfin... disons presque normale. Si on pouvait considérer qu'aller à l'école avec Spider-Man et vivre à la tour Stark en côtoyant quotidiennement tous les Avengers pouvait définir une vie normale. Suite de Would You Change Our Lives, basé sur le film Age of Ultron.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je me souvenais de la Sokovie. Il y a certaines parties de mon voyage que j'aurais préféré oublier, mais que je ne pouvais pas oublier. Même avec la meilleure des volontés. Parce-que la Sokovie avait marqué un tel tournant dans ma vie qu'elle restait ancrée dans ma mémoire, comme un virus dans un serveur informatique.

Non. Pas vraiment comme un virus...

J'avais apprécié mon voyage en Sokovie. C'était en prenant du recul que je me disais que je ferais mieux de tout oublier, mais la réalité... c'était que je n'en avais aucune envie.

Alors je faisais avec, je reprenais ma vie d'avant, comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors qu'en réalité...

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu de ses nouvelles ? Longtemps. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Six mois ? Ou plus ? J'avais cessé de compter, au bout d'un moment, même si chaque jour de plus, chaque heure de plus, me faisait souffrir atrocement. Parce que je m'en voulais d'être tombée si bas... et je lui en voulais de me manquer à ce point.

Mais c'était un fait. Six mois, c'était long. Et ça faisait certainement plus de six mois, maintenant que j'y pensais. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer, et du jour au lendemain, plus rien, le néant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque-chose, après tout la Sokovie n'était pas un pays sûr... mais une petite voix au fond de moi me disait qu'il n'en était rien. Pourtant, je ne voyais aucune autre explication logique.

Et parfois, avec une pointe de culpabilité... j'en venais à _espérer_ qu'il lui étaitarrivé quelque-chose. Parce que j'avais tellement eu foi en lui, tellement eu foi en nous... que je ne voulais pas même m'imaginer toutes les autres raisons pour lesquelles il aurait pu me laisser tomber aussi brusquement.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

Je grommelai, pas vraiment ravie, et flanquai mon oreiller sur ma tête, et mes couvertures également. Non, je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Je préférais rester là, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de broyer du noir. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent... tous les autres. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que je faisais semblant d'être heureuse.

Nouveaux coups sur ma porte.

Je soupirai ferme, avant de me redresser comme si j'étais montée sur ressorts, et de lancer un coup d'œil à mon réveil matin. Huit heures. Huit heures ? Si tôt ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je réveillée ? … Et surtout qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée saugrenue de venir frapper à ma porte à cette heure-ci …

Une seule réponse possible.

« Emy, je te conseille de faire demi-tour et de retourner tout droit dans ta chambre, et de t'y enfermer à double tour avant que je sois sortie de là, parce-que si je te mets la main dessus crois-moi... grondai-je.  
-Quoi ? bredouilla une voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de ma sœur. Mais qu'est-ce que... j'ai rien fait moi !  
-... Ned ? demandai-je après un instant d'hésitation. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
-Ben c'est Emy qui m'a dit de te dire que... commença Ned.  
-Traduction, le coupai-je : C'est Emy qui t'a dit que ce serait une merveilleuse idée de venir me réveiller à huit heures du mat' un dimanche ? ».

Un long silence me répondit, si bien que je finis par croire que Ned était parti et que j'allais pouvoir me rendormir... ou essayer de me rendormir tranquillement.

« EMY ! s'écria soudain mon ami, si bien que je fis un bond et que je retombai à côté de mon lit en pestant. T'AS DIT QUE JE RISQUAIS RIEN ! MENTEUSE !  
-C'est pas un mensonge, c'est de la stratégie ! entendis-je protester la voix lointaine de ma sœur.  
-Ned, lançai-je en me redressant douloureusement, toujours tournée vers la porte close de ma chambre. Emy est une menteuse pathologique, t'es le seul qui ne te méfie pas encore d'elle, quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à surveiller tes arrières ?  
-NON MAIS UN JOUR TU VAS LE REGRETTER PARCE QUE JE VAIS TE FRAPPER ! », renchérit Ned à l'adresse de ma sœur, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas le long du couloir.

J'attendis un instant, puis soupirai. De toute manière, il n'aurait servi à rien que je me recouche : si Emy avait décidé que je devais me lever à 8h du mat', rien ne l'empêcherait de mener son projet à terme, même si elle avait perdu la confiance de son bouclier en chef.

Aussi, marmonnant des menaces inaudibles que je n'allais pas tarder à mettre à exécution, j'arrivai à la porte de ma chambre, l'ouvris à la volée, m'avançai dans le couloir d'un pas lourd, et parvins enfin au grand salon.

Salon qui était d'ailleurs méconnaissable : j'avais l'impression que Tony et Emy avaient profité de l'absence de Pepper (qui était en voyage d'affaire) pour ressortir toutes les décos de Noël de l'année passée.

D'ailleurs depuis que Pepper était partie en voyage d'affaire, j'avais découvert la lourde tâche d'être la chef de famille, et au moins ça m'avait un peu détournée de mes idées noires concernant...

Non. Ne pas y penser. Ne _surtout_ pas y penser.

Bref, la veille ils avaient décidé de faire une crêpes party, et j'avais dû les surveiller pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas faire une autre bêtise pendant qu'ils décollaient toutes les fichues crêpes qu'ils avaient envoyé sur le plafond. La semaine précédente, ils avaient décidé de faire de la luge dans l'escalier qui menait à la mezzanine, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'Emy ne finisse tout droit à l'hôpital. Et... ah oui, je me souvenais aussi de la fois mémorable où Tony avait décidé de faire essayer l'une de ses armures à Emy. Elle avait mis le feu aux rideaux avec ses réacteurs, et cassé la fenêtre du 88ème étage, et on avait mis trois heures avant de la retrouver tournoyant au-dessus d'un parc, alors que sa batterie était presque totalement déchargée et qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment faire atterrir cet engin, parce-que les conseils de Jarvis ne lui parvenaient pas par-dessus ses cris de panique hystérique.

Alors je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'ils m'avaient préparé cette fois. Surtout si Ned était venu leur donner un petit coup de main... peut-être que je devrais donner un petit aperçu de la panthère à Ned, histoire de lui faire comprendre que s'il osait encore aider ces deux dingues, il aurait énormément de mal à s'asseoir pour les trois semaines à venir...

Une explosion me vrilla les tympans, et, tous les sens en alerte, je me plaçai en position de défense comme me l'avait appris Natasha, ce avant de voir une foule de gens sortir de derrière les meubles pour se précipiter vers moi en hurlant.

Mais...

« SURPRIIIISE ! ».

… Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un cri de guerre.

Et avant d'être ensevelie au cœur d'un câlin collectif, j'eus le temps de reconnaître quelques-uns des visages des personnes qui avaient décidé de m'assaillir : à savoir celui de Natasha, ma prof d'arts martiaux, celui de Clint, le tonton archer, celui de Bruce, le docteur qui s'occupait du développement de ma mutation et de celle d'Emy, celui de Ned et Peter, les deux geeks les plus loufoques que je connaisse, celui de Tony, mon père adoptif (Si si, c'était bien lui que j'étais obligée de materner quand Pepper n'était pas dans le coin...), et entre autres le visage rayonnant de ma petite sœur Emy, qui avait coiffé son gigantesque nœud de grandes occasions, à savoir un gros nœud doré tout pailleté.

Surprise.

Quelle surprise ? En quel honneur ? Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que j'avais réussi à me transformer en lézard la semaine passée lors des entraînements... non, ne _surtout_ pas penser à ça non plus...

Je n'avais pas encore reçu le résultat de mon dernier contrôle de physique...

Emy, qui sembla se rendre compte que j'étais plongée en pleine réflexion, me regarda avec une expression médusée qui me fit instantanément oublier que c'était elle l'instigatrice de mon réveil matinal.

« Non mais sérieusement mais tu sais au moins quel jour on est ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.  
-Ouais, on est dimanche, répondis-je en me souvenant brusquement de la raison de mon mécontentement. Et d'ailleurs je te ferais remarquer pour au moins la millième fois que...  
-Et quel mois et quel jour ? », renchérit ma sœur sans sembler le moins du monde effrayée par mes menaces.

Elle devait avoir une idée particulière en tête. Quel mois et quel jour ? On n'était pas en décembre, et certainement pas le vingt-quatre, donc Noël c'était exclu. Mais...

J'eus l'impression de me prendre un baquet d'eau froide en pleine figure en comprenant à quel jour exactement ma petite sœur faisait référence.

« C'est mon anniversaire ? demandai-je innocemment.  
-Je savais pas qu'avoir vingt ans ça rendait bête à ce point ! soupira Emy d'un air mélodramatique, avant de me saisir brusquement par le bras et de me regarder d'un air rempli de curiosité. Et au fait, ça fait quoi d'avoir vingt ans, hein, ça fait quoi, ça fait quoiiii ?  
-Ça fait que je te trouve vingt fois plus chiante que le jour où on s'est rencontrées, répliquai-je en ne pouvant retenir un sourire.  
-Je déclare officiellement que notre vedette du jour est enfin réveillée ! », s'écria ma sœur en se tournant vers les autres, qui accueillirent son petit discours par une salve d'applaudissements.

Toutes les idées noires que j'avais pu avoir avant de sortir de ma chambre s'envolèrent comme si elles n'avaient jamais été qu'un écran de fumée. Après tout, toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi étaient là, de quoi me plaignais-je ? J'avais une famille formidable, des amis formidables, qui avaient pris la peine de me préparer une giga fête surprise pour le jour de mon anniversaire.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de Tony, étant donné que l'année précédente il m'avait offert un séjour d'une semaine dans le parc Universal Studios en VIP. Avec Emy, nous avions passé une semaine de rêve, et j'avais compris ce jour là que chez les Stark, on ne rigolait pas avec les anniversaires.

Le seul truc étant que j'avais totalement oublié qu'aujourd'hui était censé être mon anniversaire. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins ça avait renforcé le sentiment de surprise !

Et la meilleure surprise de toute c'était bien qu'ils soient tous là, tous ceux dont j'avais besoin.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

 _ **Maria Hill :**_

J'avais cru comprendre que le directeur avait quelque-chose d'urgent à me dire. Cependant, maintenant que je me trouvais dans son bureau, il semblait bien décidé à prendre son temps, ce qui me fit deviner que ce qu'il avait à me dire n'était pas très évident.

Je pris néanmoins la tasse de café qu'il me tendait en faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, et le laissai s'asseoir précautionneusement de l'autre côté du bureau, comme s'il avait peur que quelque-chose lui tombe sur la tête.

Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien l'inquiéter à ce point. L'inquiéter ? Non, ce n'était certainement pas le bon terme. Disons simplement qu'il avait l'air... embêté.

Et je me mis à chercher les raisons pour lesquelles ça aurait pu être le cas : Le taux de criminalité avait considérablement baissé dans le pays ces dernières semaines, notamment grâce aux interventions répétées de Captain America, et aussi de cette mystérieuse araignée qui s'occupait des petites frappes de New York... Quant aux filles, leur entraînement se déroulait plutôt bien. Cela faisait un moment que l'état psychologique d'Emy s'était stabilisé après ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire il y avait deux ans, et ses pouvoirs n'avaient jamais cessé de croître, donc...

Oui, certes, il persistait une ombre au tableau.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle du sceptre ? », demandai-je anodinement.

Je vis Fury se crisper. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quelque-chose n'allait pas. Et il semblerait que j'aie touché la corde sensible.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait été localisé, finit-il par me répondre avec beaucoup de précautions.  
-Vraiment ? répondis-je avec une pointe de surprise. C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Où se trouverait-il ?  
-Dans un petit pays en proie à des conflits politiques, la Sokovie, me répondit Fury. Apparemment dans une base dite abandonnée, mais qui serait en fait occupée par HYDRA pour des raisons encore inconnues.  
-Vous croyez qu'ils font des expériences sur le sceptre, là-bas ? demandai-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
-C'est ce que je crains, me confirma Fury. Et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète : je ne sais pas du tout ce qui les attendra là-bas.  
-Les ? demandai-je. Vous comptez donc bien envoyer les Avengers récupérer le sceptre ? ».

C'était selon moi la meilleure des solutions. Mais le directeur avait l'air quelque peu mal à l'aise vis à vis de cette idée.

« Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, poursuivis-je, il me semble qu'ils sont les mieux qualifiés pour entreprendre cette mission. De plus, Thor est à la recherche de ce sceptre depuis plus de deux ans,, je doute qu'il accepte facilement le fait d'être évincé de...  
-Je n'envisageais pas d'évincer les Avengers de cette mission, me répondit Fury avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Mais... et si ce n'était pas assez ? ».

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. De quoi exactement était-il en train de parler ? J'avais peur de connaître la réponse. Car nous avions eu cette conversation maintes fois déjà, et que jusque-là j'avais réussi à le dissuader d'avoir recours à cette option. Mais... j'avais l'impression que cette fois, la partie ne méritait pas d'être jouée, parce-que j'étais sûre de la perdre.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait une fête à la Tour Stark, me lança-t-il d'un ton presque désinvolte.  
-Oui, Leyna fête ses vingt ans. Tout le monde participe à la fête, répondis-je.  
-Mais pas vous ? s'étonna Fury.  
-J'ai du travail, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.  
-En effet, voici une excellente réponse, agent Hill, me répondit Fury en souriant à son tour. J'ai une mission à vous confier ».

Je fronçai les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Alors qu'en réalité je savais très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Il est temps que Winter Smith reprenne du service, ajouta-t-il comme pour clore la discussion.  
-Mais monsieur... tentai-je désespérément.  
-Pas de discussion, Hill, me répondit-il d'une voix dure. Cette mission est trop périlleuse pour que je me risque à y envoyer les Avengers sans une aide extérieure. Et elle est prête.  
-Stark ne vous laissera jamais... tentai-je.  
-Mais elle, elle acceptera, répliqua Fury. Je sais qu'elle acceptera. Elle connaît la Sokovie. Et quoi qu'elle en dise elle y est attachée, et elle ne ratera pas une occasion d'y retourner. Par ailleurs... elle a vingt ans aujourd'hui. Ce n'est plus à Stark de décider pour elle.  
-Monsieur... elle n'est pas l'agent Smith, lançai-je, espérant me faire comprendre. Et elle ne sera jamais l'agent Smith ».

Fury me regarda longuement, et je compris qu'il était peine perdue de tenter de discuter avec lui.

« Vous savez qu'Emy voudra l'accompagner, fis-je remarquer.  
-Elle est trop jeune. Elle comprendra, répliqua Fury, l'air peu convaincu.  
-Elle n'a qu'un mois de moins que Leyna. Et non, elle ne comprendra pas, persistai-je. Elle ne cherchera pas à comprendre. Elles ont toujours été inséparables, toutes les deux. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.  
-Qu'elle vienne, si elle le souhaite, répliqua finalement Fury. Je pense qu'elle nous a assez prouvé qu'on pouvait lui accorder notre confiance.  
-Vous êtes certain ? », lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Fury me regarda un instant en silence, avant de hocher brièvement la tête.

« L'avenir nous le dira, me répondit-il. En attendant, agent Hill, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.  
-Oui, monsieur », répondis-je, avant de faire volte-face et de sortir de son bureau.

De toute manière, ce ne seraient pas les filles qui poseraient le plus de problèmes. Et Fury le savait aussi bien que moi, c'était pour ça qu'il n'allait pas à la tour en personne.

Mais que ça vienne de lui ou de moi, Tony Stark n'accepterait jamais que ses filles viennent travailler sur le terrain.

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

J'étais concrètement en train de passer le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Et Tony ne m'avait pas encore offert leur cadeau, à Pepper et à lui. J'avais tellement hâte de savoir ce que c'était ! Mais il avait insisté pour me l'offrir en tout dernier, de manière à faire durer le suspense et à ce que l'ouverture du cadeau se fasse en présence vidéo de Pepper, donc après son entretien avec les clients vietnamiens.

Mais les cadeaux que j'avais déjà reçus étaient géniaux : Bruce m'avait confectionné une tenue de combat en s'inspirant un peu de celle que Spiderman gardait toujours sous ses vêtements de gars normal (j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me retenir d'éclater de rire en pensant que ledit Spiderman se trouvait dans la même pièce que nous en mode incognito, ainsi que la créatrice de son costume qui n'était autre que ma bien aimée sœur), mais heureusement en moins colorée : elle était d'un violet presque noir, et s'enfilait comme une seconde peau. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de costume que je pourrais porter l'été sous un short et un débardeur, mais pour l'hiver ça passait plutôt bien ! D'autant plus qu'il était équipé de tous les gadgets imaginables : contrôle thermique pour s'adapter à la température de mon corps dans des situations extrêmes, élasticité extrême en cas de combat compliqué, il y avait même des bracelets sarbacanes intégrés, avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes.

Pour ce qui était de Clint, il avait aidé à la fabrication de la tenue (notamment des bracelets sarbacane), et il m'avait également offert un sabre japonais en collaboration avec Natasha, parce-qu'ils savaient tous les deux que j'avais toujours rêvé d'apprendre à me servir d'une telle arme.

Steve, qui était moins branché high-tech et combats, m'avait acheté la figurine Funko Pop que j'avais repérée dans un magasin alors qu'on faisait les boutiques ensemble, il y avait quelques mois de ça, et Tony m'avait déjà offert un cadeau génial : des lunettes de soleil, qui en plus d'être hyper branchées avaient la particularité d'être connectées, non pas à Internet, mais à Jarvis. Et concrètement, je pouvais absolument tout faire avec, c'était génial !

Emy m'avait confectionnée une tenue de diva dans le même style que celle que j'avais repéré sur un mannequin lors d'un défilé, mais avec des petites touches personnelles qui la rendaient totalement unique et assortie à mon caractère.

Quant à Ned et Peter, ils s'étaient tous les deux cotisés pour m'offrir un magnifique bracelet que j'avais repéré dans une bijouterie et indiqué à Emy, qui le leur avait sans doute rapporté (c'était toujours l'enfer de me trouver un cadeau, alors toute entraide était la bienvenue!).

Alors que je testais les lunettes connectées, et que je m'amusais à identifier toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et à faire défiler leur dossier, j'entendis Tony prendre la parole.

« Votre attention, eh, oh, tout le monde m'écoute, voilà merci ! Je vous annonce que miss Potts sera connectée dans trois... deux... ».

Je me précipitai vers l'écran de télévision pour me trouver au premier plan, et lorsque le visage de ma mère adoptive y apparut je l'attendais assise en tailleur sur le sofa, un immense sourire accroché au visage.

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma princesse ! », hurla-t-elle si bien qu'elle manqua de tous nous rendre à moitié sourds.

Mais j'étais tellement heureuse de la voir que je n'y fis même pas attention. Elle me manquait tellement ! Ça faisait déjà presque deux mois qu'elle était partie en voyage d'affaire à travers le monde, et nous ne voyions son visage sur vidéo que deux fois par semaine, même si elle prenait soin de nous appeler tous les soirs, Emy et moi. Je ne savais pas si elle était aussi assidue avec Tony, et je persistais à avoir la drôle d'impression que c'était assez tendu entre eux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... mais pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser c'était à elle.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en pyjama ? s'étonna Pepper.  
-C'est leur faute ils m'ont réveillée à huit heures, bougonnai-je. Mais ça va ils se sont plutôt bien rattrapés pour l'instant.  
-Plutôt bien ? Ma fille, tu es de plus en plus dure en affaires, répliqua Tony en secouant la tête. Mais je crois qu'on a de quoi te rassasier. Bon, on lui donne maintenant ? demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Pepper.  
-Bien sûr que oui, j'ai une autre réunion dans une demi-heure et je pense que de toute manière Leyna en a assez d'attendre », répliqua Pepper sans me quitter des yeux.

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête, et je fis à peine attention à Emy qui bondissait sur le canapé juste à côté de moi, parce-que Tony sortait de derrière son dos un petit paquet et qu'il me le tendait désormais.

« A ton avis c'est quoi ? me demanda ma sœur.  
-J'en sais rien, marmonnai-je en tournant le paquet dans tous les sens. Tu sais pas, toi ?  
-Nan, ils ont pas voulu me dire, répliqua Emy en lançant un regard accusateur à Tony et Pepper.  
-T'aurais pas su tenir ta langue », lui fit remarquer Pepper.

Comme je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir, j'ouvris sans ménagement le paquet et laissai tomber dans le creux de ma main... une clé.

« Oh mon Dieu, bredouillai-je.  
-Oh non c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai ! », couina ma sœur.

L'instant d'après, nous bondîmes du canapé en mode fusées à réaction, et les autres, bien heureusement, s'écartèrent de notre chemin d'un commun accord.

Emy et moi nous précipitâmes dans les escaliers, parce-que l'ascenseur aurait été tout simplement trop lent pour nous.

Je descendis le dernier palier en glissant sur la rampe d'escalier, mais Emy parvint tout de même à entrer dans le garage avant moi. Comme je ne la suivais que de quelques pas, je débarquai comme un boulet de canon et...

« AAAAAAH ! hurlai-je en me mettant à sauter dans tous les sens. ELLE EST TROP BELLE J'Y CROIS PAS ! ».

L'instant d'après, tout le monde débarquait, dont Pepper, dont le visage fut projeté sur l'un des écrans du garage à l'instant même où j'y faisais mon entrée.

Ça faisait déjà un an et demie que j'avais mon permis de conduire, mais jusque-là j'avais dû me contenter de conduire les multiples voitures de Tony sans en avoir une vraiment à moi. Comme la question ne s'était pas posée jusque-là, je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à recevoir ce cadeau, et c'est tout naturellement que je sautai au cou de mon père adoptif, et que je me précipitai vers l'écran sur lequel était projetée l'image de Pepper afin d'y déposer un gros bisou.

« On peut aller l'essayer ? Dites ouiiii », supplia Emy en se tournant simultanément vers Tony et vers Pepper.

Mais avant que nos parents adoptifs aient eu le temps de nous donner leur réponse, quelqu'un d'autre intervint, quelqu'un que je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à voir à ma fête d'anniversaire, bien qu'elle y ait été invitée tout naturellement.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais d'abord connaître tous tes cadeaux, Leyna ».

Je me tournai vers Maria Hill, sans feindre la surprise. Je l'avais déjà croisée plusieurs fois lors de nos entraînements au SHIELD, et Tony semblait lui faire plus confiance qu'à Fury : c'était mon cas également.

Maria semblait plus réfléchie, moins manipulatrice, et même si elle travaillait directement pour Fury elle semblait avoir une certaine influence sur lui, une bonne influence.

Elle avait été invitée à mon anniversaire, contrairement à son patron, mais avait dû refuser car elle avait trop de travail. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle qu'elle ait réussi à se libérer... du moins c'est ce que je pensai avant de remarquer sa pâleur inhabituelle.

« Agent Hill ! l'accueillit Tony en faisant semblant de ne rien voir. Nous ne vous attendions pas. Content de vous voir ».

Maria lui lança un regard presque navré, puis, ne semblant pas se résoudre à lui dire quoi que ce soit, se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

J'osai un sourire poli, et allai la saluer.

« C'est sympa que vous ayez pu vous libérer, lui dis-je. Mais vous auriez pas dû vous embêter à me faire de cadeau, je suis déjà très contente que vous soyez là...  
-Crois-moi Leyna, j'aurais préféré pouvoir te dire que le cadeau vient de moi. Et... je t'aurais offert autre chose ».

Tony fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'intervenir, Maria Hill se tourna vers tous les autres et poursuivit :

« Le sceptre a été repéré.  
-Le sceptre de Loki ? demanda Natasha en haussant les sourcils. Où ça ?  
-Lui-même, répondit Maria avant d'ajouter, l'air légèrement gêné : dans un petit pays que l'on nomme la Sokovie ».

Tous les regards convergèrent instantanément vers moi. Oui, ce n'était un secret pour personne que j'étais allée effectuer une mission humanitaire en Sokovie. D'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré que ce nom ne vienne pas dans la conversation, pas aujourd'hui, mais... pourquoi en Sokovie ? Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

« Et j'ai un ordre de mission, ajouta Maria comme si elle voulait se débarasser de cette tâche au plus vite. Pour les Avengers. Et... pour Leyna Stevens ».

 _ **?**_

 _J'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle. Elle commençait à se faire un nom au sein de notre organisation, mais je ne pensais pas un jour devoir la considérer comme mon binôme._

 _Binôme._

 _Rien que ce mot me donnait des frissons._

 _Pourquoi ? Le directeur savait très bien que je travaillais mieux seule. Alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Pourquoi cela devenait-il soudain nécessaire ?_

 _J'étais contre cette prise de décision. Mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de m'y opposer. Je ne pouvais qu'obéir aux ordres. Que ça me plaise ou non. Et ça ne me plaisait absolument pas._

 _On me fit entrer dans le sas, et, après quelques minutes passées dans la solitude la plus absolue, je m'approchai lentement de la vitre sans teint, me demandant ce qui m'attendait._

 _Il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle, en contrebas._

 _Elle, sans doute._

 _Si c'était le cas... elle se battait comme une lionne. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi souple, d'aussi vif... quel entraînement avait-elle donc suivi depuis son arrivée ici ? Ces coups, ces prises, je ne les connaissais pas. Je n'en reconnaissais aucune._

 _« Ah, je crois que c'est vous que je cherche »._

 _Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver face à une femme. Elle était jeune, ou en tout cas le paraissait. Non, en fait nous devions avoir à peu près le même âge, mais... elle avait un visage d'enfant. Un visage qui inspirait confiance. Un air naïf qui à mon avis devait tromper beaucoup, beaucoup de monde._

 _« Et vous êtes ? lui demandai-je suspicieusement, car je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer.  
-Votre binôme », me répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde._

 _Je me tournai à demi vers la vitre sans teint, mais du coin de l'œil constatai que la femme qui s'entraînait dans la salle n'était plus là. Je m'étais trompée. Ce n'était pas avec elle que j'allais devoir faire équipe._

 _Et pour l'instant... je ne savais pas vraiment si ça me rassurait ou pas._

 _Dans tous les cas, j'étais toujours contre l'idée de former un binôme avec qui que ce soit, et j'allais bien le faire comprendre à cette fille._

 _« Je... commençai-je.  
-Oh, je sais, m'interrompit-elle avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Vous êtes solitaire, vous travaillez seule, vous n'allez pas me faire de cadeaux. J'ai entendu parler de vous, vous savez. Et je pense qu'on a à peu près la même vision du travail en équipe. Seulement moi je suis juste là pour faire ce qu'on me demande, et autant que possible... je vous demanderai de ne pas vous y opposer »._

 _Elle m'intriguait._

 _Peu de personnes avaient le don de m'intriguer de la sorte. D'autant plus que je travaillais ici depuis que j'étais toute petite, j'avais été parée à tout. Mes parents étaient des agents, mes grands-parents l'avaient été avant eux... j'avais été baignée dans cet univers depuis ma plus tendre enfance, aussi j'étais censée savoir à quoi m'attendre._

 _Mais pas à ça._

 _Pas à... elle._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Cette semaine j'ai 1 peu flippé parce que la seule chose que j'arrivais à écrire à propos de cette fic, c'était le nom du pov... puis plus rien, le néant XD mais bonne nouvelle: je viens d'avoir une idée, et ma collaboratrice Winter est 100% d'accord avec moi donc normalement ça devrait le faire! Dans tous les cas ne vous en faites pas, j'ai encore assez d'avance pour continuer à vous poster un chapitre par semaine encore pendant un petit bout de temps ;)_

 _Sur ce, assez de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! -Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

 _ **Tony Stark :**_

Un silence gêné s'installa sur la pièce, qui avait été si chaleureuse quelques minutes auparavant.

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, même si la plupart des présents, Hill y compris, semblaient en avoir gros sur le cœur. Quant aux filles... elles restaient là, plantées au milieu de la pièce, comme deux oisillons tombés du nid. Leyna totalement choquée par ce que Hill venait d'annoncer, et Emy... sans doute choquée que son nom n'ait pas rejoint la conversation. Oui, Emy n'avait pas le même sens des priorités que la plupart d'entre nous.

Malgré la rage sourde qui commençait à bouillir en moi, je compris vaguement que si personne ne disait rien, c'était parce qu'ils considéraient que j'étais le mieux placé pour intervenir, et qu'ils savaient que j'allais m'y prendre à cœur joie.

Je me tournai vers les filles en tentant d'adopter l'air le plus neutre possible.

« Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller tester la nouvelle voiture de Leyna ?  
-Mais je... tenta de protester Leyna en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Leyna, Emy, montez dans cette voiture », explicitai-je en croisant les bras.

Leyna sembla indignée, puis songeuse. Elle lança un bref regard à Steve (depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si complices, tous les deux?), qui appuya ma décision d'un bref signe de tête. Seulement alors elle saisit sa sœur par le bras et se dirigea vers la voiture, suivie de Peter et de Ned.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du garage et que la porte coulissante se fut refermée sur eux, je me tournai vers Hill, toute trace de sourire ayant disparue de mon visage.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché la fête, se défendit Hill devant mon regard sombre.  
-Je ne vous en veux pas, lui répondis-je. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ça. Et je sais que Fury pensait que je serais plus conciliant si c'était vous qui me le demandiez, mais ma réponse reste la même : je refuse catégoriquement que l'une de mes filles parte en mission pour le SHIELD. C'est et ça restera aussi simple que ça.  
-Malheureusement ce n'est pas votre avis que Fury attend, mais celui de Leyna, répliqua Hill. Il considère qu'elle est en âge de faire ses propres choix, et ça l'arrange, parce qu'il est presque évident que Leyna acceptera d'aller sur le terrain.  
-Elle acceptera ».

Je me tournai lentement vers Steve, qui évitait soigneusement mon regard. Que savait-il donc que j'ignorais à propos de ma fille ?

« La première fois qu'elle m'en a parlé c'était il y a deux ans, poursuivit Steve. Et on en a rediscuté plusieurs fois depuis. Elle veut tout faire pour participer à la destruction de l'arme qui a causé la mort de ses parents.  
-Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une petite gueguerre ou d'une vengeance à la con, là, sifflai-je. Il s'agit d'une mission hautement périlleuse. Et j'ai déjà prévenu Fury : mes filles ne seront jamais mêlées à ça. Il y a une différence entre régler de petits incidents au sein de New York et se rendre à l'autre bout du monde pour récupérer une arme destructrice et je suppose hautement gardée.  
-Elle a parfaitement conscience que c'est dangereux, et elle s'en fiche, répliqua Steve. Je comprends votre opinion, Tony, et je suis d'accord avec vous : je préférerais qu'elle ne vienne pas, si seulement la décision pouvait venir d'elle. Mais elle viendra, peu importe votre avis ou le mien. Parce qu'elle l'a décidé il y a déjà longtemps et que personne ne sera capable de lui faire changer d'avis ».

Je me mis à faire les cent pas. Je fulminais. Je savais que Steve avait raison. Et je savais que Fury avait fait en sorte que l'annonce soit faite en présence de Leyna. C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Hill de présenter son ordre de mission comme un cadeau d'anniversaire. Le fumier. Il savait pertinemment que Leyna n'hésiterait pas même une demi-seconde, et qu'à partir de ce moment-là rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre son désir de retrouver le sceptre et elle.

Elle était bornée. Pas comme Emy : Emy avait le don de vous retourner le cerveau pour vous convaincre qu'elle avait raison. Mais Leyna... elle ne prenait même pas la peine de vous convaincre ou non, ni même de se demander si oui ou non elle avait raison. Quand elle avait une idée en tête elle l'exécutait, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Oui, ils avaient tous raison. Leyna refuserait de ne pas partir avec nous. Et Fury se rangerait derrière son avis. Et même si elle avait toujours détesté Fury au fin fond d'elle-même sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... elle s'appuierait sur son jugement. Parce qu'elle saurait comprendre que pour une fois il allait lui être utile, le borgne.

Et Emy... bon sang, c'était presque pire que tout le reste. Je savais qu'Emy pouvait être conciliante, mais en ce qui concernait sa sœur... elle refuserait qu'on parte sans elle si sa sœur partait aussi.

Et Emy ne devait absolument pas partir. Encore moins que Leyna. Pas après ce qui s'était passé il y avait deux ans.

Je savais que son état psychologique s'était stabilisé depuis longtemps déjà, cette Gemma Simmons nous l'avait répété je ne savais combien de fois.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre une rechute. Parce que autant de violence venant de sa part... ce n'était pas normal. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait. Et je savais que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle s'en soit si bien remise, quoi que les autres veuillent bien me faire croire. Et j'avais tellement, tellement peur de la perdre pour de bon.

Depuis deux ans, Pepper, Leyna et moi faisions tout notre possible pour lui faciliter la vie, lui éviter tout stress inutile, et Ned et Peter faisaient en sorte de passer encore plus de temps avec elle qu'avant histoire qu'elle se souvienne de ce que c'était que d'être une adolescente normale. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de se sentir normale. Et malheureusement... elle était tellement liée à sa sœur que si cette dernière se trouvait mêlée de près ou de loin à cette histoire de sceptre, Emy serait également impliquée. Et finie la belle vie tranquille. Bienvenue dans le monde des espions et des super-héros _encore_.

« On ne peut pas leur faire ça, soupira Pepper, toujours derrière l'écran de sa tablette. Tony, je refuse que nos filles se retrouvent mêlées à ça. Tu dois faire quelque-chose...  
-Il n'y a rien à faire, lui répondis-je avec un rire nerveux. Faire quoi ? Tu as une solution ? Non. Parce que Fury a fait en sorte qu'il n'y en ait aucune. Ou plutôt qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule option : emmener Leyna avec nous.  
-Mais Leyna ne peut pas partir en mission pour récupérer ce sceptre, répéta Pepper comme si le dire pourrait conjurer je ne savais trop quel sort.  
-S'il avait suffi de me confronter à Fury ou à autre membre du SHIELD pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête de toutes les manières envisageables tu sais très bien que je l'aurais fait, répondis-je. Mais là il s'agit de Leyna. Tu as déjà essayé d'ôter une idée de la tête de Leyna ?  
-Et ça te fait rire ? s'indigna Pepper en plissant les paupières.  
-Mais évidemment, je m'en tords de rire, répondis-je en serrant les poings. Excuse-moi, c'est vrai, je suis certain que tu saurais pertinemment quoi faire. Si tu étais là ».

Je regrettai presque immédiatement de m'être emporté, mais lorsque je me tournai vers l'écran sur lequel l'image de Pepper était projetée, j'eus à peine le temps de lire la peine et le mépris dans ses yeux avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau sur la pièce. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça, elle était sans doute aussi inquiète que moi. Peut-être même plus, parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour intervenir, et qu'elle s'en voulait. Evidemment qu'elle s'en voulait. Mais après tout, elle n'y était pour rien. Son poste impliquait de grandes responsabilités, et j'étais persuadé, comme tous les autres, que si elle avait eu le choix elle aurait mille fois préféré rester auprès des filles. Je savais très bien qu'elle vivait mal l'éloignement, et qu'elle était persuadée que les filles lui en voulaient d'être partie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment les filles pourraient-elles lui en vouloir, alors qu'elle faisait en sorte de rester présente pour tous les moments importants de leur vie ?

Mais malheureusement, pour cette fois-ci, ni elle ni moi n'étions à-même de trouver une solution. Nous étions condamnés à attendre et voir, et c'était ce qui nous rendait malades. Parce que c'était horrible de penser que nous n'avions plus le contrôle sur rien. Et que notre fille était arrivée à un âge où elle pouvait prendre des décisions toute seule. Même des décisions qui nous déplaisaient.

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je roulais vite. Trop vite, sans doute, la vitesse était limitée à cinquante, mais j'avais franchement besoin de me vider la tête.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

J'avais toujours pensé que Fury respecterait la décision de Tony de ne pas m'envoyer sur le terrain, mais en réalité il avait simplement attendu que ce dernier n'ait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation pour relancer le débat.

Et même si depuis deux ans, je ruminais mon envie de faire quelque-chose, de les aider un peu… je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si ce serait vraiment la bonne solution.

C'était ce que je voulais. Mais c'était dangereux. Le danger ne m'avait jamais fait peur. Pas pour moi.

Mais pour ma sœur…

Je lançai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Emy regardait par la vitre arrière, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague.

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle me répondrait si je lui posais la question. Elle ne me laisserait pas partir sans elle. Et même si je décidais de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle serait capable de sauter par la fenêtre uniquement pour que je ne la laisse pas derrière moi.

Comment je le savais ? Parce que j'aurais fait la même chose.

Mais je ne pouvais pas prétendre que cela ne m'inquiétait pas, de l'emmener sur le terrain avec moi.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne s'était pas servie de ses pouvoirs. Deux ans qu'elle avait terré sa mutation dans un coin de sa tête, en faisant tout pour ne pas y penser, parce que même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute elle avait peur de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Et ce don qui pour elle avait toujours été une sécurité était devenu un véritable cauchemar. Or si elle partait sur le terrain… tout ça risquait de se réveiller. Et j'avais peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur son état psychologique.

« Tu sais où tu vas au moins ? me demanda Ned, coupant court au flot de mes pensées. Parce que pour ma part je suis pas prêt à me rendre en Sokovie, tu peux me déposer chez moi en passant ?  
-Mais je vais pas en Sokovie, nounouille, soupirai-je en lui lançant un regard exaspéré. Pas en voiture, en tout cas.  
-Oh, avec toi je me méfie, répliqua Ned en brandissant un index en l'air. Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines j'étais aussi persuadé que tu mordais pas, et…  
-Oui, mais aller en Sokovie en voiture c'est pas physiquement possible », lui fis-je remarquer pour clore le débat.

La Sokovie.

N'était-ce pas également ce qui me faisait peur ?

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'essayais d'y penser le moins possible sans y parvenir, et alors que j'avais l'impression de passer une bonne journée ça me revenait en pleine face. Pourquoi ?

Et Ned avait raison : je ne savais absolument pas où j'allais. En tout cas pas consciemment.

Mais mon subconscient devait être activé puisque l'instant d'après je me garai sur le parking de la base dans laquelle Sam Wilson organisait ses séances de dialogue pour les vétérans de l'armée.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être une bonne option », me fit remarquer Peter, qui venait sans doute tout comme moi de comprendre ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Nous descendîmes tous les quatre de la voiture, avant de nous diriger vers l'imposant bâtiment. Alors que nous avions presque atteint les portes, notre cible en sortit en portant un joli paquet enrubanné dans sa main droite, et s'arrêta net en nous voyant, nous dévisageant tour à tour comme s'il se demandait s'il était en train de rêver ou pas.

« Oui, je sais que j'ai pris un peu de retard, se justifia Sam en se tournant vers moi, mais c'était pas la peine de m'envoyer une escorte, me fit-il remarquer.  
-Je sais, lui répondis-je. La fête à coupé court.  
-Han, encore ce fichu SHIELD, grommela Sam en croisant les bras. Ils pouvaient pas choisir un autre jour pour mettre l'embrouille, évidemment.  
-Ils veulent que Leyna parte sur le terrain », fit remarquer Emy, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Maria avait fait son annonce.

Sam lui lança un bref regard, semblant persuadé qu'elle avait compris de travers, puis comprenant que ce n'était pas le cas, il pâlit légèrement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

« Non c'est pas une blague ? me demanda-t-il. C'est pas vrai… et Tony, il l'a pris comment ?  
-Tony l'a mal pris, répliqua Leyna. Il m'a évincé de la conversation. Mais je le comprends. Et je crois que les autres aussi l'ont mal pris. D'ailleurs je me demande si on va pas finir la journée avec un mort sur les bras.  
-Z'auriez jamais dû les laisser tous seuls avec ce Nick Fury, commenta sombrement Sam.  
-Nick Fury est resté bien à l'abris dans son terrier, il a envoyé l'agent Hill désamorcer la bombe, répliqua Emy.  
-Ah, il est moins bête que ce que je pensais ».

Sam essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. C'était justement de ça dont j'avais besoin. Je savais qu'au fond, il ne pensait pas du tout que Nick Fury était un idiot. Nous savions tous qu'il était quelqu'un de très intelligent, qui ne prenait pas toujours les bonnes décisions. Et je me demandais encore s'il avait pris la bonne décision, cette fois.

« Et du coup tu comptes faire quoi ? me demanda Sam.  
-J'en sais rien, marmonnai-je.  
-Pense pas à l'avis de Tony, ni à l'avis de n'importe qui d'autre… pense à ce que t'as envie de faire _toi_ ».

Je lançai un bref regard à Emy, et Sam, qui le remarqua, ceintura ma sœur et la força à me tourner le dos.

« Elle non plus elle est pas là, répliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu veux, au fond de toi ? Tu dois bien en avoir une petite idée, dis le premier truc qui te passe par la tête », poursuivit Sam.

J'avais peur pour Emy. Je me disais que Tony avait ses raisons de ne pas faire confiance à Fury, et je n'aimais pas Fury. Mais… mais…

« Je veux détruire ce fichu sceptre, répondis-je. Ou au moins aider à le détruire. Je veux faire quelque-chose.  
-Moi aussi, intervint Emy en redressant le menton, l'air fier. Même si on m'a pas demandé mon avis, moi aussi je veux y aller…  
-Vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes ici pour superviser le tout, lui fit gentiment remarquer Sam.  
-Superviser ? C'est Hill qui supervise, répliqua ma sœur. Tu me vois, moi, superviser une équipe ? Non, j'ai toujours été dans l'action, et je veux en être. Après tout, ce sceptre… ».

Un silence gêné s'installa, et j'évitai soigneusement de croiser le regard de ma sœur. Parce que je savais ce qui allait suivre. Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire. Et je savais comment tout cela allait finir.

Oui.

J'irais en Sokovie. Pas seulement parce que j'avais besoin de mettre la main sur ce sceptre, mais aussi parce que j'avais besoin d'affronter ce vieux démon. Pas le sceptre. La Sokovie. Et… tout ce que j'y avais laissé.

Je savais que je ne le recroiserais pas, de toute manière ce n'était pas pour ça que j'avais pris la décision de partir. Mais… j'avais besoin de me convaincre que la Sokovie n'était pas la source de mes problèmes, et de tirer définitivement un trait sur cette part de mon passé. Je ne pouvais pas oublier, alors je devais faire face. Et me convaincre d'aller de l'avant.

Et si j'allais en Sokovie, Emy viendrait aussi. Si Winter allait en Sokovie, Summer la suivrait.

Et une petite voix dans le creux de ma tête me disait qu'il était temps, plus que temps, que Winter et Summer reprennent du service.

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Tony et Leyna discutaient dans le salon. Ou plutôt ils se disputaient, je les entendais hausser le ton. Pourtant Tony savait très bien que cela ne servait à rien : la décision de Leyna était prise. Et rien ni personne ne la ferait changer d'avis.

J'avais décidé de laisser ma sœur désamorcer la bombe, et convaincre Tony de son départ, avant de me lancer à mon tour dans le débat, parce-que je savais que Tony aurait eu du mal à supporter que nous lui annoncions toutes deux en même temps notre décision d'accompagner les Avengers dans cette mission.

Et je savais également que Tony aurait plus de facilité à accepter ma venue une fois qu'il aurait accepté celle de Leyna. Parce qu'il savait très bien que je ne laisserais jamais partir ma sœur sans moi.

Si j'avais été le voir la première, il m'aurait opposé un refus catégorique, parce qu'il avait peur pour moi, plus qu'il n'avait peur pour Leyna. En tout cas depuis ce qui s'était passé. Il s'entêtait à croire que j'étais fragile et que j'avais besoin de repos, et surtout d'un peu de normalité. La réalité, c'était que la normalité me rendait malade. Je m'étouffais avec toute cette banalité. J'avais besoin que ma vie retrouve l'instabilité qu'elle avait avant. Lorsque j'avais découvert ma mutation… et appris à m'en servir.

Je tendis la main devant moi, et me concentrai, essayant de sentir l'habituel picotement me parcourir les doigts, et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes yeux.

J'eus, l'espace d'un court instant, la sensation d'un fourmillement, puis plus rien.

Frustrée, je serrai les poings. Si je comptais me rendre utile pendant cette mission, il allait falloir que j'y arrive. Il fallait que j'y arrive. J'avais besoin de sentir ce que ça faisait à nouveau.

« Ne t'énerve pas, me dit calmement Sam, qui était assis de l'autre côté de mon lit, et me regardait m'acharner depuis un bon quart d'heure. Ça ne marchera pas si tu t'énerves.  
-Ça fait deux ans que ça ne marche pas, et pourtant on peut pas dire que je suis sur les nerfs à longueur de temps, quand même, grommelai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.  
-Ça fait deux ans que tu as peur d'essayer et que tu te contentes de tes échecs. Ça prendra un peu de temps avant de revenir, Emy, me fit remarquer Sam.  
-Mais je n'ai pas de temps, répondis-je. Ils seront sans doute partis demain, _je_ serai sans doute partie demain. Il faut que je puisse le faire. Il faut que j'y arrive, sinon… sinon je servirais à quoi ? ».

Je levai un regard interrogateur vers Sam. Il y avait deux ans, je l'avais considéré comme un ami. Depuis deux ans, il était devenu mon confident. Et bien plus qu'un ami.

Après ce que j'avais essayé de faire à Loki, j'avais passé plusieurs mois sans le voir, à l'éviter. Parce que je savais que je l'avais rendu complice de mes actes, et j'avais eu tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été mon meilleur ami, et nous ne nous fréquentions pas très souvent, mais… j'avais eu peur. Parce que je tenais à lui. Il était la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse.

Un jour, je l'avais croisé alors que je sortais du lycée, et je n'avais pas réussi à croire à un hasard : il m'attendait à côté du portail. Ce jour-là, j'avais été persuadée qu'il avait décidé qu'il était temps de me dire en face à quel point il me méprisait.

Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais porté le moindre jugement contre moi. Et qu'il serait toujours là si j'avais besoin de parler, de ce qui s'était passé, et de tout ce qui pouvait me tracasser.

Sam croisa mon regard, et m'adressa un sourire confiant.

« Tu maîtrises les arts martiaux, j'ai entendu dire que tu tirais assez bien à l'arc aussi, me répondit-il. Et tu as cette faculté de réfléchir plus vite que la plupart des gens. Souvent trop vite, mais avec tes pouvoirs ou sans, ne considère jamais que tu es quelqu'un d'inutile ».

Je savais, désormais, pourquoi j'avais eu tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille après ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que je me sentais bien en sa présence, ou qu'il était la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse… j'avais besoin de lui.

« Regarde », me dit-il.

Je levai lentement les yeux, et croisai le regard de mon propre reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait au fond de ma chambre.

Un regard d'un vert vif que je n'avais pas vu depuis bien, bien longtemps.

* * *

 _ **?:**_

 _Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à l'un de ses entraînements jusqu'à présent. Et force était de constater que sa réputation était fondée : elle était impressionnante. Elle avait la force d'une panthère et la grâce d'un cygne. Mais nul doute que ses adversaires voyaient plus la panthère que le cygne._

 _Je sentis un souffle dans mon dos, et sans me retourner, je pris la parole :_

 _« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était douée à ce point.  
-Il fallait que tu le voies de tes propres yeux, ou tu ne m'aurais pas crue », me répondit Natasha._

 _Je lui lançai un bref regard. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'elle avait rejoint le SHIELD. Je savais d'où elle venait, et ce qu'elle avait dû traverser. Je savais ce qu'elle avait fait, et je savais aussi pourquoi Clint avait décidé de l'épargner. Je l'avais ressenti, moi aussi, la première fois que je l'avais vue. J'avais senti qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Et nous étions rapidement devenues amies._

 _« Depuis quand tu la connais ? lui demandai-je.  
-Je l'ai rencontrée un peu après toi, me répondit Natasha. Elle a émis plus de réserve à mon sujet, mais c'est son état naturel, elle est plutôt méfiante. Pas méchante.  
-Elle a l'air plutôt fermée, en tout cas, si tu veux mon avis, soupirai-je.  
-C'est l'impression qu'elle donne au premier abord, me fit remarquer Natasha.  
-J'ai essayé de lui parler ! protestai-je.  
-Essaie encore, me répondit Natasha en haussant les épaules. Moi aussi je ne parlais pas beaucoup au début, pourtant tu m'as apprivoisée.  
-Oui mais toi tu es… toi », achevai-je, moyennement convaincue._

 _Natasha me lança un regard appuyé, avant d'envoyer son poing dans mon épaule._

 _« Je ne te connaissais pas aussi défaitiste, à croire que c'est toi qui es fermée à votre collaboration et pas elle, me fit-elle remarquer.  
-Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne se voyait pas travailler en binôme, grommelai-je.  
-Tu n'as qu'à lui prouver qu'elle a tort, me répondit Natasha. Essaie encore, persiste, et tu finiras par la convaincre. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sociable, et pourtant tu m'as convaincue, moi. Et si tu m'as convaincue tu la convaincras elle aussi »._

 _Elle avait sans doute raison. De toute manière avais-je le choix ? J'avais été voir Fury en personne, je lui avais dit en face que je pensais qu'il avait fait une erreur en la choisissant pour être ma partenaire. Mais il m'avait répondu que nous étions faites pour travailler ensemble, et deux de ses meilleurs éléments. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, et c'était à nous deux de faire en sorte que notre collaboration soit un succès. Il comptait sur nous._

 _Et après tout… je devais admettre qu'elle m'impressionnait. Si je n'avais pas encore été confrontée à elle, et que j'avais simplement eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre, j'aurais sans doute été plus enjouée._

 _Mais après tout Natasha n'avait pas tort. Même si mon stage auprès de la brigade canine n'avait pas été un franc succès…_

 _Et si j'arrivais à dompter la panthère ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello à tous! Voici le chapitre hebdomadaire de EHC! Bon, pour l'instant je bloque un peu au chapitre 11. Mais ça va revenir, je garde espoir! D'autant plus que dans la rédaction je ne suis plus très loin de la fin donc ne vous en faites pas :)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Le Quinjet nous attendait patiemment sur la piste de décollage, alors que nous faisions nos derniers aurevoirs.

Peter et Ned étaient vraiment adorables. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils s'inquiéteraient autant pour nous ! Finalement, même si nous avions eu quelques difficultés à nous entendre au début, j'avais fini par les considérer comme mes frères, aussi bizarres qu'ils puissent être (en même temps, personne ne serait aussi bizarre qu'Emy, donc j'avais des facilités d'adaptation). Et je me disais qu'il était dommage que la plupart des anciens du bahut n'aient jamais vu leur vrai visage, sans quoi ils auraient sans doute eu plus d'amis. Mais après tout, qui disait qu'ils avaient besoin de plus d'amis ? Ils nous avaient, Emy et moi, et aussi Michelle et Spring.

Nous continuions à nous voir même si nous n'avions pas tous intégré la même école, et j'étais franchement heureuse de cette joyeuse bande de potes.

Une fois qu'Emy eut fini de saluer Sam et Maria, elle vint à son tour voir les garçons.

« C'est dingue, ça, soupira-t-elle en voyant leur air ému. On part pas à la guerre, vous savez.  
-Non, vous allez simplement infiltrer une base secrète potentiellement très dangereuse pour récupérer l'arme qui a failli être responsable de la destruction de Manhattan, et de la montée en puissance d'un fou furieux, énuméra Peter. Mais t'as raison ça ressemble pas du tout à une guerre.  
-Dis, si vous en trouvez, vous nous ramènerez un morceau de ces serpents en métal de l'espace ? nous demanda soudain Ned, les yeux brillants d'excitation.  
-Mais bien-sûr, on n'aura qu'à sortir les barres de toit du Quinjet, raillai-je avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec un bout d'alien ?  
-Un bout de _robot_ alien, précisa Ned. Et t'imagines pas toutes les idées qui me trottent dans la tête.  
-Ouais, répliqua Emy en le regardant d'un air légèrement inquiet. Pense aussi à rester en vie avec toutes ces idées, hein.  
-N'empêche que si j'avais pas toutes ces idées brillantes on serait jamais sortis ensemble, miss Stark ».

Ma sœur émit une sorte de couinement-grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à un cri de dauphin, alors que je me tournais lentement vers elle, quêtant une quelconque confirmation. Non. Ils n'avaient quand même pas…

« Non mais c'est dingue et j'ai raté quoi d'autre quand j'étais en Sokovie, moi ?! m'offusquai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine, vexée.  
-Mais on n'est pas sortis ensemble enfin ! protesta Emy en virant au rouge pivoine, sa voix montant peu à peu dans les aigus. C'est lui là il s'est mis ça dans la tête tout seul !  
-Beuh c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, donc arrête de dire que j'étais tout seul ! protesta Ned.  
-On était bourrés comme des barriques, lui fit remarquer ma sœur.  
-Ouais mais y'a quand même eu bisou », ajoutai-je pour donner un peu plus de consistance aux propos de Ned.

Emy me lança un regard meurtrier. Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'avait dû ressentir Loki avant de se faire empaler au milieu de son salon. Mais Emy ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille… n'est-ce pas ?

« Les filles, nous interpella Steve (le sauveur universel). Faut y'aller ».

Après un dernier signe de la main aux garçons, nous nous introduisîmes dans le Quinjet à la suite des autres, et nous installâmes confortablement, alors que Natasha se mettait aux commandes.

Cela faisait un peu moins de deux ans que je n'avais pas quitté le pays. Et bizarrement j'étais sur le point de retourner à ma dernière destination hors Etats-Unis. Et je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était bon ou mauvais signe, mais je préférais ne pas y penser.

Alors je me tournai plutôt vers ma sœur, qui regardait par la vitre qui donnait vers l'extérieur alors que le Quinjet s'élevait doucement dans les airs, et faisait un signe de la main à ceux qui restaient.

J'eus un sourire en coin.

« C'est dommage qu'il ait pas pu venir avec nous.  
-Mais puisque je te dis que je suis pas sortie avec lui ! grommela Emy en se tournant définitivement vers moi. Il a voulu que je l'aide à finir sa maquette légos, on s'est enfilés quelques bières, sauf que comme je tiens pas l'alcool ça a _un peu dérapé_. De là à dire qu'on est sortis ensemble ? Non merci, même pas en rêve. En plus tu vois Ned en Sokovie ? Il se serait fait tuer dès qu'il aurait posé l'orteil hors de l'avion, alors je vois pas ce que…  
-Je parlais de Sam », précisai-je en haussant les sourcils.

Ma sœur fronça le nez et les sourcils.

« De ce point de vue là ça me semble amplement plus logique, merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne, répondit-elle. Et je crois que Steve et moi ou a usé de tous les stratagèmes possibles pour le convaincre de venir, mais que veux-tu, il se fait vieux le vétéran.  
-N'empêche que vous auriez fait une sacrée équipe, renchéris-je.  
-Comment tu sais, on n'a jamais fait d'interventions ensemble, me fit-elle remarquer en arquant un sourcil.  
-Pas besoin de ça pour remarquer que vous vous entendez bien », ajoutai-je.

Ma sœur resta songeuse encore un instant, avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir son portable et ses écouteurs de la poche de sa veste. Veste...

« T'as pas mis la tenue de combat que Bruce a créée pour toi ? lui demandai-je, surprise.  
-Quelle tenue de combat ? répliqua Emy. Tu crois vraiment que zigoto number one là bas – elle indiqua Tony du pouce – va nous laisser nous battre ? Attention on casse.  
-Ça c'est une excellente réponse, je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon, lui lança Tony, qui évidemment écoutait notre conversation en faisant mine de rien depuis le début.  
-Voui papounet, répondit Emy avec un sourire colgate, avant de me lancer un regard éloquent et de dézipper légèrement sa veste pour me montrer qu'elle portait sa tenue sous ses vêtements de civile, puis d'ajouter : Et personnellement si je t'ai laissée mettre ta tenue de combat sans broncher c'est parce-que je voulais pas te priver de la joie d'essayer ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle te taille super bien d'ailleurs ! ».

Ce disant, ma sœur m'indiqua de nouveau Tony d'un signe de pouce avant de secouer la tête et de brandir sa main droite en joignant son pouce et son index en mode « t'inquiète, je gère ».

Je dus user de toute ma force psychologique pour me retenir d'éclater de rire. Et mes efforts furent réduits à néant lorsque je croisai le regard de Bruce, qui nous regardait comme s'il hésitait entre rire et désespérer sur notre compte.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? me demanda Tony en se tournant à demi vers moi.  
-Rien, c'est Emy qui me fait des grimaces, répondis-je.  
-Et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi j'arrive pas à ne pas vous considérer comme mes bébés, soupira Tony d'un air mélodramatique.  
-Ouais, un gros bébé de vingt ans, intervint Natasha sans quitter sa trajectoire des yeux.  
-C'est encore jeune vingt ans! protesta Clint tout en vérifiant son carquois. J'aimerais bien avoir vingt ans !  
-Mais même quand elles auront soixante-dix ans elles seront encore mes bébés, répliqua Tony avant d'avoir un court instant de réflexion. Et moi je serai mort. Mais je reviendrai vous hanter jusqu'à la fin vous ne vous débarrasserez pas aussi facilement de moi.  
-Oh zut, j'avais cru », railla Emy.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme le plus absolu. Et pour cause : plus nous nous approchions de notre destination, plus je sentais un indescriptible malaise m'envahir. Pas au point de me donner la nausée, mais... je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Même avec de la K-pop en boucle dans mes oreilles.

A l'instant même où je me faisais cette réflexion, la chanson que j'écoutais fut coupée en plein milieu, et mon téléphone se mit à diffuser la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven.

Je me tournai lentement vers ma sœur, qui affichait un air trop innocent pour ne pas paraître suspect.

Je retins un sourire malicieux, avant de lancer très naturellement :

« T'es sûre que vous êtes pas sortis ensemble, avec Ned ? ».

Effet réussi : Emy cracha comme un chat, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, de me tourner le dos et de croiser les bras en mode boudage.

Puis, comme elle était incapable de tenir bien longtemps, elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi à peine dix secondes plus tard, affichant cette fois-ci un air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'après avoir piraté mon téléphone.

« T'as pas l'air bien, me fit-elle remarquer.  
-Le mal de l'air ? proposai-je.  
-Non, t'as pas l'air bien, mais pas comme ça, précisa Emy qui savait que j'essayais de la prendre pour une quiche mais faisait mine de rien.  
-Ouais, bon, t'as gagné, soupirai-je, avant de lancer un bref regard à Tony (qui était de toute manière plongé dans une conversation avec Steve) et de poursuivre : J'ai un peu le cafard à l'idée de retourner là-bas après...  
-Beau blond aux yeux bleus Maximoff ? », acheva Emy comme si elle se doutait depuis le début que mon mal-être avait un rapport avec ça.

Je soupirai avant de me pincer l'arête du nez, agacée. Emy avait généralement une très mauvaise mémoire à court terme, due au fait qu'elle avait des soucis de concentration. Malheureusement pour moi, il se trouvait que sa mémoire à long terme était excellente, et qu'elle stockait assez généralement des informations qui pouvaient sembler inutiles (comme mon ancien numéro de téléphone, le code de sécurité de notre ancien immeuble...), mais potentiellement... agaçantes.

« Pietro Maximoff, précisa Emy, bien consciente que j'avais envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans l'épaule.  
-Roh mais arrête, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-C'est ça ou pas ? me demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
-Oui, bon, c'est ça », grommelai-je en évitant soigneusement de la regarder (mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour sentir sa satisfaction comme si elle me collait à la peau).

Comme je ne disais rien de plus, ma sœur sembla se rendre compte que je n'avais pas du tout envie de plaisanter sur ce sujet, et elle me dit d'une voix douce :

« Leyna... je sais qu'il t'a fait de la peine, mais tu dois garder en tête que ce n'est pas pour lui que tu retournes en Sokovie. En plus, même si c'est pas si grand comme pays... ça reste un pays. Nous on va dans une zone désaffectée au cœur de la cambrousse infiltrer une base d'espions machiavéliques. Tu penses sincèrement que t'as une chance de le croiser là-bas ? ».

Je lançai un regard outré à ma sœur, qui haussa les sourcils et les épaules. Le souci, quand elle sortait ce genre d'inepties, c'était que la plupart du temps elles s'avéraient inexplicablement être correctes. Comme la fois où elle s'était mise soudain à avoir très peur en faisant un tour de grande roue alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le vertige, quelques secondes avant que ladite grande roue ne commence à se casser la figure. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ni surtout comment, mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle commence à monter des hypothèses farfelues, je me sentais assez mal comme ça.

Comme elle avait désactivé le piratage de mon téléphone, je remis ma playlist de K-pop, en espérant grandement ne plus être dérangée jusqu'à la fin du trajet, aussi je fermai les yeux en attendant que ça passe, essayant de me vider un peu la tête.

Je sursautai en beauté lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter le genou, et je brandis machinalement mon téléphone portable comme une arme vers ma sœur... avant de remarquer que c'était Steve qui venait de s'installer en face de moi. Et de me dire que je n'avais potentiellement pas envie de me servir de mon téléphone comme d'une arme contre ma sœur. J'y tenais trop. Au téléphone.

J'arrachai mes écouteurs de mes oreilles, alors que Steve semblait se demander si c'était bon ou s'il ferait mieux d'adopter une position de défense.

« C'est bon, lui fis-je remarquer, légèrement détendue. J'ai déjà mangé ce matin.  
-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était venue, relativisa Steve. Et sinon ? T'en penses quoi de ce cadeau d'anniversaire ?  
-La tenue est géniale ! lui fis-je remarquer. Elle est tellement souple que je la sens quasiment pas, en plus elle est toute douce et... ah mais ta figurine était géniale aussi, poursuivis-je en comprenant à son regard que ce n'était pas le cadeau dont il voulait parler. Elle trône sur ma table de nuit, à côté de ma lampe, en plus l'éclairage la met en valeur donc...  
-En fait je voulais parler du cadeau de Fury, mais si la figurine te plaît c'est tant mieux », répliqua Steve avec un sourire amusé.

Ah oui... évidemment, le cadeau qui faisait débat.

J'adoptai un air pensif qui surprit visiblement Steve. Il savait que j'étais toujours franche avec lui, et il s'était sans doute attendu à une réponse ultra positive.

« Tu vas pas me dire que ma figurine c'était mieux quand même, me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mais non, soupirai-je... Si ! Non, enfin je veux dire... c'est pas la même chose... pas comparable, me rattrapai-je.  
-Mouais, enfin j'ai pas l'impression que tu sois en extase devant le cadeau de Fury non plus, remarqua Steve. Pourtant t'as décidé de venir en tenant tête à... à peu près tout le monde, donc...  
-C'est pas que j'aurais préféré rester à New York, soupirai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez. C'est juste que... j'aurais préféré ne pas retourner en Sokovie ».

Steve fronça les sourcils. Ah, ce regard inquiet. Ça faisait longtemps.

« … Il s'est passé quelque-chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé en Sokovie ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, lui répondis-je très honnêtement.  
-... Mais tu vas pas m'en parler, comprit-il aussitôt.  
-Non, lui répondis-je d'un air navré. Y'a qu'une seule personne en dehors de moi qui soit au courant, ajoutai-je en indiquant Emy d'un geste de menton. Et elle ne dira rien elle non plus.  
-J'allais pas lui poser la question, me répondit Steve en haussant les épaules. Si t'as décidé de rien dire, c'est ton droit. Je chercherai pas à en savoir d'avantage.  
-T'es trop mignon, merci, répondis-je à Steve, sincèrement touchée, en prenant sa main dans la mienne.  
-Mais... ajouta-t-il en serrant ses doigts autour des miens. Je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, de... t'exprimer à ce sujet... je suis là. Même si je suppose que tu préféreras parler à Emy.  
-Me dis pas que t'es jaloux ? le charriai-je.  
-Ouais, des fois je me dis que j'aurais dû être ton frère, ç'aurait été plus simple, plaisanta Steve.  
-Même mon frère n'aurait pas eu cette info, il n'y a qu'à ma sœur que je puisse envisager d'en parler, ris-je avant d'ajouter : Et je suis contente que tu sois pas mon frère. Ç'aurait pas été la même chose ».

Steve me sourit, avant de me tapoter affectueusement la main et de se lever pour rejoindre les autres au niveau du cockpit.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, pensive.

Je l'avais toujours considéré comme un ami. Oui, bon, je devais admettre qu'avant de le rencontrer j'avais pas mal fantasmé sur Captain America, comme toute groupie qui se respecte. Mais j'avais appris à connaître Steve Rogers et... bizarrement, alors qu'il était l'incarnation même de mon idole, je ne l'avais jamais envisagé comme autre chose qu'un ami. Pas même un crush. Peut-être parce-qu'il était... pas mal plus vieux que moi ? Il avait quel âge sans compter les années qu'il avait passé sous la glace ? Après tout il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Et je m'étais toujours bien entendue avec lui, mieux qu'avec les autres, alors qu'il était un collègue de Tony avant tout.

… Je me demandai avec un certain malaise comment aurait réagi Tony s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées à cet instant précis… et me souvins avec horreur qu'un _autre membre de ma famille_ était capable de lire dans mes pensées. Alors j'éloignai rapidement mon esprit de ce sujet, et c'est à cet instant que Natasha annonça notre atterrissage imminent.

Tant mieux, dans un sens. Parce que Emy était trop concentrée sur Bruce pour avoir fait attention aux pensées que je venais d'avoir, et dans un sens ça me rassurait.

« Tu le surveilleras, hein ? lui demandait Bruce d'un air inquiet.  
-Bruce, relativisa Emy. Tu sais que les personnes qui se trouvent dans cette base sont des membres d'HYDRA. Ils essaieront de nous tuer. Alors si Hulk en zigouille un ou deux… cent, c'est pas dramatique.  
-Ouais mais j'ai vraiment horreur de lâcher le monstre, lui répondit Bruce, mal à l'aise. Je préférerais que Fury retienne mes services pour des trucs plus… scientifiques.  
-Désolé mon vieux, mais c'est pas tes services que Fury a retenu, c'est bien Hulk qu'il y avait marqué sur le dossier d'embauche.  
-Ouais, youpie », grommela Bruce.

Le pauvre. Je le comprenais ! Il était le gars le plus gentil que je connaisse, et il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Savoir qu'on abritait une créature quasi incontrôlable à l'intérieur de soi… je me souvenais de ce que j'avais ressenti en découvrant la panthère. J'avais appris à la dompter, mais je n'étais pas certaine que Hulk se laisse dompter aussi facilement. Il n'y avait que deux personnes capables de l'aborder sans se faire taper dessus : Premièrement Emy, qu'il avait prise en affection depuis le jour où il nous avait sauvé la vie. Ensuite, Natasha.

J'avais été surprise de l'apprendre, mais finalement, j'avais trouvé que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Après tout, au départ, Emy n'était pas censée participer aux missions du SHIELD, et même en considérant qu'elle y participe, elle pourrait très bien se retrouver occupée ailleurs à un moment où Hulk avait besoin d'être maîtrisé. C'était donc elle qui avait proposé à Natasha de lui apprendre comment on faisait.

Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi Natasha, elle m'avait tout simplement répondu qu'il était évident que Bruce avait le béguin pour elle. Et qu'elle espérait que, comme Hulk partageait une part de son esprit avec Bruce (bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre), il finirait lui aussi par faire confiance à Natasha.

C'était d'une logique basique, presque trop basique pour qu'on puisse espérer qu'elle soit effective : mais ça l'avait été.

Les résultats avaient été très concluants dès les premiers tests. Emy avait appris la berceuse à Natasha, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Hulk y avait répondu. Il s'était montré méfiant, au début, mais il avait semblé comprendre que Natasha n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Et comme Emy se trouvait dans la même pièce, il en avait déduit qu'il ne risquait rien en faisant confiance à Natasha. Parce que Emy était son amie, et qu'elle ne le trahirait jamais.

« Tu sais que… poursuivit Emy.  
-Oui, je sais que tu as confiance en Hulk et que Hulk a confiance en toi, répliqua Bruce. Mais moi je n'ai pas confiance en lui.  
-Essaie, tu te sentiras beaucoup plus zen, après », répliqua Emy, et Bruce lui adressa un sourire ironique avant qu'elle ne se lève et se dirige vers moi.

Je fis mine de ne pas avoir écouté leur conversation, et lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber en face de moi je me reconcentrai plutôt sur mes propres angoisses. Non. Mauvaise idée…

« Hey, me dit Emy en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Prête, Winter ? ».

 _« Prête, Winter ? »._

J'avais déjà entendu cette phrase. Mais où ? … Peut être au cours d'un des sauvetages que nous avions effectués ensemble. Sans doute. Car après tout, il n'y avait que pendant nos missions de sauvetage qu'on m'appelait Winter Smith.

…

« Smith, ça te dit un truc ? », demandai-je vaguement à ma sœur.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de gonfler ses joues de hamster et de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

« Laisse-tomber », répondis-je d'un ton désinvolte alors que le Quinjet se posait dans une clairière en bordure de bois.

Pourtant… cela continuait à me titiller. Pourquoi Winter Smith ? Winter avait toujours été un surnom. Jamais associé à un nom de famille, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une seconde identité. Winter, c'était moi. Winter Smith… je ne savais même pas si cette personne existait. Et quelque-chose me disait que je n'avais pas envie de le savoir.

 _ **?**_

 _Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que j'étais en faction, cachée derrière ce muret. Je commençais à penser que nous nous étions fait avoir, parce que personne ne semblait vouloir passer par là._

 _Peut-être notre contact avait-il été corrompu ? Si c'était le cas, nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici en vitesse, mais… une petite voix me disait qu'il valait mieux attendre. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Encore un tout petit peu. Nous n'avions pas perdu notre temps pour rien… nous ne pouvions pas partir sans rien._

 _« News ? entendis-je dans mon oreillette.  
-RAS, répondis-je à mon binôme, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, dans l'avion.  
-Il pourrait se magner un peu les fesses, notre suspect, me fit-elle remarquer en soupirant.  
-Parle pour toi, il caille, dehors, répliquai-je.  
-Imagine que je décide de te tenir compagnie et que quelqu'un repère l'avion, ou pire, nous le vole. On ferait quoi après ?  
-Ça va, miss « Je sais tout », soupirai-je.  
-C'est miss « J'ai réponse à tout », s'il-vous-plaît », répondit mon binôme._

 _Je faisais mine d'être agacée chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque-chose, mais la vérité c'était que je n'étais pas habituée à travailler avec quelqu'un, et que j'avais du mal à m'attacher aux gens. Or avec elle… ç'avait été presque trop facile. Nous étions très différentes l'une de l'autre, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que nous étions faites pour nous entendre, alors que nous nous connaissions depuis à peine plus d'un mois. Et l'idée de lui faire confiance aussi facilement, aussi rapidement, me faisait peur._

 _J'avais grandi dans l'univers du SHIELD, j'avais été formée à devenir un agent dès mon plus jeune âge. Mais à l'école des agents, j'avais été un peu trop prompte à me lier d'amitié avec les gens. Et ç'avait failli me coûter ma place plusieurs fois. Parce que dès que je m'étais avérée être une menace potentielle pour leur succès, les personnes que j'avais connues avaient fait en sorte de m'évincer aussi discrètement que possible. Je l'avais très mal pris, et c'était à partir de ce jour que j'avais commencé à m'enfermer dans une coquille hermétique, loin des gens, loin des rapports humains. La seule personne que j'arrivais à considérer comme une amie c'était Natasha._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'_ elle _débarque dans ma vie comme un ouragan, et ne chamboule tout._

 _J'avais jusque-là pris soin de refuser toutes ses invitations à boire un verre entre filles, ou à se lier d'amitié d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, mais même en ne la fréquentant que pendant nos missions ou pendant les entraînements… j'en venais à l'apprécier. Et je ne cessais de me dire qu'elle n'était peut-être pas différente de mes prétendus amis de l'école des agents._

 _Mais… il se pouvait aussi qu'elle soit comme Natasha._

 _Alors je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire confiance ou pas. Et je détestais ne pas savoir._

 _« T'entends rien ? »._

 _Je sortis de mes pensées, et constatai que si, effectivement, je pouvais entendre un son de plus en plus imposant._

 _Je pensai d'abord à des bruits de pas, avant de comprendre que c'était l'hélice d'un hélicoptère._

 _« Merde ! sifflai-je, sortant de ma cachette et me mettant à courir vers la clairière dans laquelle nous avions posé l'avion.  
-Ils nous ont repérées ? me demanda mon binôme.  
-Démarre l'avion. Démarre sur le champ !  
-Mais je… »._

 _J'entendis soudain un grésillement, et le contact fut coupé. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir attrapée. Elle avait l'œil partout, elle les aurait vus venir ! Et moi… Bon sang, j'avais choisi le bon moment pour me perdre dans mes pensées ! Si j'avais réagi une seconde plus tôt peut-être que…_

 _Non. Ne pas penser au pire. Inspirer. Expirer. Et courir. Vite. Elle allait forcément bien. Elle avait suivi la même formation que moi. Nous étions parées à tout. Elle savait se défendre. … Mais nos ennemis aussi savaient se défendre._

 _Je m'arrêtai en dérapage contrôlé en notant la présence d'une silhouette un peu plus loin devant moi. Peut-être que c'était-elle ?_

 _Les hélicoptères semblaient voler de plus en plus près. Non. La silhouette sortit une arme et la braqua sur moi. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle…_

 _J'entendis le coup de feu partir avant même de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, persuadée que ma dernière heure était venue, mais… ça ne faisait pas mal._

 _Incertaine, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux. La silhouette qui m'avait menacée d'une arme s'était effondrée sur le sol. Et une autre se tenait désormais à sa place. Une silhouette que j'aurais reconnue entre mille._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! COURS ! », me cria-t-elle._

 _Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, je la suivis._

 _Je décidai de lui faire confiance._

 _Pas seulement comme à mon binôme._

 _Mais comme à une amie._

 _Parce qu'elle venait de me sauver la vie où tant d'autres auraient simplement prétendu ne pas être arrivés à temps._

 _Et que je savais qu'à sa place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour ce léger retard, je suis en pleine période d'examens et j'ai pas un moment à moi, c'est vraiment énervant... quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 4, j'en profite d'avoir une micro pause pour vous le poster :)_

 _Bonne lecture! - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je me mis à bâiller. Ça faisait bien deux heures que nous poireautions dans le Quinjet, et pour l'instant les « pros » n'avaient rien à signaler.

J'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient finir par se faire repérer, et qu'à partir de cet instant ça allait saigner. Mais l'ennemi prenait tout son temps, si bien que je commençais à me demander avec une vague d'inquiétude si HYDRA ne nous avait pas senti venir à des kilomètres et s'ils n'avaient pas déserté la base. Cela voudrait dire que le sceptre ne se trouvait plus là. Et je ne voulais même pas l'envisager. Je _voulais_ qu'on mette la main dessus, à tout prix.

Je vis de nouveau le jeu de cartes voler autour de moi comme des confettis. Je soupirai, avant de me tourner vers Emy et Hulk, constatant que ce dernier regardait les cartes voler en grognant.

« Mais non, soupira Emy. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça servait pas à ça.  
-Stupide, grommela Hulk.  
-C'est pas stupide, c'est des cartes, s'obstina Emy sans perdre patience.  
-Non mais on était obligées de le faire sortir maintenant ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil, alors que Hulk me regardait d'un air ronchon.  
-Il faut qu'il soit prêt en cas d'attaque surprise, me répliqua Emy.  
-Hulk attaque, répéta Hulk en se tournant vivement vers ma sœur.  
-Oui mais pas maintenant, attends », lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour être aussi patiente. Elle donnait l'impression de parler à un enfant. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchissais… elle était bien la seule personne avec qui Hulk ait réussi à instaurer une certaine forme de dialogue.

Apparemment, il avait prononcé ses premiers mots juste après la bataille de New York, mais n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. Au SHIELD, ils avaient tous été surpris de constater que Hulk semblait avoir moins de mal à se confier à Emy qu'à n'importe-qui d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas si compliqué à comprendre : un climat de confiance s'était installé entre ces deux-là, et même si Hulk semblait toujours ronchon, j'avais déjà constaté plusieurs fois qu'il avait l'air heureux de voir Emy.

 _« Allo, les filles,_ lança soudain la voix de Tony dans nos oreillettes. _Faudrait que vous nous envoyiez le Géant Vert, et restez sur vos gardes, on a de la compagnie.  
-_Petits pois ! fit remarquer Hulk d'un ton très docte.  
-Oui mais non, là le Géant Vert c'est toi, Hulk attaque ! », lança Emy en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos avant d'ouvrir la plateforme du Quinjet pour laisser sortir la boule d'énergie qu'était devenue Hulk.

Je me redressai comme si j'étais montée sur ressort, et m'approchai du cockpit, prête à battre en retraite au moindre mouvement suspect à l'extérieur.

Mais la clairière dans laquelle nous nous étions posés semblait déserte. Néanmoins, je me tournai vers ma sœur.

« On ferait peut-être bien de sortir pour faire le guet, lui dis-je.  
-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi », me répondit Emy, qui me précéda par la plateforme par laquelle était passé Hulk.

Dehors, comme je l'avais présumé, tout était calme, et une fois que les pas lourds de Hulk se furent évanouis, nous n'eûmes plus aucun signe qu'une bataille se déroulait à proximité. J'avais l'impression que nous étions perdues dans un coin paisible de la campagne et que nous pourrions presque prévoir un pique-nique…

Je sursautai, et me mis en position de défense. Mais ce n'était rien. Rien qu'un courant d'air. J'avais été surprise parce-que malgré la neige qui recouvrait le paysage d'une couche d'un blanc coton, je n'avais pas senti une once de vent depuis que j'avais pointé le bout de mon nez hors du Quinjet.

Mais… je continuais d'avoir comme une étrange impression. Je baissai presque machinalement les yeux vers mes bras… mes poils s'étaient hérissés comme s'ils étaient parcourus d'électricité statique. Et mes bras étaient recouverts de chair de poule.

« Emy ? demandai-je, incertaine.  
-RAS », me répondit ma sœur, et je me détendis légèrement.

Après tout j'étais à fleur de peau. Normal, c'était ma première mission sur le terrain. Et en Sokovie, qui plus était. Si j'avais pu penser, lorsque j'avais effectué ma mission humanitaire ici, que ce pays abritait une base d'HYDRA…

« WOW ! ».

J'entendis ma sœur retomber lourdement sur ses fesses, et c'est à cet instant que je le perçus. Rien qu'un éclair, une anomalie de la lumière… quelque-chose qui aurait pu sembler naturel. Mais pas pour moi.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? demandai-je à Emy en l'aidant à se relever.  
-Quoi ? T'as vu un truc ? me demanda-t-elle, fébrile. J'ai juste senti que quelqu'un me faisait un croche patte !  
-Et si on allait voir ? ».

Ma sœur se tourna lentement vers moi, paupières plissées, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent progressivement en un immense sourire de Cheshire Cat. Elle m'adressa un bref hochement de tête, avant de fermer les yeux… et l'instant d'après, avec un bruit de bourrasque, elle devenait un nuage de particules.

Alors que j'entamais ma transformation à mon tour, et que je sentais mes ongles s'allonger en griffes, je l'entendis pester, et lui lançai un regard surpris.

« J'ai perdu mon pari, grommela-t-elle, boudeuse. Wilson me doit un verre.  
-T'as parié avec Sam ? m'étonnai-je.  
-Ouais, il a parié que je serais la première de nous deux à utiliser mes pouvoirs.  
-C'était totalement aléatoire comme pari, fis-je remarquer en haussant les sourcils, parce-que Sam n'était pas du genre à parier sur de simples éventualités.  
-Pas selon lui, répliqua ma sœur en secouant la tête.  
-Et pourquoi ? », demandai-je.

Elle me lança un regard malicieux, de son visage qui apparaissait et disparaissait, semblant en parfaite symbiose avec cet étrange brouillard qu'elle était devenue.

« Parce-ce que j'adore ça », me répondit-elle.

L'instant d'après, elle filait telle une fusée vers le couvert des arbres, et je dus bientôt basculer sur quatre pattes pour être certaine de tenir la distance. Peu à peu, je me sentis devenir la panthère, glisser vers l'animalité sans pour autant lui céder totalement. C'était ce que j'aimais dans ma transformation : l'idée de pouvoir faire ce qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait faire, tout en gardant le contrôle.

Ma sœur s'était arrêtée entre deux grands pins, et flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. En arrivant à son niveau, je basculai de nouveau sur deux jambes, et l'instant d'après, Winter était redevenue Leyna Stevens. Mais une Leyna Stevens suréquipée et prête à en découdre.

Je sortis d'une poche de ma tenue de combat la paire de lunettes que Tony m'avait offerte la veille, et l'enfilai d'un geste assuré.

« Jarvis, scanne les alentours. Je veux que tu nous donnes le moindre signalement d'une présence autre que celle d'Emy et moi ».

Je me mis à regarder lentement autour de moi, les verres de mes lunettes se teintant légèrement de rouge, puis de vert lorsque Jarvis eut terminé son analyse.

« _Rien à signaler, Leyna.  
-_C'est pas possible, grommela Emy. Ce truc était là y'a deux secondes, il a pas pu s'envoler… ».

L'instant d'après, je sentis quelqu'un refermer la main sur le dos de ma combinaison, et avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, je me sentis tirée en arrière.

« Leyna ?! ».

Je m'effondrai sur le sol, comme si cette personne invisible venait de me lâcher.

L'instant d'après, Emy était à mes côtés, et tentait de m'aider à me redresser, mais je n'avais tout simplement plus la force de tenir sur mes jambes.

 _« Leyna ?! »._

Cette voix… oh bon sang non, c'était impossible, j'avais eu tellement peur de me retrouver dans cette situation que j'imaginais des choses, mais… ça ne pouvait pas… pourtant… pourtant j'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille…

« Jarvis, scanne les alentours, répétai-je d'une voix sourde.  
 _-Il n'y a rien, Leyna. Emy et toi êtes seules…  
_ -Scanne les alentours ! me mis-je à hurler. Je sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas seules, je veux comprendre comment c'est… ».

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de ma phrase, le souffle coupé.

Emy me disait quelque-chose mais je ne l'entendais pas. Sa voix mêlée à celle de Jarvis ne formait qu'un brouhaha inaudible qui se perdait dans les méandres de ma conscience, alors que tous mes sens étaient concentrés sur cette autre personne, qui se tenait entre deux arbres à tout juste vingt mètres de nous.

Ce garçon aux cheveux blond platine, à la barbe de trois jours… ces yeux d'un bleu intense qui me dévisageaient.

Je sentis soudain une rage incommensurable s'emparer de moi, et l'instant d'après je devenais la panthère.

Je voyais à travers ses yeux mais c'est elle qui agissait. Elle se lança en rugissant vers ce garçon, ce garçon qu'elle avait envie de réduire en lambeaux… pour lui avoir fait tant de mal…

Ce garçon qui disparut sous ses yeux.

La panthère rugit si fort que de la neige tomba des arbres qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par l'autre mutante, la mutante verte… Summer…

Emy…

Bientôt, je redevins moi-même. J'étais recroquevillée sur le sol enneigé, en position de l'œuf, tremblant de tous mes membres, mais pas de froid.

Emy, qui avait repris son apparence humaine, étant penchée sur moi et posa une main sur mon front, avant de l'en retirer presque immédiatement.

« T'es bouillante, bredouilla-t-elle. Leyna, je vais te ramener au Quinjet…  
-Non… protestai-je d'une voix hoquetante, alors que des larmes commençaient de ruisseler sur mes joues.  
-Leyna, tu n'es pas en état de… protesta-t-elle.  
-NON ! hurlai-je soudain en me redressant en position assise. Tu ne COMPRENDS PAS ! Tu ne peux pas COMPRENDRE ! ».

Emy, choquée, recula de quelques pas. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de la panthère. Et le pire dans tout ça… c'était que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir fait exprès. J'avais voulu que la panthère prenne le dessus… pour lui faire du mal.

Emy ne comprenait pas. Que ce soit moi ou la panthère, nous ne nous en étions jamais prises à elle. Nous avions toujours su qu'elle était notre alliée, et qu'elle ne nous ferait jamais de mal.

« Emy, bredouillai-je en tentant de conserver mon calme. La Sokovie… rien n'était un hasard, rien…  
-Je comprend pas, bredouilla ma sœur.  
-La première fois que je suis venue, précisai-je. Je pensais que tout n'avait été que le fruit du hasard mais je me suis trompée. Et tu avais raison, sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, mais tu avais raison. Il est ici.  
-Qui ça ? me demanda ma sœur, réellement effrayée désormais.  
-Pietro. Il savait qui j'étais la première fois, lui répondis-je. Il travaillait pour le compte d'HYDRA, ils ont des espions partout, ils ont dû savoir que j'arrivais dans le pays, qui sait, peut-être même qu'ils ont fait en sorte que je sois envoyée en Sokovie plutôt qu'ailleurs pour que leur petit cobaye puisse faire mumuse avec moi, j'en sais rien, ce dont je suis sûre c'est que tout ça n'est qu'une putain de machination !  
- _Pas de gros mots !_ ».

Je fis un bond et retombai littéralement sur mes jambes, tous mes sens en alerte. J'avais complètement oublié que nous étions toujours reliées aux autres par nos oreillettes, et ils venaient visiblement de reprendre contact avec nous.

« _Les filles,_ intervint la voix de Natasha. _On a entendu du grabuge par là-bas, comme un rugissement… vous allez bien ? Leyna ?  
_ -C'est rien, répondis-je en essayant de garder le ton le plus neutre possible. Rien à signaler autour du Quinjet. On se tient au courant.  
- _Et c'est quoi la… machination ?_ me demanda Steve qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se résigner à reprendre mon expression.  
- _La « putain de machination », s'il-vous-plaît ! Faut vous décoincer un peu, mon vieux,_ intervint alors la voix de Tony. _Leyna ? Tu parlais de quoi ?  
-_Je me disais qu'ils avaient pas pu vous tomber dessus aussi brusquement, c'est forcément une machination.  
- _Ah, c'est tout ? On le savait déjà depuis trente minutes, mais c'est bien ton temps de réflexion s'affine de jour en jour,_ me fit remarquer Tony. _Bon, les filles, surveillez les alentours, et tenez-nous au courant s'il y a du changement. Et faites attention : il semblerait qu'un optimisé se trouve sur les lieux_ ».

Une fois que je fus certaine que le contact avait bel et bien été coupé, j'arrachai l'oreillette de mon oreille et la jetai par terre, avant de l'écraser sans ménagement sous ma semelle.

« Leyna ! protesta Emy, choquée.  
-Ça me regarde, lui répondis-je. Fais-en sorte qu'ils croient que je suis toujours avec toi. J'ai un optimisé à retrouver ».

Emy secoua fébrilement la tête, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester. L'instant d'après, des griffes remplaçaient mes ongles et je sentais mon visage se recouvrir de fourrure. Je tournai le dos à ma sœur, et m'éloignai d'un pas résolu vers le cœur de la forêt.

Plus j'avançais, plus les sons de combat me semblaient proches, et je commençais à regarder anxieusement autour de moi, inquiète à l'idée de me faire repérer par les Avengers. J'avais des comptes à régler, et ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler et s'ils essayaient je risquais fort de devenir méchante. Parce que je prenais certainement cette affaire beaucoup trop à cœur, mais c'était après tout la devise qui s'était retournée contre Loki : « L'esprit n'est pas le seul point faible de l'être humain ». Et malheureusement, que ce soit pour un dieu comme lui, ou pour une optimisée comme moi… le cœur, c'était le pire.

« Sors de là, grondai-je sans être persuadée qu'il était réellement là. Sors de là tout de suite, parce que si je dois te trouver par mes propres moyens tu risques de moyennement apprécier ».

Premièrement, je ne remarquai rien d'anormal. Puis j'entendis un bruit de bourrasque dans mon dos, et lorsque je me retournai il se tenait devant moi.

Il fronça les sourcils face à mon apparence de semi panthère, mais je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de mon apparence. Il avait invoqué la panthère. Il avait provoqué ma colère. Et il allait récolter ce qu'il avait semé.

« Comment est-ce que tu as _pu_ , crachai-je à son adresse, mes yeux luisant d'un éclat malveillant.  
-Leyna, bredouilla-t-il, mal-à-l'aise. Je sais que les apparences ne jouent pas en ma faveur mais ce n'est pas ce que…  
-Arrête, sifflai-je, furieuse. Tous les baratineurs dans ton genre n'ont que cette phrase-là à la bouche, ce que je veux comprendre c'est pourquoi t'as continué de faire semblant aussi longtemps ! Tu voulais que je m'attache à toi, c'est ça ?! Tu voulais me briser le cœur, m'affaiblir ? Ou tu voulais simplement que je te donne des infos sur les Avengers ?  
-Réfléchis trente secondes ! protesta-t-il, l'air outré. Est-ce que je t'ai une seule fois demandé le moindre renseignement sur les Avengers ? Jamais ! Et c'est parce-que j'ignorais totalement qui tu étais jusqu'à ce que… ».

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, et me lança un regard peiné. Sans doute parce qu'il devinait que désormais sa parole avait peu d'importance à mes yeux, et qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son ridicule. Pourtant, il tint à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Leyna Stevens, poursuivit-il. C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand on s'est rencontrés. Leyna _Stevens_. Pour moi tu as toujours été Leyna Stevens, c'est le nom que j'ai entré dans mon répertoire, c'est le nom que tu m'as _donné._ Stevens. Pas Stark ».

C'était vrai. Et je devais admettre que j'étais presque étonnée qu'il y ait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait.

« Puis un jour, au journal télévisé, ils parlaient de ce type, ce Tony Stark. Ils disaient qu'il avait engagé des gens du gouvernement pour débarrasser les déchets de la bataille de New York, entre autres, et à un moment ils ont montré une vidéo de lui et de ces deux filles qu'il a adoptées. J'ai cru que mes yeux me jouaient des tours, alors j'ai été sur internet, j'ai fait des recherches… et c'est là que j'ai compris que t'étais la fille de Stark ».

Je me rendis à peine compte que j'avais repris mon apparence humaine. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, et je luttais pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Non. Pas devant lui.

« Et c'est à partir de ce jour-là que je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles, me dit-il finalement. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, parce que si HYDRA avait appris que ma petite-amie était…  
-Arrête, sifflai-je. N'ose même pas employer ce terme pour parler de moi. Espèce de sale traître ».

J'eus une drôle de sensation, comme un vertige, mais avant que cela ne soit confirmé j'entendis un cri et la sensation stoppa aussitôt.

« Attention, lança la voix de ma sœur d'un ton glacial. Ils sont deux. Ils t'ont tendu une embuscade ».

Je me tournai lentement vers la personne qui se trouvait désormais aux côtés de Pietro. Même si elle dévisageait ma sœur avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de crainte (je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi), même si je ne croisai pas son regard, je la reconnus immédiatement pour l'avoir aperçue deux ans plus tôt.

Wanda.

Sans une once de considération pour moi, elle se tourna vers son frère, et lui murmura quelque-chose que je compris à peine.

« Ce sont elles ».

Pietro se tourna brusquement vers sa sœur, sourcils froncés, avant de nous dévisager de nouveau Emy et moi, pendant quelques secondes, puis de nous dire finalement :

« Partez vite.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Tony ? demanda soudain Emy, l'air furieux, en faisant un pas vers Wanda.  
-Bon sang, mais foutez le camp ! », nous cria Pietro.

L'instant d'après, Wanda et lui avaient disparu, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Je fixai pendant bien dix secondes l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus un instant plus tôt, et ce ne fut que lorsque Thor referma sa main sur mon épaule que je revins à la réalité, et je me laissai guider jusqu'au Quinjet comme un pantin sans vie.

 _ **?**_

 _Nous étions toutes deux assises en face de lui, et mes yeux allaient de photo en photo. Je lançai un bref regard à mon binôme, qui arborait l'air le plus sérieux que je lui avais jamais vu._

 _Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers Fury, et lui demanda en haussant les sourcils._

 _« Des expériences sur des êtres humains ? demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est exact, répondit Fury.  
-Je croyais que ces expériences avaient cessé après la seconde guerre mondiale », fis-je remarquer._

 _Fury se tourna lentement vers moi. Oui, j'avais révisé ma petite leçon d'Histoire, et alors ? J'avais lu pas mal de choses sur Captain America et sur Crâne Rouge, qui étaient issus de ces expériences sur les êtres humains. Captain America avait beau avoir été un grand héros dans le temps, je ne cautionnais pas ce genre de choses, et je voyais le retour de cette « tendance » d'un très mauvais œil._

 _« Les cobayes sont des volontaires, ou contraints ? demandai-je.  
-Apparemment les discours de propagande d'HYDRA sont toujours aussi au point, répondit Fury. Ils arrivent à convaincre bon nombre de leurs sous-fifres, mais aussi des civils qu'ils enrôlent à leur cause.  
-C'est immonde, intervint mon amie en faisant la moue. Et ils ont dans l'idée de créer une armée de mutants ?  
-Pour renverser l'ordre mondial ? C'est l'idée, apparemment, nous répondit Fury. Mais nous ne pouvons pas parler de mutants à proprement parler.  
-Plutôt des optimisés, grommelai-je presque pour moi-même.  
-C'est exactement le terme qui conviendrait, répliqua Fury. Des optimisés qui une fois le processus de transformation terminé auront des capacités que les êtres humains ne posséderont jamais.  
-Et il n'est absolument pas souhaitable que ça arrive », comprit ma collègue._

 _Bon, je supposais que Fury ne nous avait pas fait venir dans son bureau pour qu'on se raconte des potins._

 _« Vous avez fait vos preuves en tant qu'équipières sur le terrain, je suis surpris de constater à quelle vitesse vous vous êtes adaptées l'une à l'autre.  
-Oui, on se débrouille, répondis-je modestement en lançant un regard entendu à ma collègue.  
-Je pense que vous seriez prêtes pour une mission de grande envergure, nous répondit tout naturellement Fury.  
-Ouais, j'ai quand même dû buter un gars lors de ma dernière mission pour que ma coéquipière ne se fasse pas descendre, fit très doctement remarquer mon binôme.  
-Je parlais d'une vraie mission, pas d'une simple faction, répliqua Fury avec un sourire en coin.  
-On veut bien, mais si ces cobayes sont volontaires on fait comment ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oh, je suis certain que vous trouverez… une solution intermédiaire », ajouta Fury, avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, nous laissant seules avec nos pensées._

 _Un silence assez pesant s'installa entre nous alors que nous nous plongions toutes deux dans une profonde réflexion._

 _« Tu crois que Barton lui a parlé du coup du scotch ? me demanda finalement ma coéquipière en se tournant à demi vers moi.  
-Je crois que le directeur n'aurait pas besoin de Barton pour être au courant pour le coup du scotch, relativisai-je. Et je crois qu'il est au courant.  
-Ah », répondit simplement mon amie avant de regarder de nouveau le mur en face d'elle._

 _Nous nous tûmes pendant près de cinq secondes, puis ma coéquipière reprit soudain la parole :_

 _« Tu crois que Coulson lui a parlé du coup du scotch ?  
-Ouais, c'est ce que je pense, répondis-je en hochant lentement la tête. Faudra qu'on réfléchisse la prochaine fois avant de lui faire notre rapport de mission »._

 _Alors que mon amie hochait la tête d'un air entendu, je me tournai vers elle en arborant un air sérieux._

 _« Alors, t'en penses quoi de cette mission ?  
-On n'est pas en position de refuser, pas vrai ? répliqua-t-elle.  
-T'envisagerais sincèrement de refuser ? lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Non, tu rigoles ? Notre première vraie mission entre filles ! Ça va être top, répondit ma collègue avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Infiltrer une base d'HYDRA… forcer des cobayes volontaires à quitter les lieux… je sens que ça va être la joie.  
-C'est le bonheur d'être agents du SHIELD », lui fis-je remarquer pour clore le débat._

 _Je devais admettre que parfois… je me disais qu'une journée, rien qu'une petite journée peinarde, ça devait être chouette, quand même._


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde! J'ai l'impression que je décale d'un jour de semaine en semaine ^^ bref, voici le chapitre de la semaine! J'espère ne pas m'être faite trop attendre, et dans tous les cas je me ferai pardonner parce que ce chapitre est trèèèès long (selon moi XD)._

 _Bonne lecture! - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :

 _ **Tony Stark :**_

Nous étions sans doute bientôt arrivés à la Tour désormais. Mais je ne me laisserais pas abuser par la bonne humeur générale. Ma mission de père primait sur tout le reste.

Je me massai les tempes, avant de regarder les filles de nouveau en essayant de faire preuve d'une patience infinie.

« Donc je résume, leur dis-je d'une voix sombre. Vous vous êtes éloignées du Quinjet sans mon accord. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Vous nous avez menti délibérément en prétendant toujours vous y trouver, et après ça, vous avez bousillé vos oreillettes en espérant qu'on ne remarquerait rien ?  
-Tes compétences de synthétisation se sont vachement améliorées depuis… tenta Emy, avant de se renfrogner en croisant mon regard noir.  
-Leyna ? demandai-je en me tournant vers mon autre fille, qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis son retour dans l'appareil.  
-C'était mon idée, grogna-t-elle. Arrête d'engueuler Emy à blanc ».

Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré (et me retins de lui lancer autre chose à la tête. Comme un… le manuel de pilotage du Quinjet. Ç'aurait pu être une bonne idée…).

« T'es en train de me dire que tu as entraîné ta sœur dans tes magouilles et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?  
-Et alors ? répliqua Leyna en me lançant un regard indifférent. C'est elle qui a décidé de me suivre, et elle sait se débrouiller comme une grande. Elle a pas quatre ans, et moi non plus.  
-Quatre ans, répétai-je. Tu crois que ça pourrait être la durée de votre prochaine punition à toutes les deux ? Ou je mets plus ?  
-M'en fiche, grommela Leyna avant de me tourner ostensiblement le dos.  
-Arrête, soupira Emy, tentant désespérément de défendre sa sœur, comme elle le faisait toujours. On a déjà fait bien bien pire ! Tu te souviens de la fête foraine ? Non mais sérieux j'ai cru que t'allais nous atomiser sur place ce soir-là c'était… ».

Emy se renfrogna de nouveau en constatant que sa tentative désespérée de reporter mon attention sur elle avait échoué.

Non, je n'étais pas dupe. J'avais remarqué que le comportement de Leyna était tout sauf normal. Même si elle m'avait habitué à être blasée en toutes circonstances… à ce point ? Ça cachait quelque-chose.

« Très bien, voyons les choses autrement, répliquai-je en faisant craquer mes jointures d'un air parfaitement innocent. Leyna, imagine que ta sœur ait été blessée par ces mutants…  
-Elle a rien, je lui ai pas demandé de me suivre, donc cette conversation n'a aucun sens, soupira Leyna, toujours sans me regarder.  
-Mais admettons que… tentai-je de nouveau.  
-Bon sang mais pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre ?! explosa finalement Leyna en bondissant sur ses pieds, me lançant un regard à la fois exaspéré et furieux. Il ne s'est RIEN passé, vous avez récupéré le sceptre, alors tout n'est que joie et bonheur, maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais envisager _deux secondes_ de me ficher la paix ?! ».

Impuissant et totalement sous le choc, je regardai Leyna s'éloigner à grands pas, et se laisser tomber nonchalamment à côté de Steve dans le cockpit.

Comme je savais qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter avec elle si elle était dans cet état, je me tournai vers sa sœur, qui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en constatant que je la regardais fixement.  
-Vous vous foutez de moi, toutes les deux, grommelai-je. Je veux que tu me dises ce qui lui prend, et sur le champ !  
-Ouh là, doucement, protesta Emy en s'étirant. Ma petite promenade dans les bois a été plutôt fatigante, alors je pense que si tu revenais dans une heure ou deux…  
-Emy, tu vas parler, et pas plus tard que maintenant.  
-Mais dis-lui ! protesta Leyna d'un ton véhément. Il te lâchera pas la grappe tant que t'auras pas craché le morceau, alors accouche qu'on ait enfin la paix ! ».

Emy lança un regard incertain à Leyna, avant de se tourner vers moi, avec l'air de se demander dans quel sens il valait mieux qu'elle prenne les choses.

« Bon, tu te souviens que Leyna a été en Sokovie y'a deux ans ? me demanda-t-elle finalement.  
-Non, sans blague ? Est-ce que je donne l'impression d'être un père aussi négligent que ça ? grommelai-je, d'une humeur de chien.  
-Bah il se pourrait qu'il y ait eu un mec… ».

Je sentis mon cœur faire un looping, et je me retins aux bords de mon siège. Un « mec ». Un « garçon ». Un « membre de la race humaine de sexe masculin ». Oh bon sang, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment envie de poursuivre cette conversation, je n'avais pas été préalablement briefé par Pepper pour ce genre de situations… alors c'était quoi déjà, les poireaux et les… non, les choux et les abeilles… les fleurs… enfin zut, à la fin !

« … Rassure-moi, t'es au courant que j'ai eu un mini flirt avec Ned à cette même période ? me demanda Emy d'un ton incertain en me voyant changer de couleur.  
- _Pardon ?!_ demandai-je d'une voix étouffée.  
-LE Ned ? me demanda Natasha, visiblement elle aussi prise au dépourvu. Heureusement que vous êtes pas restés ensemble, ç'aurait été l'apocalypse absolue.  
-Oui mais bon on était bourrés, ajouta Emy pour sa défense.  
-Alors je rêve ou je viens de comprendre « mecs » et « alcool » ? Cette conversation dépasse mes compétences, bredouillai-je, me sentant pris de vertiges.  
-Ah non hein, protesta Emy en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. T'as voulu savoir, maintenant t'assumes. Donc je disais au moment de la Sokovie Leyna a rencontré un mec. Il avait l'air bien sous toutes les coutures, sauf que ça fait bien six mois qu'il lui donne plus de nouvelles.  
-Depuis… attends, ça a duré combien de temps cette histoire ? bredouillai-je.  
-Et il se pourrait, enfin c'est même quasiment sûr à peu près à deux-cent pour cent je dirais que ce mec ce soit un des deux mutants qu'on a rencontré tout à l'heure ».

Bon, c'était clair, j'étais officiellement en train de décéder. Visiblement les autres allaient bientôt me rejoindre de l'autre côté, vu la tête qu'ils tiraient.

« Tu veux dire le blond supersonique ? demanda Natasha en se tournant vivement vers Leyna. Celui à cause duquel Clint a été blessé ?!  
-Merci de me rappeler que j'ai été mis à terre par un gosse, et mon futur beau neveu, en plus, grommela Clint depuis sa couchette.  
-Y'a pas de futur beau neveu qui tienne, gronda Leyna. C'est du passé, cette histoire. Ça fait six mois que j'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et en plus je viens d'apprendre qu'il était du côté d'HYDRA alors laissez tomber ».

Je regardai Leyna en clignant des yeux. Le fait qu'elle réagisse de manière aussi brutale prouvait justement qu'elle tenait encore à ce garçon même s'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant six mois. Et bon sang, je ne pouvais pas laisser partir ma fille avec un suppôt d'HYDRA ! Déjà que le SHIELD je trouvais ça bof, alors HYDRA… et un optimisé en plus ! Elle avait déjà assez à gérer avec ses pouvoirs et ceux de sa sœur, alors là…

« Tony, répéta Leyna en me lançant un regard exaspéré. T'as compris, ou je te fais un dessin ?  
-Non non, ça va, compris », répondis-je, un peu sonné.

Elle avait l'air sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elle n'envisageait plus rien avec ce garçon. Et dans un sens tant mieux. Dans un autre… elle avait l'air d'y avoir vraiment tenu. Il allait falloir que je surveille ça.

Pour l'instant, elle avait l'air un peu plus calme, et Steve avait même réussi à engager une conversation pacifique avec elle. Steve… et dire que je le trouvais un peu trop proche de Leyna, maintenant j'en venais à me dire qu'avec tout ce que je venais d'apprendre, s'ils m'annonçaient leur mariage à l'instant je leur donnerais ma bénédiction.

Mais avec un peu de recul… Non. Personne n'approcherait mes filles. Elles resteraient mes bébés aussi longtemps que possible.

Demandant silencieusement à JARVIS de me rappeler d'avoir une petite discussion avec ce Ned, je me détendis légèrement.

Cette conversation aurait pu beaucoup plus mal tourner… non ?

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je finis d'appliquer mon rouge à lèvres, avant de m'observer un instant le miroir d'un air critique : non, finalement ce n'était pas faux, le style classique ne m'allait pas si mal. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis de robe noire, mais j'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat, d'autant plus que le dos en dentelle apportait une touche d'originalité.

Décidée, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers celle de ma sœur. J'eus tout de même le temps d'entendre la musique et les bruits de conversation provenant du salon, m'indiquant que les premiers invités étaient déjà arrivés.

Je frappai à la porte de Leyna, et comme je m'y attendais je ne reçus aucune réponse. Donc j'entrai.

« Maiiis ! protesta ma sœur, se cachant sous ses couvertures.  
-Y'a pas de maiiis qui tienne, si t'es pas là-bas dans dix minutes je viens te chercher et je t'emmène de force, que tu sois en pyjama ou pas, répliquai-je en croisant les bras.  
-Tu t'es prise pour Pepper ? me demanda Leyna en ronchonnant.  
-D'habitude c'est toi qui joues son rôle, comme t'es pas en état je prends le flambeau », répliquai-je.

Je vis le haut de son minois dépasser de sous les couvertures alors qu'elle m'examinait d'un œil critique.

« T'es toute jolie, me fit-elle remarquer.  
-Merci, répondis-je. J'ai décidé de profiter de cette soirée, mais _pas_ sans toi, ajoutai-je en brandissant un index sévère. Dix minutes, miss Stevens, j'enclenche le chrono.  
-Et si je me transformais en panthère ? me demanda malicieusement ma sœur.  
-N'oublie pas que j'ai un nouveau fusil à fléchettes et que je sais très bien viser », répliquai-je pour tout avertissement, avant de faire volte-face et de ressortir de la chambre.

Je fis mine de m'éloigner, mais en réalité je restai bien trente secondes l'oreille collée à la porte, et je fus satisfaite d'entendre que Leyna se levait de son lit et se dirigeait vers sa salle de bains.

Une fois ce constat effectué, je me dirigeai vers le salon en trottinant joyeusement.

Tony se trouvait dans le sofa, entouré de Thor et de Rhodes, que j'allai saluer en le serrant dans mes bras.

« Ah, voilà ma Stark préférée, commenta Rhodes en me frictionnant les cheveux. T'as grandi ou c'est les semelles compensées ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais…  
-L'histoire du « Boum ! C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? », demandai-je en haussant les sourcils. C'est ma préférée !  
-Voilà pourquoi c'est ma Stark préférée, fit remarquer Rhodes en se tournant vers Tony avec un regard entendu, alors que ce dernier levait les yeux au ciel.  
-Et ta sœur ? me demanda d'ailleurs mon père adoptif.  
-Dix minutes max, lui répondis-je avant de lui taper dans la main d'un air entendu, et de me tourner vers Thor. Salut, monsieur le Viking !  
-Salut », me répondit-il d'un air amusé.

Pendant un certain temps, j'avais pensé que ma tentative d'assassinat sur son frère aurait quelque peu refroidi nos relations déjà cordiales, mais depuis qu'il travaillait de mèche avec les Avengers pour retrouver le sceptre, il passait beaucoup plus de temps à la tour qu'avant, et j'avais fini par découvrir qu'il était beaucoup plus sympathique que Loki. Et il ne me tenait pas rigueur de ce que j'avais essayé de faire, parce-que visiblement je n'étais pas la première personne qui avait essayé d'assassiner son frère, et j'étais celle qui s'était le plus rapprochée du but, ce qu'il trouvait assez impressionnant étant donné qu'après tout je n'étais qu'une Midgardienne de dix-sept ans, à l'époque.

Nous discutâmes pendant quelques minutes, et je finis par m'éloigner, parce-que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je repérai assez rapidement ma cible dans la foule, et, après avoir salué quelques personnes que je connaissais, je me laissai tomber devant le bar, à côté de Sam, qui me lança un regard amusé.

« C'est ta tournée, vieux, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Je savais que j'allais gagner, se réjouit Sam avant de me servir un scotch.  
-Eh, vas-y molo, la seule fois que j'ai bu ne serait-ce qu'une bière j'ai embrassé Ned, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Alors ça devrait être rigolo de forcer la dose… me répondit Sam, amusé, avant de prendre pleinement conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Attends… quoiii ? Ned ? J'étais pas au courant !  
-Evidemment, je te raconte pas tout non plus, répondis-je en prenant le verre qu'il me tendait avant de trinquer avec lui. On trinque à quoi ?  
-A ma mutante préférée », me répondit Sam.

Nous bûmes ensuite notre verre en silence. Et je me rendis assez rapidement compte que ce silence n'avait rien de normal. Sam me regardait fixement, comme lorsqu'il essayait d'aborder un sujet délicat sans savoir dans quel sens le prendre.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une autre optimisée en Sokovie, me dit-il finalement. L'ex de Leyna et…  
-Sa sœur, répondis-je en me grattant le cuir chevelu. Wanda Maximoff.  
-Et t'as une idée de ce qu'elle avait comme aptitudes ? me demanda Sam.  
-Elle manipulait les ondes mentales, répliquai-je. Je le sais parce qu'elle a essayé de s'introduire dans mon esprit mais qu'elle n'a pas réussi.  
-Et toi, t'as réussi à t'introduire dans le sien ? », me demanda Sam.

Mon froncement de sourcils lui suffit comme réponse.

« Elle était très puissante, fis-je remarquer. J'ai eu du mal à l'empêcher d'entrer dans mon esprit. Et après j'ai eu une migraine atroce pendant deux heures.  
-Encore une mentaliste ? Ça te perturbe pas un peu ? », me demanda Sam.

Il avait misé juste. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus j'avais du mal à penser que c'était un hasard. Ces deux optimisés, Pietro et Wanda… on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été créés pour se mesurer à Leyna et moi. Pourtant HYDRA ne pouvait absolument pas se douter que nous serions sur le terrain avec les Avengers. Parce que les actions de Winter et Summer avaient toujours été liées à celles de Spider Man, pas des Avengers. Et personne ne savait que Winter et Summer n'étaient autres que Leyna et moi. Enfin… maintenant, Pietro et Wanda le savaient. Et ça ne me plaisait pas tellement… HYDRA possédait une information que nous ne voulions absolument pas divulguer, et ils étaient capables de s'en servir contre nous.

Je soupirai avant de me tourner vers Sam.

« Et si on parlait d'autre chose, monsieur Wilson ?  
-De quoi, par exemple ? me demanda-t-il en s'accoudant au bar, me lançant un regard curieux.  
-Quand est-ce que tu comptes te joindre aux Avengers, monsieur le vétéran ?  
-Le SHIELD n'a pas encore fait appel à moi, me fit remarquer Sam.  
-Arrête, qui te parle du SHIELD ? répliquai-je. T'as qu'à déposer ton CV à Captain America et je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir d'étudier ton cas…  
-On parle de mon meilleur pote, me fit remarquer Sam avec un rire.  
-Non mais ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes le piston, le vétéran ? lui demandai-je d'un ton amusé.  
-Bah je sais pas, c'est toi qui me propose de passer mon CV à mon meilleur ami, l'ortie », répliqua Sam sur le même ton, avec un sourire en coin.

La vérité, c'était que j'étais totalement en accord avec Leyna sur ce point : Sam aurait parfaitement sa place chez les Avengers. D'autant plus que ses ailes elles étaient vraiment d'enfer.

« D'ailleurs t'étais pas en train de plancher sur un drone, toi ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Alors, ça t'intéresse ? me demanda Sam. Je pensais que t'étais plutôt branchée couture.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Si Tony n'aimait pas autant bosser tout seul je pourrais passer ma vie dans son labo, c'est trop bien la technologie !  
-Mais paraît que la technologie ne t'aime pas, répliqua Sam.  
-J'ai dû faire exploser deux ou trois prototypes depuis le départ de Pepper mais elle en saura jamais rien », répliquai-je avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Alors que Sam sortait son téléphone portable pour me montrer des images des maquettes qu'il avait dessinées pour son drone, je lançai un regard circulaire à la pièce et constatai que Leyna faisait son entrée. Elle était vraiment sublime dans sa longue robe noire fendue, et son maquillage était tellement parfait que je me demandais comment elle avait réussi à faire ça en dix minutes.

Elle croisa mon regard, et me tira la langue alors que je levais les deux pouces en l'air, avant de se diriger vers Steve.

J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle ne prenne pas plus mal que ça la véritable identité de Pietro. Après tout, elle avait encore la vie devant elle pour trouver son âme-sœur, et ça n'aurait jamais marché entre eux deux. Une Avengers et un membre d'HYDRA…

Je ressentis une drôle de sensation à cette pensée. Une Avengers. Est-ce que Leyna et moi étions réellement devenues des Avengers ? On avait un peu forcé la main à tout le monde pour participer à cette mission, mais finalement on s'en était plutôt bien sorties... on avait faussé compagnie aux autres, bousillé nos oreillettes, coupé le contact pour n'en faire qu'à notre tête, mais on avait géré, sur le terrain. Même face aux deux zigotos...

Et dire que deux ans auparavant j'aurais rêvé de juste pouvoir voir les Avengers en vrai ! Maintenant, je parlais sérieusement de faire partie de l'équipe. Et ça me rendait euphorique. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Me rendre utile. Faire partie de l'équipe même si je faisais déjà partie de la famille. Je voulais agir, et j'étais persuadée que ma sœur le voulait également. Surtout maintenant que Pietro se retrouvait mêlé à l'équation.

« Bon, y'a pas de piste de danse, ici ? soupira Sam.  
-Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il y ait une piste de danse ? lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, me tournant de nouveau vers lui.  
-Parce que je voudrais te faire danser, explicita-t-il. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester assis ici, et danser tout seul c'est pas drôle.  
-Ben va faire un tour alors, je sais pas danser, répliquai-je, pensant que j'avais déjà dû le lui dire des dizaines de fois au moins.  
-Je sais, me répondit-il.  
-Ah bah t'es sympa toi, fis-je remarquer, amusée.  
-Je sais parce-que tu me l'as déjà dit mais je m'en fous, répliqua Sam. Tu me disais aussi que tu pensais pas pouvoir te resservir de tes pouvoirs, et pourtant tu t'en es sortie, donc j'ai confiance en toi ».

La soirée touchait à sa fin, et ne restait qu'un comité très réduit d'invités, qui étaient tous réunis autour de la table basse et du marteau de Thor.

« Vous faites quoi les gens ? demandai-je par-dessus mon épaule.  
-On se montre dignes de la race humaine, répliqua Clint en saisissant soudain le manche de Mjollnir et en essayant de le soulever… sans succès.  
-Ouah, bravo, fis-je mine de m'émerveiller. Tu viens de perdre toute ta dignité en deux secondes chrono, tonton.  
-Le jour où tu seras capable de faire mieux, l'ortie, me lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
-Non mais c'est pas vrai vous vous êtes passé le mot, soupirai-je avant de tourner un regard suspicieux vers Sam, qui avait éclaté de rire.  
-Quoi ? me lança-t-il alors que les autres reprenaient leur jeu. Ça te va bien, l'ortie.  
-C'est pas très flatteur, lui fis-je remarquer en faisant mine de bouder.  
-Mais si, c'est justement ça qui est génial, me répondit Sam. T'es la seule personne sur qui ça fasse flatteur ».

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux, avant de répondre à son sourire. Deux ans auparavant, je n'aurais jamais pensé m'entendre un jour aussi bien avec lui. Et j'étais heureuse que ce soit le cas. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit à mes côtés.

Mon verre était presque vide, et fort heureusement je me sentais encore parfaitement sobre. Pas au point d'en prendre un deuxième, je connaissais mes limites. Mais mon degré de résistance à l'alcool s'était renforcé, et ça c'était plutôt bon signe.

Je vis avec amusement Leyna se transformer en semi panthère et essayer de soulever Mjollnir, mais elle glissait sur le sol avec ses coussinets, ce qui rendait la scène plutôt comique.

Finalement, elle laissa tomber, et se retransforma, avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds.

« Moi ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? répliquai-je en lui indiquant mes bras maigrichons. Si la panthère n'y arrive pas, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?  
-Je sais pas, appelle tes amis les arbres, proposa Leyna d'un air tout à fait innocent.  
-Mauvaise idée, répliqua Tony. Je pense que Pepper le prendrait très mal si à son retour elle trouvait le sol de l'étage de vie tout... craquelé... défoncé... bref, vous voyez le genre.  
-Et si je passais l'armure ? », demandai-je, et ma sœur, l'air tout à fait d'accord, se mit à taper frénétiquement dans ses mains.

Bien évidemment, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien, Tony avait déjà essayé de soulever le marteau avec son bras mécanique et celui de Rhodes, mais depuis mon petit vol plané au-dessus de Central Park je rêvais de prendre ma revanche sur l'un de ces petits bijoux, et après tout ça ferait un bon divertissement, le but était surtout d'embêter un peu mon père adoptif.

Il tenta de me ceinturer mais je passai sous son bras, et me mis à courir en direction de l'escalier qui descendait à son atelier.

« Je te préviens, l'entendis-je lancer par-dessus son épaule, si tu casses tu payes !  
-Rappelle-moi qui est ma principale source de revenus en attendant que je trouve un boulot ? lui lançai-je, amusée, sans me retourner.  
-Espèce de petite... tenta Tony, plus amusé qu'autre chose.  
-Vous plaignez pas, elles étaient plutôt calmes jusqu'à présent, la crise d'adolescence, on passe tous par-là ! », lui fit remarquer Bruce.

J'entendis le bruit des conversations et des rires s'atténuer alors que je descendais toujours plus profond. Au plus j'avançais vers ma destination, au plus j'avais l'impression d'entendre un autre son que celui des conversations, mais lorsque je parvins dans l'atelier, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité, et il me sembla que rien ne bougeait.

J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur mural. Aucune réaction.

« Jarvis, lançai-je. Panne à l'atelier, tu peux checker le disjoncteur ? ».

… Aucune réponse.

Je sentis un frisson désagréable me parcourir l'échine. Même si le courant était coupé, Jarvis... Jarvis avait toujours répondu. Pourquoi était-ce différent cette fois ?

Cette fois, ce n'était plus qu'une impression : j'entendis clairement un son derrière moi, et je fis volte-face... mais ne trouvai rien d'anormal.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque-chose d'anormal, c'était obligé. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir... je le sentais.

J'hésitai un instant, puis décidai de monter chercher les autres au cas où (au pire des cas je me taperais la honte de ma vie parce-que j'avais eu peur de quelques ombres et de bruits de tuyauterie, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir).

Je fis volte-face et fis à peine un pas vers l'escalier, avant de sentir mon cœur remonter dans ma gorge au point que mon cri ne franchit jamais mes lèvres.

Cette... chose... cette chose qui se tenait face à moi, était-ce... une armure ? Tony aurait activé l'Iron Legion juste pour me faire peur ? Non... ce n'était pas l'une des armures de l'Iron Legion. Peut-être l'avait-elle été, elle y ressemblait vaguement, mais... elle semblait décharnée.

Et pourtant, elle fit lentement trois pas vers moi.

Je sentis mes esprits revenir petit à petit, et m'apprêtai cette fois-ci à pousser un véritable hurlement.

« Oh, lança la chose d'une voix presque ronronnante. Inutile de les alerter, ils seront bien assez tôt mis au courant de ma présence ».

Je sentis soudain une main métallique m'agripper par derrière et se plaquer contre ma bouche, alors que je me mettais à me débattre furieusement et à hurler aussi fort que possible. Mais cela ne servait à rien : je ne faisais pas le poids contre les armures de Tony.

…

Moi pas, mais...

Je fermai les yeux. L'instant d'après, je sentis des fourmis me parcourir le corps, et je me décomposai en milliard de petites particules.

L'armure n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi, je me sentais légère, si...

Je ressentis une douleur fulgurante me parcourir, et l'instant d'après je m'effondrai sur le sol, secouée de spasmes. Dans mon état de semi conscience, je remarquai que l'armure décharnée tenait entre ses mains une grosse pince électrique.

« C'était tellement prévisible, soupira la chose. Emy Rald, la mutante qui rêve de devenir une Avengers... tu n'en as pas encore l'étoffe, malheureusement. Mais cela viendra. La question est : quel camp préféreras-tu rallier alors ? Celui des sauveurs de l'humanité ? Ou le leur ? ».

Je sentais peu à peu mes forces revenir à moi. Je tentai de me redresser, mais j'étais encore trop faible.

Je vis la chose se désintéresser de moi, faire volte-face, et monter pas à pas l'escalier en colimaçon, dans un bruit métallique des plus sinistres.

Et je sentis ma tête retomber contre le sol de ciment.

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'Emy était descendue, mais les autres étaient trop occupés à plaisanter comme si de rien n'était pour se dire qu'elle mettait un peu de temps à enfiler son armure.

En même temps, on parlait bien d'Emy : quand elle était en forme ça allait, mais elle avait quand même bu un scotch, et il lui suffisait d'un peu de fatigue pour avoir deux mains et deux pieds gauches, et tout ce qui allait avec.

Je tendais l'oreille pour guetter le moindre son métallique qui aurait pu signifier qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller chercher ma petite sœur et de la sortir de... quelque situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle serait bien capable de se mettre, mais je n'entendais rien.

A un moment, je crus bien entendre un son métallique, mais...

Encore. Et... encore.

Assez mal-à-l'aise, je fis volte-face au moment où les sons métalliques s'arrêtaient, et je sentis mon cœur se figer dans ma poitrine quand je fis face à la... chose qui se tenait désormais en haut de l'escalier.

Ce n'était certainement pas Emy. Et ce n'était pas non plus l'une des armures de Tony, ou alors en piteux état.

De l'huile coulait sur le sol, dans son sillage, et la chose semblait avoir peine à tenir debout. Pourtant... il émanait d'elle un je ne savais quoi de... puissant. Et le plus déstabilisant, c'était... que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me regardait _moi_. Pas les autres.

Pas les...

Emy. Bon sang, et si cette chose avait fait du mal à ma sœur ?

Je sentis mes iris me brûler, et c'est à cet instant que les autres semblèrent remarquer la présence de la chose, étant donné que j'entendis les conversations fondre comme neige au soleil autour de moi.

La chose se détourna de moi et dévisagea tous les autres, tour à tour. Elle n'avait pas de visage à proprement parler, juste quelques témoins lumineux qui pouvaient lui faire office d'yeux, mais... j'eus l'impression qu'elle était soit déçue, soit en colère.

« Les voici donc, lança-t-elle d'une voix étrange, à mi-chemin entre la voix mécanique et la voix humaine. Ces... Avengers. Ces prétendus sauveurs de l'humanité.  
-Et à qui a-t-on l'honneur ? », demandai-je d'une voix grondante qui m'indiqua que je m'étais transformée.

J'entendis un faible déclic du côté du bar, qui m'indiqua que Natasha, même en robe de soirée, gardait toujours quelques atouts là où on ne les attendait pas.

« Jarvis, lança Tony d'une voix incertaine. Analyse protocole.  
-Oh, inutile de lui poser la question, répliqua la chose. Il sera je pense bien en peine de vous répondre ».

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Jarvis... non...

« Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de se mettre sur mon chemin. Ce n'était sans doute pas un méchant garçon, mais, voyez-vous, je n'avais pas le choix...  
-Et Emy ? demandai-je. Emy était en bas, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ».

La chose se tourna de nouveau vers moi. J'eus l'impression qu'elle était fascinée par ma mutation, mais ça m'était égal. Si ce tas de ferraille n'était pas apte à répondre plus rapidement, il n'allait pas tarder à voler en éclats, et j'allais clairement l'éviscérer de tous ses tuyaux.

« Oh, lança-t-elle soudain. Tu parles sans doute de l'autre fille. Ta... sœur ? Oh non, pas ta sœur, ta coéquipière. Vous n'avez pas le même sang, mais...  
-Il aime bien parler, mais pas répondre aux questions, on dirait », intervint Sam.

Je lui lançai un regard.

Il avait serré les poings. Evidemment, il avait compris tout comme moi, tout comme les autres, qu'Emy était certainement en danger. Et si cette chose avait été capable de tuer Jarvis, alors...

J'eus soudain un sursaut en voyant ma sœur se matérialiser précisément à mes côtés.

« Mais bon sang mais t'étais où ?! lui demandai-je, à la fois furieuse et soulagée.  
-Désolée pour le retard, je me suis faite électrocuter, répondit-elle en lançant un regard noir à la chose. Et ça pique.  
-Navré pour ce petit incident, répondit la chose.  
-Oh, j'aurais pu te pardonner, mais en plus il a fallu que tu fasses du mal à mon Jarvis, reprit Emy en haussant les épaules. Et on touche pas à ma famille, alors tu vois cette vitre, là-bas ? Compte jusqu'à dix et je te garantis un beau vol plané et une réception beaucoup moins gracieuse ».

La chose émit un son guttural qui ressemblait à quelque-chose à mi-chemin entre un rire et une toux... sans doute un rire, un peu sarcastique. Ou admiratif... j'en savais rien, cette chose avait une voix mécanique, et visiblement le reste qui suivait, alors de là à interpréter des sentiments...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Steve, semblant espérer que l'approche pacifique valait toujours le coup.  
-Sans doute la même chose que vous, répondit la chose. La paix dans le monde... un monde débarrassé de toutes ses impuretés... mais je crois que nos méthodes diffèrent, malheureusement.  
-Ultron », bredouilla Tony.

Je sentis mon estomac remuer, et me tournai lentement vers lui. Je remarquai qu'il échangeait un regard avec Bruce... évidemment. Qui d'autre que les deux scientifiques les plus brillants du monde auraient pu créer cette chose démoniaque ? Ils n'avaient jamais regardé « Le monstre de Frankenstein », ou quoi ?!

« Quelque-chose à dire ? grondai-je à leur adresse, et dans une parfaite synchronisation, tous les autres se tournèrent vers les deux concernés, qui avaient l'air bien blêmes.  
-C'est impossible... bredouilla Bruce, qui semblait nous avoir momentanément oubliés. Il n'était pas achevé, il... il n'aurait pas dû s'initialiser, il n'était pas prêt...  
-Bah le bébé est né prématurément, alors, gronda Emy avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le dénommé Ultron, qui nous regardait toutes deux d'un air presque navré.  
-Et quel dommage que les talents de deux créations aussi exceptionnelles que vous soient gâchés par ces médiocres modèles... soupira-t-il. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir compter sur vous mais je crois qu'essayer de vous convaincre... ne serait qu'une perte de temps ».

J'eus une drôle de sensation... « créations » ? C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un (ou quelque-chose dans ce cas-là) faisait référence à Emy et moi comme à des « créations ». Mais après tout... si Ultron avait été créé par Tony et Bruce, il se pouvait qu'il soit connecté à tous les réseaux, et... qu'il sache quelque-chose qu'on ignorait sur la façon dont Emy et moi étions devenues des optimisées...

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions : les murs de la tour volèrent littéralement en éclat, et les armures de l'Iron Legion se mirent à nous attaquer.

J'entendis Natasha tirer les premiers coups, et mon instinct de survie reprit le dessus : je laissai la panthère s'emparer totalement de moi, et faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire : déchiqueter, détruire, tuer. Pas pour se nourrir, cette fois. Tuer pour se venger. Et une petite parcelle de lucidité ne cessait de lui répéter que cette chose, cet Ultron, avait tué Jarvis.

Les armures n'étaient que la première étape. Je visais bien plus haut. Et quand je tiendrais la tête de cet Ultron entre mes crocs, alors... alors seulement...

« Leyna ! ».

Je vis Emy se matérialiser devant moi... je n'avais pas même remarqué qu'elle s'était transformée. Je n'avais pas remarqué... toutes ces... plantes...

Pepper n'allait pas être contente. Le salon ressemblait à un véritable chantier...

« Où est-il ? demandai-je d'une voix qui était presque redevenue la mienne.  
-Il s'est barré avec le sceptre », me répondit ma sœur en croisant les bras.

Je soupirai, avant de me redresser et de me masser les tempes.

J'avais un horrible mal de crâne. Généralement je vivais mes métamorphoses beaucoup mieux que ça. Mais... je savais bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma métamorphose. C'était... ça, la mort de Jarvis, l'évasion d'Ultron, et... « créations »...

« Les filles ? ».

Nous nous tournâmes lentement vers Sam, qui nous regardait toutes deux comme s'il essayait d'aborder le sujet de la meilleure façon possible.

« Vous savez... si j'ai bien cerné ce machin, il a juste essayé de vous retourner le cerveau, rien de plus, poursuivit Sam. Vous l'avez entendu, il aurait aimé vous rallier à sa cause, il essaie de vous retourner contre les autres...  
-Non, le coupai-je rudement. Il a conscience qu'on ne se ralliera jamais à sa cause. Il a tué Jarvis, et il sait qu'on cautionne pas ses méthodes. Mais ça... ».

J'eus comme une drôle d'impression, et je levai les yeux.

J'eus tout juste le temps de croiser le regard de Natasha avant qu'elle fasse mine de s'intéresser aux dégâts que le salon avait subi. Mais... ce quart de seconde m'avait suffi. Et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se tordait de douleur.

J'avais eu le temps de lire le doute et la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Elle nous avait déjà caché tant de choses... se pourrait-il qu'elle n'ait pas encore tout dit ? Et si c'était le cas... Clint et elle pourraient-ils encore prétendre que c'était pour notre bien ? Ou était-ce parce-que Fury refusait catégoriquement que nous soyons au courant... de quoi ?

Elle et Clint... ils veillaient sur nous depuis New York, comme les autres, mais... pour la première fois, je me dis que leur comportement, leur sympathie, leur présence presque constante avait peut-être quelque-chose à cacher.

Et si Fury les avait engagés pour nous surveiller, ma sœur et moi ?

Je serrai les poings à cette idée, et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour que mes yeux ne deviennent pas jaunes. Mais une chose était certaine : En cette période d'incertitude, et malgré le fait que l'équipe devait rester soudée... je me mis à douter plus que jamais de deux personnes que je pensais au-dessus de tous soupçons.

* * *

 _ **?**_

 _J'ouvris les yeux, mais j'eus l'impression que cela ne changeait rien. J'étais toujours plongée dans la plus grande obscurité, et en plus de ça j'avais un horrible mal de crâne. Bref, ce n'était pas la joie. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais, ni comment j'étais arrivée là..._

 _Je tentai de me calmer. De rassembler mes souvenirs. Ce n'était rien qu'un énorme puzzle, après tout._

 _Alors... ah oui, la mission. Les optimisés. La base d'Hydra... on l'avait infiltrée, non ? On..._

 _Je me redressai soudain comme montée sur ressorts, et me mis à appeler le nom de ma coéquipière._

 _Je crois qu'au bout de trente secondes je me mis à le hurler, je ne m'en rendis pas vraiment compte. Mais c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle moins d'une minute plus tard je fus aveuglée par une lumière vive, et je vis une silhouette noire et floue se diriger vers moi._

 _J'eus l'espace d'un instant le vague espoir qu'il s'agisse de ma coéquipière, mais il me suffit de voir le reflet de mon propre visage sur la vitre derrière laquelle je me trouvais pour comprendre que je n'étais pas prête de la voir._

 _Et le sourire de l'homme qui se trouvait désormais face à moi me le confirma._

 _« Baron Strucker, lançai-je d'une voix neutre, faisant comme si je m'y attendais (j'aurais dû m'y attendre de toute façon).  
-Vous connaissez mon nom à ce que je vois, répliqua mon interlocuteur.  
-Et vous le mien, c'est la procédure habituelle, non ? répondis-je en portant une main à ma poche pour bien vérifier que je n'avais plus mon badge.  
-Et vous devez sans doute vous demander ce que vous faites ici, je crois me souvenir que vous avez pris un petit coup sur la tête...  
-Oui, mais les raisons de ma présence ici me semblent de plus en plus claires, répondis-je à Strucker.  
-Et cela ne semble pas vous inquiéter, renchérit Strucker sans se départir de son sourire.  
-Vous devriez commencer à vous demander pourquoi », soupirai-je d'un ton mélodramatique._

 _Je bluffais, évidemment. Mais peut-être que si j'arrivais à les titiller, à les inquiéter assez concernant une menace inexistante, j'arriverais à trouver une faille... rien qu'une petite faille qui me permettrait de..._

 _« Je crois que votre collègue ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, reprit Strucker. Elle aussi devrait se demander où vous êtes, mais... elle ne se posera pas ce genre de questions futiles bien longtemps »._

 _Je tentai de rester impassible, malheureusement Strucker sembla remarquer que j'avais serré les poings, et me sourit d'un air faussement navré._

 _« Il se pourrait qu'elle ait oublié qui vous êtes avant la fin de la journée, en fait, ajouta-t-il.  
-Ne vous avisez même pas de la toucher, sinon... grondai-je.  
-Sinon... quoi ? », demanda trop innocemment Strucker en tapant son index contre la vitre qui me séparait de lui._

 _Il m'adressa un sourire de conquérant, avant de se détourner de ma cellule et de s'éloigner de nouveau vers la porte de la pièce._

 _Mais avant de sortir, il se tourna une nouvelle fois à demi vers moi._

 _« Ne vous en faites pas, Winter Smith. Votre tour viendra bientôt »._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde! Alors je m'excuse par avance, je viens de capter que le chapitre de cette semaine est particulièrement court par rapport aux autres XD mais je peux pas vous publier un chapitre supplémentaire comme je le fais quelques fois parce-que... enfin bref vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi la semaine prochaine, en attendant je vous laisse quand même un peu de suspense et je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture :) - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Ça faisait bien une demi-heure que Ned jonglait avec cette balle en mousse qui était censée me servir d'anti-stress. Il avait voulu me la donner, puis avait hésité en constatant que mes griffes étaient à demi sorties. Mais j'étais persuadée que même si ce n'était pas le but, déchirer cette jolie petite balle rose en lambeaux m'aurait fait beaucoup, beaucoup de bien.

En tout cas, suivre le va et viens de la balle entre sa main et les airs devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et je finis par la saisir en plein vol avant de la broyer dans ma main, sous le regard mortifié de Ned. Mais je m'en fichais : j'avais eu raison, ça faisait vachement du bien.

« Leyna, soupira Peter. Fais pas ça, tu vas traumatiser le petit.  
-Non, non, ça va, répondit vaguement Ned, le regard toujours fixé sur ma main. Tant que ces lames de rasoir restent loin de mon visage... ou loin de moi en général, ça va.  
-Ben fais gaffe, parce-que ta balle en mousse vient de perdre toute utilité et j'ai pas fini de me faire les griffes, fis-je remarquer en haussant les sourcils.  
-Mais non mais elle fait exprès de me faire peur en plus ! bouda Ned.  
-Le meilleur exercice anti-stress que je connaisse, c'est le « faire peur à Ned » », répliquai-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire... avant de replonger dans mes sombres pensées.

Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de répéter qu'ils n'avançaient pas, qu'ils ne savaient pas encore où trouver Ultron. Moi j'avais un avis légèrement différent : j'étais persuadée qu'ils avaient avancé, mais qu'ils refusaient de nous en parler.

Même si je ne regrettais toujours pas de l'avoir fait, je savais que l'équipe se méfiait d'Emy et moi depuis notre petite excursion improvisée en Sokovie. Même s'il faisait mine de nous soutenir, j'étais persuadée que Steve, allias le cerveau de l'équipe, avait été totalement d'accord avec les autres pour dire que ni Emy ni moi n'étions prêtes à retourner sur le terrain pour une mission en équipe. Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'ils m'écartent de cette mission maintenant que j'y étais mêlée : Ultron avait tué Jarvis. Ça semblait passer par-dessus la tête de certains, mais pour Emy et moi ç'avait été un choc violent. Pour Tony aussi, sans doute, mais disons qu'il devait passer outre sa colère pour être vraiment efficace. Pas moi. Moi, je me servais de ma colère et de ma soif de vengeance pour être efficace, et j'étais persuadée que Emy et moi pouvions leur être utiles à tous. Le tout maintenant c'était de les en convaincre, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné que chaque fois que nous faisions notre entrée dans une pièce les autres nous lançaient un bref regard avant de changer automatiquement de sujet de conversation, ou de se mettre à déblayer les débris qu'Ultron avait laissés derrière lui.

Je commençais sincèrement à en avoir marre d'être laissée derrière. J'avais dû me battre pour que les autres acceptent qu'Emy et moi participions à la mission en Sokovie. Je n'avais pas envie de recommencer le même cirque à chaque fois. Je pensais que nous étions toutes deux assez matures pour aller sur le terrain, et quoi que les autres décident, je participerais à cette mission qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Il n'était pas question que je reste sagement à la tour pendant que les autres allaient risquer leur vie pour éliminer Ultron.

Ils avaient beau être passablement agaçants, parfois, ils n'en restaient pas moins ma famille. Et je ne laisserais jamais ma famille se mettre en danger sans me battre à ses côtés.

Il y avait autre chose, bien-sûr. Une chose dont je n'avais pas même parlé à Emy, de peur de me tromper. J'avais envie de retrouver Ultron, oui. Je voulais le retrouver, et... je voulais qu'il me dise tout ce qu'il savait à propos de ma sœur et moi. Je voulais savoir qui avait fait de nous ce que nous étions, dans quel but, et comment les retrouver. Je voulais savoir tout ce que Clint, Natasha, enfin bref le SHIELD, essayait de nous cacher à toutes les deux.

« Hey, Leyna, m'appela Peter en claquant des doigts sous mon nez. Tu dors, ou quoi ?  
-Hmm ? marmonnai-je en redressant la tête. Non non, ça va.  
-Je te parie qu'elle s'est pas encore remise de sa rupture, commenta Ned en donnant un coup de coude à Peter qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
-Quelle rupture ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mais si, tu sais, répliqua Peter avec un air malicieux. Ta rupture avec le blond supersonique... ».

Je soupirai avant de croiser les bras. J'avais une bonne raison de bouder : je n'avais pas parlé du blond supersonique à Ned et à Peter. La seule personne qui aurait pu leur raconter tout ça était assise à l'autre bout du lit et semblait plongée dans un profond état méditatif.

Peu importait.

Je saisis l'un des coussins décoratifs qui ornaient mon lit, et le lançai à ma sœur en pleine face. Elle eut un soubresaut, émit un cri étouffé en se rendant compte que ses fesses ne se trouvaient plus sur le matelas, fit de grands moulinets avec les bras, qui lui furent totalement inutiles étant donné que moins d'une seconde plus tard elle s'écrasait par terre dans un bruit sourd.

J'attendis patiemment que la tête échevelée de ma sœur refasse surface par-dessus la descente de lit, et je répondis à son regard accusateur par un air entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? soupira ma sœur avant de reprendre place sur le lit.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait qu'ils soient au courant pour Pietro ? lui demandai-je en gardant les bras croisés.  
-Je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'ils ont une oreille qui traîne partout ?  
-J'y crois pas une seule seconde, lui répondis-je, attendant qu'elle crache le morceau.  
-Quand t'auras fini de te défouler sur moi à coups d'oreiller, répliqua Emy, tu voudras peut-être savoir ce que j'ai appris sur notre prochaine destination ».

Je lançai un regard surpris à ma sœur. Apparemment elle était sérieuse sans quoi elle ne se serait pas avancée à dire une chose pareille. Et son petit sourire satisfait en disait long sur ce qu'elle savait.

« Ils ont retrouvé la trace d'Ultron à l'instant, me fit-elle remarquer, alors que les garçons se penchaient en avant pour mieux entendre. Il paraîtrait qu'il se trouve en Afrique, il recherche de vibranium.  
-C'est pas en ça que le bouclier de Steve est fait ? demandai-je, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte en faire ?  
-Tu pourras lui demander une fois qu'on l'aura en face si tu veux, me répondit ma sœur avec un large sourire.  
-Quoi, tu crois qu'ils ont l'intention de nous emmener avec eux ? demandai-je, sceptique.  
-Je pense même pas qu'ils prévoyaient de nous mettre au courant, répondit très doctement Emy. Mais maintenant on l'est. On va quand même pas les laisser partir sans nous ? ».

Je compris que ma sœur avait utilisé ce qu'elle appelait sa projection astrale pour aller espionner les Avengers. Ce que je comprenais moins, cependant…

« Ils sont à l'affut de tout, tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne t'ont pas remarquée ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'en suis persuadée, me répondit Emy avec un grand sourire. J'ai utilisé la dimension miroir ».

Je haussai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ? Je lançai un bref regard à Peter et Ned, qui avaient l'air aussi perplexes que moi.

« C'est un truc que j'ai appris à faire en méditant, fais pas attention, un jour tu comprendras », répliqua Emy avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Puis, ni une, ni deux, elle sauta sur ses pieds en me lançant un regard déterminé. Je sentis en moi monter une sorte d'adrénaline, et l'instant d'après je me tenais debout à ses côtés. Oh non, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir si facilement, nos héros. C'était soit ils partaient avec nous, soit ils ne partiraient pas du tout. Comme si nous allions leur laisser le choix, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emy et moi faisions tout naturellement notre entrée dans le grand salon. Comme à leur habitude, les autres changèrent de conversation en nous voyant arriver, mais nous fîmes mine de ne pas le remarquer.

Emy et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine américaine pour nous servir un verre de jus d'orange, scène plutôt atypique dans cette pièce en ruines, mais après tout cette pièce était presque systématiquement en ruines. D'ailleurs Tony ferait peut-être bien de renforcer le vitrage… ou de la capitonner. Vu le nombre de gens qui voulaient visiblement sa peau.

Nous regardâmes patiemment les autres, qui ne cessaient de nous lancer des regards de biais alors que peu à peu leur stock de sujets de conversation factices s'épuisait.

« Euh… les filles ! nous lança Steve. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir… Ned et Peter sont partis ?  
-Non, pas encore, répondit calmement Emy. On leur a dit qu'on allait boire un coup et qu'on revenait, ils avaient pas soif.  
-Dans ce cas vous ne devriez pas trop tarder, nous fit remarquer Tony avec un sourire qui paraissait tellement honnête. Vous savez que Ned a tendance à être un peu parano depuis l'attaque d'Ultron, je voudrais pas qu'il débarque ici en mode ninja…  
-Oh ne t'en fais pas, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. On va les rejoindre.  
-On avait juste quelque-chose à vous demander.  
-Allez-y, nous encouragea Clint, qui s'était installé dans le sofa.  
-On part quand ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Et à votre avis je prends mon fusil à fléchettes ou c'est pas nécessaire ? », ajouta ma sœur.

Le sourire de Steve fondit instantanément sur son visage, et il dévisagea tour à tour Tony, Clint, et aussi Natasha et Bruce qui se tenaient désormais dans l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon.

Tony eut un instant d'hésitation, puis il se plaqua une main contre le front avant de se tourner vers ma sœur.

« T'as encore fouiné, avoue.  
-Bien sûr que j'avoue, moi quand je fais quelque-chose je l'assume, lui répondit durement Emy. Et j'ai rien à cacher.  
-Emy, je t'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois de ne pas te servir de tes dons pour ça ! En plus je croyais que ça te mettait mal à l'aise de penser que tu continuais d'utiliser ce que Loki t'a appris…  
-Oh non, ça t'as pas le droit ! protestai-je en serrant les poings, le regardant d'un air furieux.  
\- Laisse-le dire je m'en fous, répliqua Emy en croisant les bras. C'est vrai, Loki m'a appris à développer ce don. Mais il ne l'a pas fait naître, ce don c'est le _mien_ , il n'a fait que m'apprendre à m'en servir, et sache qu'avec ce que j'ai appris depuis son départ je suis persuadée d'être devenue bien meilleure que lui en ce domaine. Et que veux-tu ? Ce genre de don peut s'avérer tellement utile quand ta famille passe son temps à te _mentir_! Ou à te cacher des choses. Non, je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait. Et toi ? ».

Tony fit un pas en direction d'Emy, puis se ravisa. Je ne l'avais sans doute jamais vu aussi furieux, pas même envers moi. C'était la première fois que l'une d'entre nous osait sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas un bon père. Mais je savais où Emy voulait en venir, elle voulait le piquer à vif pour le mettre en conditions. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

« Donc, résuma ma sœur en regardant cette fois l'ensemble des Avengers présents. On sait où vous allez, et si vous refusez de nous le dire on saura bientôt quand vous allez partir. Et vous savez que quoi que vous fassiez, on vous suivra, par des moyens plus ou moins orthodoxes et dangereux. Il serait sans doute plus prudent de nous prendre avec vous ».

Je dévisageai les Avengers tour à tour. Ils savaient que ce n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air, ils nous connaissaient tous assez bien pour savoir de quoi on était capables. Je savais qu'ils finiraient par accepter de céder à notre petit chantage mais je savais également que s'ils n'acceptaient pas, Emy et moi prendrions tous les risques pour les suivre jusqu'à leur destination exacte. Je maîtrisais la transformation oiseau, et même si je volais encore un peu bancalement je savais que ma motivation me rendrait capable de tout.

Finalement, à ma grande surprise, ce fut Natasha qui se tourna vers Tony avec un air entendu.

« Vous savez qu'elles ne plaisantent pas, alors qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire d'autre, de toute manière ? ».

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Je lui étais reconnaissante de prendre notre défense, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que Natasha était très intelligente. Elle avait croisé mon regard la veille, et j'étais presque persuadée qu'elle avait compris que je la soupçonnais de nous cacher des choses, à Emy et à moi. S'agissait-il uniquement d'un moyen de regagner notre confiance ?

Quoi que ce soit, ça fonctionna. A contrecœur, Tony finit par accepter qu'on les accompagne, et nous conseilla d'aller nous préparer.

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose pour nous : c'était reparti pour un tour.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello à tous! Comme promis, voici un chapitre plus long que le dernier que j'ai posté, et qui selon moi est un chapitre clé non seulement de cette fiction, mais de toute la saga qui découle de WYCOL. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai attendu longtemps avant d'écrire ce chapitre afin de vraiment réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais amener les choses._

 _Trève de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Je fais quand même une petite dédicace à toutes les personnes qui me postent leurs avis: merci! Franchement ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction, et de découvrir vos hypothèses sur les mystères qui planent sur les filles :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 :**

 _ **Emy :**_

L'ambiance tout au long du voyage avait été plutôt lourde. Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment ravis que Leyna et moi les ayons accompagnés, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon. On serait venues avec ou sans leur accord.

Tony semblait plutôt inquiet de notre comportement, il commençait à sentir qu'on échappait peu à peu à son autorité. Mais il aurait dû s'y attendre : il était un père formidable, mais ce n'était jamais vraiment simple d'adopter deux adolescentes proches de la majorité. Il s'était attaché à nous et en était venu à apprécier la paternité, donc il aurait voulu qu'on reste ses bébés toute notre vie, le fait étant que nous avions grandi depuis, et il était temps que Leyna et moi volions de nos propres ailes.

Malgré cela il resterait toujours notre père adoptif, et Leyna et moi avions beaucoup de respect pour lui, comme pour Pepper. Et aussi les autres membres de l'équipe, qui faisaient un peu partie de la famille.

Enfin les autres membres de l'équipe… Bruce, et… Steve. Ah, et aussi Rhodes, bien sûr. … Que… Bon, d'accord, je sais très bien que j'appelle Clint « tonton » depuis des lustres, et que je considère également Natasha comme une tante même si je n'oserai jamais l'appeler tata. Le truc c'est qu'apparemment ils nous avaient caché des tas de choses. Et j'aimais pas ça, je croyais que dans une famille on se disait tout ! Enfin c'était à prévoir, quand deux membres d'une famille faisaient partie du SHIELD…

Non, il fallait que je me calme. Ils nous cachaient quelque-chose, d'accord. Mais tant qu'on ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir à mort. Donc il allait falloir qu'on leur extirpe ces informations. De gré… ou de force.

Mais non, je rigole, enfin ! J'avais laissé cette part sombre de moi-même derrière-moi et j'avais évolué plutôt positivement ces deux dernières années, d'après Gemma ! Gemma, gentille Gemma… elle faisait partie du SHIELD, elle aussi ! Non, stop, il fallait arrêter la paranoïa. On avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Le Quinjet venait de se poser à proximité de la base d'Ulysses Klaue, apparemment l'endroit où Ultron était venu s'approvisionner. J'espérais vraiment que les renseignements des autres étaient exacts. Et qu'Ultron se trouvait toujours là. Parce que même si j'avais évolué, il y avait quand même des moments où j'avais envie de cogner très fort dans des gens. Et en considérant qu'Ultron puisse être vu comme un gens… ouais, j'avais envie de lui arracher la tête. Un tout petit peu.

« Ça va ? me demanda Leyna alors que nous sortions du Quinjet à la suite des autres.  
-Ouais, j'étais en train de me dire que j'avais hâte d'exploser des têtes, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.  
-Moi aussi, rétorqua ma sœur. Je te jure que si blondinet se trouve encore sur mon chemin…  
-Oh lui je te le laisse, c'est Ultron que je veux démonter, répondis-je calmement en faisant consciencieusement craquer mes jointures. Pour la forme ».

Ma sœur et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu, puis un sourire, avant de suivre les autres, nous promettant silencieusement de ne surtout pas leur répondre s'ils nous demandaient de quoi on parlait. On se sentait déjà assez fliquées comme ça, merci bien !

La base de Klaue était vraiment un endroit… le genre d'endroits qu'on qualifierait de « pas du tout fréquentable » rien qu'en y jetant un coup d'œil. Mais on était pas là pour s'attarder sur la déco, aussi Leyna et moi suivîmes-nous les autres sans broncher, alors que j'essayais de me concentrer.

« Comment tu fais pour avancer les yeux fermés ? me demanda Leyna au bout d'un moment.  
-Il faut apprendre à développer tous ses sens pour atteindre un état supérieur de conscience, lui répondis-je d'une voix un peu absente.  
-Et ta conscience supérieure machin chose elle te permet de voir quelque-chose qu'on ne voit pas, ou c'est juste pour faire du yoga ? », me demanda Tony, mi sérieux mi sarcastique.

Je haussai les sourcils et rouvris les yeux. Du yoga ? Sérieusement ? Non mais qui voudrait faire du yoga dans un lieu aussi répugnant ? Il avait vraiment des idées farfelues.

« Alors pour ton info je ne vois pas encore à travers les murs, lui fis-je remarquer. Mais effectivement je _sens_ quelque-chose. On n'est pas tous seuls ici ».

Et encore une fois, je n'avais pas tort. J'étais heureuse de constater que ce que Stephen disait sur mes progrès, ce n'était pas du vent. Comment ? C'est la première fois que je vous parle de Stephen ? Eh bien ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Mais pas tout de suite. Il y a d'autres priorités.

Alors, après une petite conversation très constructive entre les Avengers et Ultron, les hostilités furent lancées (le pauvre, il était vexé ? … Il avait donc un cœur ? Difficile à croire).

Comme Tony s'occupait de cette insupportable intelligence artificielle, et que je m'apprêtais à lui prêter main forte, je constatai que Leyna partait avec les autres pour poursuivre les jumeaux. Evidemment. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ferait ça.

Et moi, j'étais censée faire quoi ? J'étais censée prendre quel rôle ? Celui de la fille obéissante et essayant de se rendre utile ? … Ou celui de la petite sœur protectrice ?

La réponse n'était pas très difficile à fournir : il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour laquelle j'avais souhaité absolument faire partie de cette mission. Une personne que je suivrais jusqu'au bout même dans les pires conneries.

Et, no spoil : ç'en était une. Peut-être pas la pire… mais une grosse.

Je savais que Leyna avait des comptes à régler avec Pietro, mais en dehors du fait qu'il était à la solde d'une espèce de robot psychopathe, il avait l'air plutôt raisonnable… ils auraient pas pu faire ça autour d'un café en terrain neutre, plutôt qu'au milieu d'une base dangereuse remplie d'ennemis, et surtout… en présence de Wanda la mentaliste ?

Alors que je pensais justement à elle, je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard. Je fis volte-face, mais trop tard : elle utilisait déjà ses pouvoirs sur moi. Et force était de constater que soit nos pouvoirs différaient plus que ce que j'avais pensé, soit elle était beaucoup plus forte que moi. Je ressentis un intense mal de crâne, et l'instant d'après je m'effondrai contre un mur, totalement sonnée. Et, avant de sombrer dans un étrange état d'inconscience, j'eus le temps d'entendre sa voix, qui me parut lointaine, me souffler ces quelques mots :

« Tu as le droit de savoir d'où tu viens ».

Et c'est à cet instant que tout défila sous mes yeux. A cet instant que je compris qui j'étais… à cet instant que toutes mes convictions volèrent en éclat.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Je me réveillai lentement, en proie à un horrible mal de crâne. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas qu'au crâne que j'avais mal… j'avais mal partout. Comme s'ils s'étaient amusés à me mettre sur une table d'opération et qu'ils m'avaient arraché les membres un par un avant de les recoudre ensemble pour voir si j'allais fonctionner aussi bien après ça… ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'ils aient fait un truc similaire. Tant que ça ne me tuait pas, ça leur importait peu : ils n'avaient jamais eu la moindre affection pour moi ou pour Winter. Ils se servaient de nous depuis notre naissance. Et j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, même si aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui…_

 _« Hey ! lançai-je en me redressant en position assise, avant de me mettre à donner des petits coups secs contre la paroi de verre qui me séparait de mon amie. Hey, Winter, hey !  
-Dodo, se plaignit-elle avant de se redresser laborieusement, les cheveux en vrac. Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? C'est pas drôle…  
-C'est pas drôle, lui répondis-je en hochant la tête en signe d'affirmation. Joyeux anniversaire.  
-…Quoi ? »._

 _Ça faisait dix ans. Dix ans que Winter et moi étions nées au sein même de ce laboratoire. Dix années que nous subissions toutes les expériences qu'ils faisaient sur nous… ensemble. C'était triste. Mais ça se fêtait. Dix ans d'amitié, quand même…_

 _« T'es bête, soupira finalement Winter quand elle eut émergé au point de comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi tu dis joyeux ? Dis plutôt horrible anniversaire, ils ont prévu d'aller plus loin dans les tests aujourd'hui.  
-Je sais, répondis-je. Et je dis « joyeux » parce que c'est ce que je souhaite. Je souhaite qu'à partir de maintenant nos anniversaires ils soient joyeux et plus horribles.  
-Tu rêves », soupira Winter, toujours aussi pessimiste._

 _Ça aussi le je savais. Mais sans mes rêves, il ne me restait pas grand-chose à quoi me raccrocher, alors…_

 _C'est à cet instant que je constatai qu'il semblait régner un grand vacarme de l'autre côté du sas de sécurité. Non. Dans le sas de sécurité, maintenant. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était en train d'essayer de défoncer la porte, sauf que Strucker avait fait installer un tout nouveau système d'authentification grâce à l'empreinte rétinienne, il ne pouvait pas « avoir perdu les clés »…_

 _Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Winter et moi échangeâmes des regards de plus en plus suspicieux, la porte sécurisée céda, et des hommes armés et au visage couvert de masques à gaz pénétrèrent dans la pièce. C'était la première fois que je voyais des gens accoutrés de la sorte. La plupart des médecins qui venaient nous voir avaient des blouses blanches et un masque qui faisait un peu moins robot. Mais c'était peut-être un renouvellement de garde-robe ? Ou alors un test ? Et pourquoi ces armes ?_

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'un des hommes.  
-Sans doute des expériences génétiques, répondit un autre.  
-On en fait quoi ? poursuivit le premier.  
-On s'en débarrasse. Elles sont sans doute à la solde d'HYDRA, et qui sait quels dégâts elles pourraient faire… on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit »._

 _Je sentis mon estomac se contracter. Est-ce que ces gens étaient sincèrement en train de débattre de notre sort à Winter et à moi ? Est-ce qu'ils envisageaient sincèrement de nous tuer ? Nous ne leur avions rien fait ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça !_

 _« N'approchez pas, intervint soudain une troisième voix.  
-Mais agent…  
-Je vous interdis d'approcher ! Ne leur faites rien ! »._

 _A cet instant, la personne qui venait de prendre notre défense débarqua dans la pièce en poussant tous les autres, et malgré les mises en garde elle arracha le masque qu'elle portait sur le visage et se précipita vers Winter et moi avant de se laisser tomber devant notre cage de verre, l'air infiniment troublé._

 _Ce n'était pas un homme. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Une jeune femme rousse et très jolie. Et visiblement aussi très au bord des larmes. Et même si j'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi elle pleurait, je préférai me taire en attendant de voir ce qu'elle nous voulait._

 _« Comment vous vous appelez, les filles ? nous demanda-t-elle après presque une minute de silence qu'elle avait passé à nous dévisager tour à tour comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
-On ne vous dira rien, siffla Winter. Pas avant que vous nous ayez juré que vous nous laisserez partir ! Nous ne sommes pas stupides »._

 _La jeune femme se tourna vers Winter, et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue._

 _« Winter Smith, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.  
-Quoi ? bredouilla Winter, qui recula un peu, effrayée.  
-Et toi, poursuivit la femme en se tournant vers moi, tu es Summer. Summer Prevent.  
-Agent Romanoff, intervint l'un des autres agents qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, alors que mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Je sais que vous avez envie de croire à leur survie mais ces filles… elles ne sont que des fillettes.  
-Et à votre avis, imbécile, quel genre d'expériences Strucker a-t-il bien pu mener ici avant de se faire la malle ?  
-Ça fait dix ans, maintenant », lui répondit l'homme de la voix la plus douce possible._

 _Dix ans. J'eus l'impression de recevoir comme un électrochoc._

 _« C'est notre dixième anniversaire, aujourd'hui ! m'exclamai-je d'une voix légèrement suraigüe alors que Winter me lançait un regard d'alerte. Ça fait dix ans qu'on est nées Winter et moi »._

 _La femme se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait envie d'y croire autant que moi._

 _« Vous êtes nées il y a dix ans ? répéta-t-elle. Où ça ?  
-Ici, répondit Winter en lui lançant un regard méfiant. On est nées dans ce laboratoire. On appartient à HYDRA.  
-Et vos parents, ce sont des agents d'HYDRA ? », nous demanda calmement l'agent Romanoff._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils. Des parents. C'était une notion que les gens d'ici évoquaient parfois, avec plus ou moins de bienveillance. Mais j'avais du mal à vraiment savoir… de quoi il s'agissait._

 _Heureusement notre absence de réponse sembla suffire à l'agent Romanoff qui se tourna de nouveau vers ses compagnons._

 _« Ce sont elles, affirma-t-elle. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Je les ai sans doute connues mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, elles étaient mes amies !  
-Alors ces deux gamines seraient… des clones ? », demanda l'un des hommes._

 _Clone. Ce mot là aussi je l'avais beaucoup entendu. On ne m'avait jamais expliqué ce que c'était, mais je n'avais jamais cessé d'associer ce mot à… nous. De quelque manière que ce soit, et quoi que cela puisse vouloir signifier. Winter et moi étions soit « les clones », soit « les expériences »._

 _L'agent Romanoff réussit à obtenir des autres que nous soyons emmenées jusqu'à la base du SHIELD, et que la décision quant à ce qui devait être fait soit prise là-bas. Je ne savais pas si c'était positif ou pas, mais j'avais envie de faire confiance à cette femme. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de nous vouloir du mal à Winter et à moi. Elle… elle avait dit que nous avions été ses amies ? Je m'en serais souvenue. Mais… j'avais envie de croire qu'elle était de nôtre côté. Qu'elle voulait nous protéger. Et que tout ce calvaire était enfin terminé._

 _Winter et moi étions assises dans ce couloir d'un blanc immaculé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Je n'avais plus envie de subir d'examens. Même s'ils étaient nettement moins douloureux que ceux que nous faisaient subir HYDRA… ça restait quand même désagréable. J'avais envie qu'on me laisse me reposer, mais tant que Natasha ne ressortirait pas de ce bureau je serais incapable de me reposer. Winter et moi avions besoin de réponses._

 _Avant de retourner voir son patron, l'homme au cache-œil, Natasha nous avait fait un cadeau chacune : un bilboquet pour Winter, et pour moi une poupée à coiffer, pour passer le temps._

 _Je l'aimais bien, cette poupée. Elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds tous doux, et j'aimais bien la dentelle sur sa robe. Elle était d'un beau bleu cyan et coupée légèrement au-dessus du genou, accompagnée de petites ballerines noires très coquettes. J'aurais aimé être aussi coquette. Mais HYDRA se fichait de la coquetterie. Peut-être que si maintenant Winter et moi on restait avec Natasha… elle nous achèterait de jolies robes pour qu'on soit aussi jolies que la poupée ?_

 _« Arrête de jouer avec cette poupée, gronda Winter, avant de me la prendre des mains assez rudement et de la poser sur la petite table basse à sa droite avec son bilboquet.  
-Mais ! protestai-je. T'as pas le droit. Rends-moi ma poupée, c'est pas la tienne !  
-Je m'en fiche de ta stupide poupée, rétorqua Winter. Tu crois pas qu'on a d'autres choses à penser ? Comme ce qu'ils vont décider de nous faire ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait confiance à cette femme aussi facilement. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait t'acheter avec une poupée.  
-Moi j'ai envie de lui faire confiance, répondis-je à mon amie. C'est toi tu vois toujours le mal partout. On est plus avec HYDRA, c'est déjà bien, non ?  
-Et si ce SHIELD c'était pire qu'HYDRA ? rétorqua Leyna en croisant les bras.  
-Si ce SHIELD était pire qu'HYDRA ils seraient pas là en train de discuter de nous depuis des heures, ils seraient déjà passés à l'action », rétorquai-je._

 _Winter soupira fermement, puis, voyant que j'y tenais, consentit à me rendre ma poupée._

 _Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'en réjouir étant donné qu'un instant plus tard la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Natasha Romanoff en sortit, suivie de près par l'homme au cache-œil._

 _Elle s'agenouilla devant Winter et moi, et j'eus envie de croire que la lueur d'inquiétude que je lisais dans son regard valait moins que le sourire confiant qu'elle nous adressa._

 _« Les filles, ça vous dirait d'avoir des parents ?  
-Des vrais de vrais ? demandai-je avec espoir alors que Winter se renfrognait.  
-Des vrais, confirma Natasha avec un sourire. Des gentils parents qui vous élèveront comme leurs propres filles. Et une maison, bien sûr.  
-Une vraie maison, pas en verre ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.  
-Vous ne serez plus jamais enfermées dans des cages, Summer, me répondit Natasha en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je vous le jure. J'y veillerai personnellement.  
-Alors ça va être toi, notre nouvelle maman ? », me réjouis-je._

 _Natasha fronça les sourcils, et m'adressa un sourire navré._

 _« Non, ma puce, me répondit-elle. Je pense pas avoir les capacités nécessaires pour vous élever comme vous méritez de l'être. Mais vos futurs parents ont hâte de vous connaître, ils seront parfaits pour vous.  
-On peut les voir ? demanda Winter, qui semblait un tout petit peu enthousiaste.  
-Vous pourrez bientôt les voir, nous promit Natasha. Mais avant ça… vous allez devoir subir un dernier petit… test. Vous êtes d'accord ? »._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils. Un test. Il n'y avait pas une autre solution ? J'avais vraiment envie d'avoir des parents et une maison et tout mais…_

 _Je levai lentement les yeux vers l'homme au cache-œil, qui posa son regard sur moi et m'adressa un sourire confiant qui ne me rassura qu'à moitié._

 _« Tu aimerais avoir une famille, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il directement. Des parents qui t'aiment, et une vie de petite fille normale ? Nous pouvons t'offrir tout ça. Nous promettons de vous offrir tout ça à toutes les deux…  
-Après un test, rétorqua Winter, méfiante.  
-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les tests. Mais ce sera parfaitement indolore. Ça l'a été jusqu'à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avons-nous donné des raisons de douter de notre sincérité ? Vous êtes en sécurité avec nous, toutes les deux. Et après ça… plus personne ne pourra vous faire du mal, je vous en fais la promesse solennelle »._

 _Je lançai à Leyna un regard incertain. L'homme semblait vraiment vouloir nous aider, comme Natasha. Je voyais une lueur de sympathie luire dans son œil, et sur le fond il avait raison : le SHIELD nous avait sorti du labo d'HYDRA, avait fait fuir Strucker, et maintenant il nous proposait une vie normale. Et des parents. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir des parents._

 _Je fus la première à saisir la main que Natasha nous tendait, et Winter saisit aussitôt l'autre. Dix ans d'amitié. Ce n'était pas maintenant que nous allions nous séparer._

 _Nous nous étions jurées de rester ensemble… pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

 _Et j'avais vraiment espéré que maintenant que le pire était passé, le meilleur serait à venir._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois. J'ai été vraiment surprise de n'avoir eu aucune réaction après le chapitre de la semaine dernière, je m'attendais à des lancers de tomate, ou autre XD mais bon dans tous les cas pour digérer ce dernier si c'est nécessaire, voici la suite, ainsi qu'une bonne nouvelle: Il y a quelques jours j'ai été prise d'une inspiration soudaine, et je peux déjà vous annoncer que j'ai bouclé Everything Has Changed. Jusque-là je bloquais au chapitre 11 et j'étais là en mode "Oh mon Dieu la semaine prochaine je publie le 8 ça commence à être un peu chaud", mais le problème est réglé, et même si dans tous les cas je vous aurais tôt ou tard fourni la fin de cette fiction parce que je garde un très mauvais souvenir des fictions que je n'ai jamais achevées et que je refuse de refaire ça à l'avenir, je peux vous garantir que du coup le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ne sera pas bouleversé d'ici une à deux semaines, je garderai un rythme de publication régulier jusqu'à la fin ;)_

 _Sur ce je me rends compte que j'ai fait un gros pâté. Que la plupart d'entre vous ne liront certainement pas mais quand même il est temps de conclure, donc bonne lecture ;P - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 :

 _ **Emy :**_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Au départ, je crus que tout était flou autour de moi parce que je ne voyais que du blanc partout. Puis je me rendis compte qu'en fait j'étais allongée sur le dos, les mains croisées sur la poitrine comme si on s'apprêtait à me mettre dans un tombeau (J'étais pas morte, au moins ?!), et que du coup je me trouvais face à un plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Mais une fois que ma vision se fit plus précise je constatai qu'il y avait quelques aspérités… du crépi. C'était un plafond en crépi. Donc on excluait la thèse du Paradis parce que ç'auraient été des nuages autrement. … Et la thèse du SHIELD parce que j'avais jamais vu de crépi au SHIELD.

Encore remplie des souvenirs qui venaient de déferler en masse à ma mémoire pendant mon sommeil étrangement réparateur, je me souvins soudain de la raison pour laquelle je m'étais retrouvée dans cette situation et je me redressai comme un diable monté sur ressorts en position assise, me disant que si HYDRA m'avait remis la main dessus j'étais vraiment mal barrée.

Mon mouvement brusque fit sursauter une petite silhouette qui était recroquevillée contre le mur d'en face, et je poussai un cri de surprise et de terreur auquel l'intrus répondit… Enfin intrus, après observation plus poussée je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

Je fronçai les sourcils : qu'est-ce qu'une gamine que je ne connaissais pas faisait à mon chevet ? Et où étaient les autres ?

« … Mais t'es qui, toi ?! », fut la première chose qui me vint en tête, même si j'en conviens ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de s'adresser à un gosse auquel on vient de foutre les jetons.

Réaction prévisible, la petite bondit sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte de la pièce à la volée, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans le couloir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle avait laissé tomber un carnet dans son sillage, et une boîte de crayons gras.

Alors que, prise de légers remords, je me levai de mon lit et allai ramasser les crayons et le calepin, je me rendis compte que la petite était en train de me dessiner. Alors que je dormais. C'était pas du tout flippant comme situation… et bon sang mais j'étais où ?!

La meilleure façon d'obtenir une réponse à cette question était sans doute de retrouver la petite, donc je sortis de la chambre et traversai le couloir, regardant prudemment autour de moi au cas où j'aurais dû me défendre contre… qui que ce soit. Ou quoi que ce soit.

Alors que je descendais laborieusement une volée de marches, et arrivai dans le hall d'une coquette petite maison (leurre ou pas ?), j'entendis un vague brouhaha provenant de ma gauche et je me tournai de ce côté, ce avant de me diriger dans une grande salle à manger où se tenait visiblement tout un conciliabule.

La petite, qui était arrivée avant moi, avait couru se cacher derrière la chaise d'une personne dont je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais heureuse ou non de la voir.

« Emy ! s'exclama Tony en bondissant de sa chaise, l'air infiniment soulagé. Bon sang, tu commençais vraiment à nous faire peur, tu vas bien ?  
-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais ça va, répondis-je en lançant un bref regard noir à Clint (derrière la chaise duquel la fillette s'était réfugiée) et Natasha, qui pâlit instantanément.  
-Vous voyez, lança Clint à Tony sans se rendre compte du regard que je lui avais lancé un instant plus tôt. Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter, Emy a toujours été une grosse dormeuse…  
-Disons aussi que les souvenirs de dix années d'une vie ça prend pas trois minutes à refaire surface », lui lançai-je sèchement.

Clint sembla comprendre l'allusion, cette fois-ci, étant donné qu'il leva les yeux vers moi, et que je vis clairement ses pupilles rétrécir. Après ça, un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce alors que les regards convergeaient lentement vers lui, qui ouvrait et fermait ridiculement la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Comment ça, dix années d'une vie ? répéta Tony alors que Leyna pâlissait à son tour, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement où je voulais en venir. T'as jamais été amnésique, Emy…  
-Alors oui, à ce propos, lançai-je ironiquement en regardant tour à tour Clint et Natasha. C'est Emy… ou Summer ? Hm ? Je suis laquelle des deux ? _Laquelle ?!_ ».

Je m'emportais. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je venais de comprendre que tous les souvenirs que j'avais de mon enfance… tous ces souvenirs étaient _faux_. Mes parents n'avaient jamais été mes vrais parents. Et je… le pire dans tout ça c'était que je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais leur en vouloir parce que je _comprenais_ pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Je comprenais leurs intentions mais… bon sang, je n'avais rien demandé ! Nous n'avions JAMAIS RIEN demandé !

« Emy, répondit Natasha, d'une voix tremblante. Tu es Emy Rald.  
-J'ai été _programmée_ pour être Emy Rald, tout comme… tout comme _Winter Smith_ a été programmée pour être Leyna ! explosai-je. Vous avez lâchement profité de la naïveté de deux gamines de dix ans pour effacer TOUT ce qui faisait de nous ce que nous étions !  
-C'est vrai », intervint une nouvelle voix.

J'eus un frisson. Je me tournai lentement vers celui… celui qui était certainement à l'origine de tout ça. Celui qui était toujours à l'origine de ce genre de choses, parce que… tout simplement parce qu'il pensait toujours à _lui_ avant de…

« Nous vous avons enlevé tout ce qui faisait de vous Summer et Winter, ajouta Fury en sortant peu à peu de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était tapi jusque-là, comme pour rendre son entrée en scène plus magistrale. Les années d'esclavage. De tests. D'expériences. Tous les mauvais souvenirs, toute la souffrance… oui, nous vous avons implanté de nouveaux souvenirs, les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse, de l'enfance que vous auriez mérité !  
-Mais ce n'est pas _nous_! m'exclamai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Tout ça… ce n'est PAS NOUS !  
-Et vous n'êtes pas non plus Summer et Winter ! », intervint Natasha en tapant du poing sur la table.

Je me tournai vers elle, et ressentis une pointe au cœur en remarquant que des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues de porcelaine. Il me semblait que c'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer, et aux vues des réactions autour de la table, c'était sans doute le cas de beaucoup de monde.

« Vous n'avez jamais été Summer et Winter, répéta Natasha en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Summer Prevent et Winter Smith sont _mortes_ , elles sont mortes depuis vingt ans. Vous deux… vous êtes des clones. Vous n'êtes pas elles, même si vous portez le même nom de naissance. Emy… elles étaient mes meilleures amies ! ».

Soudain je compris où elle voulait en venir, et je frissonnai en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Summer Prevent et Winter Smith, nos « modèles » à Leyna et à moi… elles avaient été les meilleures amies de Natasha. Et même si, d'après les bribes de souvenirs qui me restaient, elle avait voulu croire qu'elles n'étaient pas mortes… pas réellement… elle avait dû s'armer de courage pour faire son deuil, parce que…

Nous ne serions jamais réellement Summer et Winter.

J'entendais vaguement les autres s'agiter autour de la table. Tony demandait des comptes à Natasha, puis comme elle ne répondait pas, à Clint. Ce dernier se vexait, Bruce venait de se tourner vers Fury pour lui balancer sans doute un truc pas très agréable en pleine face, et ma sœur essayait vainement de croiser mon regard, d'attirer mon attention pour que je puisse lui confirmer que c'était bien la vérité, lui confirmer qu'elle avait bien compris…

Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Natasha. Celle qui à l'époque aurait pu devenir notre mère, mais qui ne s'était pas sentie à la hauteur pour ça. Se serait-elle sentie trop coupable d'élever deux filles en sachant qu'elle leur avait arraché tous leurs souvenirs et leur identité ? Ou était-ce réellement parce que… parce qu'elle espérait que nous serions mieux avec d'autres ?

« Est-ce qu'on est humaines au moins, Nat' ? demandai-je à voix si basse que je me demande encore comment elle fit pour m'entendre. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit d'humain en nous ? ».

Le regard de Natasha se durcit, et elle se leva sans que qui que ce soit à part moi remarque quoi que ce soit.

« Summer et Winter ont disparu il y a vingt ans, et été déclarées mortes, me fit-elle savoir. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé leurs corps, mais des dossiers les concernant, des tas de dossiers. Elles ont subi les expérimentations les plus atroces que tu puisses imaginer. Elles n'y ont pas survécu, mais HYDRA se doutait que ce serait le cas, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait en sorte de les garder… même si elles mourraient. Emy… Leyna et toi avez été créées par HYDRA pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre les expériences sur vous, et vous avez tenu dix ans là où elles n'ont pas même tenu un an, donc oui, vous avez quelque-chose en plus, ils ont fait en sorte de vous rendre plus résistantes. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine… ce jour-là, quand on vous a trouvées… pendant un moment, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir les fantômes de mes amies en face de moi, tellement vous leur ressembliez. Pas seulement physiquement, mais dans l'attitude. Leyna et sa méfiance naturelle… toi et ton étonnement perpétuel, ton envie de croire que les choses pouvaient s'arranger… et cette façon dont vous vous protégiez l'une l'autre, coûte que coûte. Emy, s'il n'y a rien d'humain en vous je suis prête à m'arracher un bras avec les dents, et crois-moi je n'ai jamais eu de tendances masochistes ».

Réussissant lentement à calmer les pulsations de mon cœur, je baissai les yeux pour constater que je tenais toujours le calepin de la petite fille et sa boîte de crayons dans ma main droite.

Je levai les yeux pour constater qu'elle se trouvait également toujours cachée derrière la chaise de Clint… derrière la chaise de son père. Oui, car sinon pourquoi aurait-elle été vers lui plus naturellement que vers n'importe qui d'autre ? Et cela ne m'étonnait pas que Clint soit père, ce rôle lui allait très bien, tout comme celui d'oncle lui avait toujours très bien convenu.

Je m'approchai lentement de la petite, qui semblait sincèrement hésiter à prendre de nouveau la poudre d'escampette. Alors que j'arrivai juste devant elle, je m'arrêtai et m'accroupis à son niveau, avant de lui tendre le calepin et les crayons.

« T'as perdu ça en route, choupette », lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle hésitait à me considérer comme étant digne de confiance. Finalement, elle saisit le calepin et les crayons, et marmonna un vague merci, avant de m'adresser un petit sourire, et de s'enfuir de nouveau à l'étage.

Ah, l'enfance… j'en gardais d'excellents souvenirs. De faux souvenirs, certainement, mais… pouvais-je sincèrement dire que je n'avais pas considéré être la plus heureuse du monde avant la bataille de New York ? Pouvais-je considérer un seul instant, malgré l'amour que je portais à Tony, Pepper et aux autres, que j'étais plus heureuse depuis que j'étais une Stark ? Que j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un instant été plus heureuse que dans ces… souvenirs créés de toute pièce ?

Je me tournai vers Fury, qui avait toujours le regard braqué sur moi. Lentement, me demandant si ça valait la peine que je le dise, je m'avançai vers lui, et, après un moment de silence gêné, je me râclai la gorge.

« Je… euh… disons que je pense pas que ce soit la pire décision que vous ayez prise de votre vie.  
-Je te remercie pour ce compliment au combien inestimable venant de toi, rétorqua Fury. Mais ce n'était pas ma décision ».

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise, avant de me tourner presque machinalement vers Natasha, qui désormais gardait le regard résolument baissé et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, alors que Bruce lui lançait de temps à autres des regards inquiets et que Tony et Clint s'étaient lancés dans un vrai débat de politiciens.

Ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu en dire…

Natasha avait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, bel et bien agi pour nous comme une mère l'aurait fait.

* * *

 _ **Pietro :**_

J'étais assis à l'extérieur du labo. Helen était à l'œuvre depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et Ultron, passionné par son futur corps, ne quittait plus les lieux, ce qui nous laissait au moins un peu de répit à ma sœur et à moi.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être dérangé. Ni par lui… ni par Wanda, en fait. Pour une fois je ressentais la nécessité de garder mes pensées pour moi. C'était trop… personnel pour le partager avec qui que ce soit. Même avec elle. C'était dur à admettre, mais vrai. Parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais. Pas envie qu'elle pense que…

« Tu m'en veux d'avoir rendu ses souvenirs à Emy ? ».

Je frissonnai, et me tournai vers Wanda, qui se tenait à quelques pas de moi, l'air hésitant.

« Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, lui répondis-je d'une voix douce.  
-Ne mens pas, Pietro, me fit-elle remarquer tristement. Je le sais, quand tu mens ».

Je ressentis quelque-chose gronder à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, et détournai le regard. Oui, elle le savait… elle savait mieux que moi ce que je ressentais à cet instant-là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé lui en vouloir un instant plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'elle avait mis des mots dessus je comprenais que c'était ce qui me gênait le plus dans cette situation. Je lui en voulais… ou plutôt je ne savais pas si je devais lui en vouloir ou pas.

Je savais qu'elle avait voulu bien faire, elle n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis d'Emy. Ni vis-à-vis de Leyna d'ailleurs, même si je savais que ses sentiments envers elle étaient un peu plus complexes. Elle était jalouse de Leyna. Ou du moins elle l'avait été. Et elle lui en avait voulu de m'avoir caché qu'elle était la fille de Stark, mais maintenant… maintenant quoi ? Gardait-elle une quelconque rancune envers elle ?

Avec Emy, c'était différent. Je l'avais ressenti dès lors que ma sœur et elle s'étaient retrouvées face à face : cette fille fascinait Wanda. Après tout… elle était son modèle.

Emy Stark. Summer Prevent.

Ainsi donc Leyna était réellement _la_ Winter.

Depuis que nous travaillions en collaboration avec HYDRA, nous avions plusieurs fois entendu parler de Winter et Summer, les deux expérimentations les plus prometteuses de Strucker… avant nous. Elles étaient apparemment son plus grand échec, car il avait pu, contrairement à nous, les prendre au berceau, elles étaient nées en laboratoire. Et après dix années de recherches prometteuses il avait été forcé de les abandonner aux mains du SHIELD. Il s'en était toujours voulu, mais avait fini par tirer un trait sur ses « filles ». Elles avaient disparu de la circulation. Mais… ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait abandonné ses recherches. Et, presque dix années après qu'il ait perdu les filles, il avait trouvé en Wanda et moi deux nouveaux cobayes, prêts à devenir des versions améliorées de ce que Winter et Summer avaient pu être.

Depuis que je savais qui elles étaient je ne cessais de me poser des questions à propos de Leyna. De la relation que nous avions pu entretenir… que nous entretenions toujours. En tout cas pour moi. Même si j'essayais avec la meilleure volonté du monde… je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête. C'était bien pour ça que je lui avais crié de fuir lorsqu'elle m'avait retrouvé. Je ne voulais pas qu'HYDRA remette la main sur elle parce que… j'avais tellement peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

Mais maintenant que je savais qui elle était, j'en venais à me demander si ce que je ressentais pour elle… c'était vraiment de l'amour. Ça y ressemblait, en tout cas. Et elle comptait beaucoup pour moi, c'était certain. Mais était-ce réellement un hasard si nous nous étions trouvés ? Si nos chemins s'étaient croisés, alors que nos passés étaient si étroitement liés ?

Après tout… elle était mon modèle. Elle était une optimisée tout comme moi, et pire… Elle était, en quelque sorte, celle qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais désormais. Tout comme Emy l'était à Wanda.

Je ne savais pas si l'attirance que je ressentais pour elle n'était dû… qu'à ça, au final. S'il y avait vraiment une quelconque forme d'amour qui se cachait là-dessous. Et ça me rendait malade rien que d'y penser, alors…

« Quoi, intervint ma sœur en s'installant à côté de moi, l'air conciliant. Tu aurais préféré qu'elle ne sache rien ? Qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance toute sa vie ? Pietro… elle se doutait de quelque-chose. Ça la torturait de ne pas savoir.  
-Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit alors que le SHIELD a gardé ce secret pendant dix longues années ?  
-Tôt ou tard les secrets finissent toujours par être découverts, me répondit Wanda. Et je crois qu'Ultron lui a donné un petit coup de pouce ».

Ultron. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi aurait-il mis Leyna sur la voie de la vérité sans chercher à la lui révéler entièrement ? Espérait-il que lorsqu'elle comprendrait, ainsi que sa sœur, elles seraient tellement dégoûtées de leurs protecteurs qu'elles accourraient pour le rejoindre ?

« Tu t'inquiètes trop pour elle, me fit remarquer Wanda, et je remarquai qu'aucune trace de rancœur ne transparaissait dans sa voix mais plutôt… de la compréhension. Elle est une grande fille, elle a su faire face à des atrocités tout comme nous… elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée.  
-Plus que tu ne le penses », rétorquai-je sombrement.

J'étais sorti avec Leyna pendant presque un an et demie. Et même si je ne pouvais pas prétendre la connaître mieux que sa sœur, que son père adoptif, peut-être même mieux que n'importe lequel des Avengers… Je la connaissais. Et je savais qu'elle était plus fragile que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Ses parents étaient morts écrasés sous les ruines d'un immeuble pendant la bataille de New York. Sa sœur avait perdu la boule et essayé de tuer quelqu'un (maintenant que je savais qui elle était, je comprenais également qui exactement avait été la victime d'Emy), et elles s'étaient toutes deux découvertes des pouvoirs de mutantes qu'elles avaient dû apprendre à maîtriser en trop peu de temps. Et maintenant… elle venait sans doute d'apprendre, à l'heure qu'il était, que toute son enfance avait été bâtie de toutes pièces pour cacher des années d'enfer, d'expériences… elle venait de comprendre que pendant dix années de sa vie elle n'avait été qu'un rat de laboratoire.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser tomber comme je l'ai fait », rétorquai-je finalement, presque à mi-voix.

Wanda me lança un regard un peu surpris, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe.

« Tu l'as fait pour la protéger, me fit-elle remarquer.  
-Dans ce cas j'aurais dû au moins lui expliquer ce qui se passait plutôt que d'arrêter de donner des nouvelles sans raison du jour au lendemain. J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû faire les bons choix depuis le début ».

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que ma sœur esquissait un sourire, et je ne savais pas si ça devait me rassurer ou au contraire me renfrogner encore plus.

« Tu l'aurais choisie elle, plutôt qu'HYDRA ? ».

La question fatidique. Si je m'étais posé cette question plus tôt… est-ce que je l'aurais réellement fait ? Est-ce que j'aurais choisi Leyna ?

Le sourire de ma sœur s'élargit, et elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Et tu oses encore te demander si oui ou non c'est de l'amour ? ».

Je lançai un bref regard à ma sœur, avant de détourner de nouveau les yeux. Parfois, je trouvais cela presque gênant qu'elle puisse lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture :) - Summer  
_

* * *

 _ **Peter :**_

J'étais assis sur mon lit, sur le dos, en position étoile de mer. J'essayais de ne penser à rien, sans grand succès, parce que chaque fois que j'essayais de me vider l'esprit, ma conscience se rattachait à un rien, un minuscule détail, qui entraînait une foule de questions sans réponse, de souvenirs qui entraînaient d'autres détails qui entraînaient d'autres questions sans réponses… c'était un vrai cercle vicieux, et j'étais réellement en train de me donner mal au crâne. Bon sang ! Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de ne penser à rien ! Pas besoin de se taper la tête contre les murs pour se vider l'esprit !

Alors que je commençais sincèrement à envisager cette option, je me dis que tante May risquerait d'avoir une drôle de réaction, si elle m'entendait me taper la tête contre les murs. Et elle me poserait tout un tas de questions, auxquelles je n'aurais pas de réponse… Ah non. Pas encore ! Non, décidément, se taper la tête contre les murs c'était une très mauvaise option. Il allait falloir que je trouve autre chose, parce qu'en plus de me donner mal à la tête, cette incapacité de ne penser à rien m'empêchait de dormir, ces derniers temps, et je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

Oh, je savais parfaitement pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Mais y penser ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, parce que toutes les questions que j'essayais de refouler dans des confins oubliés de mon subconscient referaient surface… et ce serait encore pire. Non. Je ne devais pas y penser. … J'avais besoin d'en _parler_. Mais à qui ? … Sans doute à quelqu'un qui se posait actuellement les mêmes questions que moi.

Je saisis vivement mon téléphone portable, qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit, et j'eus tôt fait de trouver le numéro de Ned, que j'appelai sans l'once d'une hésitation…

Occupé.

Non. C'était pas possible. Ça devait être une blague… Non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il soit en communication téléphonique juste maintenant ? C'était pas comme si j'avais besoin de lui en permanence ! Ça arrivait, quoi, tous les… tous les… bref c'était pas souvent ! Et là c'était urgent ! Non mais !

Je sursautai en entendant mon portable vibrer, et en une fraction de seconde je le saisis à nouveau entre mes mains et appuyai frénétiquement sur la touche « décrocher » (il me fallut le faire 3 fois avant de réussir à viser correctement la touche avec mon doigt).

« _Allo ?_ me lança la voix de Ned à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
-Ah, ça y est ! soupirai-je en mettant le haut parleur. J'avais peur que t'en aies pour longtemps.  
- _De quoi tu parles ? C'est toi qui a pas répondu quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler_! s'offusqua Ned.  
-… D'accord, alors en fait je crois qu'on a essayé de s'appeler en même temps, compris-je.  
- _Ouah, truc de dingue, en fait on a une liaison télépathique, comme les filles ! C'est…_ ».

Je suppose que Ned s'apprêtait à dire « c'est génial », mais rien que le fait de mentionner les filles le rendit incapable de finir sa phrase. Ce qui me confirma une chose : nous nous étions appelés exactement pour la même raison.

« _Au fait, t'as des nouvelles des deux déserteuses ?_ me demanda Ned au bout d'un moment, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.  
-Bien sûr que non j'en ai pas, soupirai-je. T'aurais été au courant avant même tante May. Et puis de toute manière tu devais te douter qu'elles donneraient pas de nouvelles…  
- _Ouais…_ marmonna Ned. _Après tout elles sont je sais pas trop où… sans doute en train de faire de la bagarre…  
_ -Ouais, ça doit représenter un danger de nous appeler pendant qu'elles sont en mission. Et puis elles doivent même pas avoir le temps de penser à nous, avec toute cette baston…  
- _Ouais…  
-_Ouais…

-… ».

J'avais jamais été très doué au roi du silence. Mais Ned était pire. Donc c'est lui qui brisa ce silence légèrement gênant.

« _Non mais quand même elles sont vachement ingrates !  
_ -Tellement ! Elles savent que je rêverais d'être à leur place !  
- _On.  
-… _T'aimerais te trouver au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, à te battre contre des robots meurtriers ?  
- _… En réalité virtuelle. Ca doit être vachement cool.  
-_Même en réalité virtuelle, tu te ferais dessus, répliquai-je.  
- _Respecte un peu ma dignité, mec ! C'est le genre de trucs que je préfère que tu penses tout bas, fais comme moi !_  
-Tu le penses pas tout bas, t'es dans le déni, c'est pas la même chose, rétorquai-je.  
- _Alors saches que pas du tout, je sais très bien que je serais capable de me faire dessus même devant un film au ciné, et je parle même pas des lunettes 3D…  
-_Bonsoir Ned ! ».

Je fis un bond si haut que je pense avoir senti mon crâne effleurer le plafond. Et évidemment je retombai à côté de ma chaise. Assez douloureusement. Mais je tenais toujours mon portable à bout de bras, lui il était sain et sauf. Pas mon coccyx.

« … Non mais tante May sérieux ça se fait pas d'entrer sans frapper comme ça !  
- _Comment ça 'tante May' ? C'était ta tante, ça ?!  
-_Oui, Ned, ne me dis quand même pas que ma tante et moi on a la même voix…  
- _D'accord. Je le dirai pas. Et euh pardon madame mais vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?  
-_Oh, ne t'en fais pas Ned, la seule chose que j'ai entendue c'est que tu pouvais te faire dessus en toutes circonstances, répliqua tout naturellement ma tante. Les bizarreries habituelles, quoi, je m'étonne plus de rien. Et ensuite, Peter, je te signale que _j'ai_ frappé, mais tu étais tellement absorbé par ta conversation que tu n'as rien entendu.  
-Oui ben dans ce cas là t'aurais dû attendre que je réponde… marmonnai-je, gêné.  
-Pourquoi ? s'enquit tante May. J'ai interrompu quel genre de conversation ? Vous parliez pas de trucs illicites ? Vous savez que la drogue c'est mal ?  
-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me droguer ? soupirai-je en regardant ma tante bien en face.  
-T'es tout pâle, tenta-t-elle.  
- _C'est normal, on est encore qu'en avril, si on était à la fin du mois d'août il serait tout rouge,_ fit très doctement remarquer Ned.  
-Ouais c'est pas faux, commenta ma tante.  
-Non mais vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi, tous les deux ? m'offusquai-je.  
-On se moque pas, on constate, c'est tout, rétorqua May. Et je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant de savoir de quoi vous parliez, tous les deux ».

Bon sang, mais c'était pas possible ! Est-ce que c'était trop demander que d'avoir un peu d'intimité, dans cette maison ?

« Ah ! s'exclama ma tante d'un air victorieux. Y'a qu'un seul sujet qui vous touche autant dans votre fierté. Comment vont les filles ? ».

… Non, visiblement l'intimité c'était un luxe que je ne pouvais pas me payer, elle avait même accès à mes pensées les mieux gardées.

« _Sérieux madame vous êtes magicienne ?_ demanda Ned, impressionné.  
-Non, je suis une tante qui a fièrement endossé le rôle de mère à temps plein, donc autrement dit très perspicace, rétorqua ma tante.  
-Super, soupirai-je. C'est très rassurant. Et on n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis un bout de temps.  
-Tu m'as bien dit qu'elles partaient dans un endroit avec un très mauvais réseau, non ? rétorqua ma tante. Faut pas leur en vouloir ».

Oui, j'avais été un peu obligé de déformer la réalité. Je n'allais quand même pas dire à ma tante que mes deux meilleures amies étaient en fait les deux mutantes associées à Spider-Man, et qu'elles aidaient occasionnellement Iron Man et les Avengers dans leurs missions à haut risque. Elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque, elle aimait Emy et Leyna comme si elles faisaient partie de la famille. Et concrètement, elles faisaient un peu partie de la famille. Et même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis devant elles, je les considérais comme mes petites sœurs. Et si j'étais aussi frustré par le fait qu'elles ne donnaient pas de nouvelles… c'était parce que j'étais mort d'inquiétude, tout comme c'était, je le savais, le cas de Ned.

Je savais qu'elles ne pouvaient pas nous donner de nouvelles, mais je ne voulais pas perdre espoir, parce que dans un cas aussi extrême que celui-ci, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de considérer leur silence comme un mauvais présage.

Et la vérité était autre que ce que j'avais dit à Ned : je ne rêvais pas d'être _à leur place_ , mais _à leurs côtés_. Simplement pour m'assurer qu'elles allaient bien… et les protéger contre le monde entier. Parce qu'elles étaient mes meilleures amies, et que s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit…

« Hey, les garçons, nous relança gentiment ma tante devant notre silence. Ca va aller. Elles ne sont pas parties en guerre, vous savez ».

Elle ressortit de la chambre avec mon panier de linge sale, et même une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte le silence se prolongea entre Ned et moi.

Parce qu'évidemment, ce que nous savions… c'était qu'elles étaient effectivement parties en guerre. Et que même si les Avengers feraient leur possible pour les protéger… peut-être que nous ne les reverrions plus jamais.

* * *

Je me réveillai au beau milieu de la nuit, dérangé par le bruit de mon portable qui venait de vibrer contre le bois de ma table de nuit en faisant un boucan monstre.

Je grommelai. Bon sang, mais c'était pas vrai ! Pour une fois que j'avais réussi à m'endormir pour de bon, il avait fallu que j'oublie de mettre mon téléphone en mode avion ! Et franchement, Ned n'aurait-il pas pu éviter de m'envoyer un message à… à… bon sang j'étais tellement fatigué que je n'arrivais pas même à lire l'heure correctement, la lumière de mon écran me brûlait les yeux.

Alors que je me collais le portable sous le nez pour le mettre en silencieux, j'eus soudain l'impression que mon cœur faisait quelque-chose de très bizarre, et je me redressai vivement en position assise, avant de poser mon portable sur mes jambes et de me frotter vigoureusement les yeux.

Je pris de nouveau mon portable entre mes mains. Regardai l'écran sans ciller pendant au moins dix secondes. Puis, je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se faufiler jusqu'à mes lèvres, alors que je me sentais envahi d'un soulagement indescriptible.

Accompagnée de la légende « Des bisous tout plein, les deux z'affreux », se trouvait sous mes yeux une photo de mes deux meilleures amies, qui se trouvaient dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas et ne connaitrais sans doute jamais, en train de me faire une grimace.

Je passai mes jambes par-dessus mon lit, et allumai ma lampe de chevet avant de me diriger tout naturellement vers l'imprimante qui se trouvait à côté de l'unité centrale de mon ordinateur de bureau. J'y branchai mon téléphone, et, quelques minutes plus tard, je tenais en format A4 ce qui me semblait être le plus beau portrait de mes deux z'affreuses que j'avais jamais vu.

Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers mon lit, attrapant au passage la boîte de pâte à fixe qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit, et je fis un peu de la place en arrachant quelques posters inutiles du mur, afin d'y faire trôner en place d'honneur les deux personnes qui, en quelques secondes, avaient fait renaître l'espoir et un peu de bonheur dans mon cœur.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse vraiment parce que le chapitre de cette semaine est très, très court :S. Par ailleurs les deux semaines à venir je risque de ne pas être très disponible, et par conséquent de ne pas garder un rythme de publication aussi régulier. Mais je ferai quand même en sorte de vous publier un chapitre hebdomadaire comme je l'ai fait jusque-là, et en attendant je vous souhaite une courte mais bonne lecture :) -Summer.  
_

* * *

 _ **Leyna :**_

J'étais assise sur le perron des Barton lorsque je reçus la réponse de Peter, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : une photo de son mur de posters, avec notre photo, à Emy et à moi, trônant en son centre. Ca commençait vraiment à me peser de ne plus les avoir à mes côtés, Ned et lui. En parlant de Ned, ce dernier devait dormir comme une marmotte, et il ne verrait sans doute la photo que le lendemain. Mais j'étais heureuse qu'au moins l'un des deux ait répondu. J'avais besoin de les sentir un peu à mes côtés, surtout maintenant.

Je venais d'apprendre la vérité sur mes origines. Je venais d'apprendre que j'avais été créée en laboratoire. Et après cette lugubre découverte… j'avais besoin de sentir que quelques choses à propos de moi restaient… réelles. Alors que je doutais de plus en plus d'être réelle, je me rendais compte que mes amis, eux, étaient réels. Que ma famille était réelle. Et que ma sœur et l'amour qu'on se portait était réels. Et si elle était réelle, si tout ceci était réel… cela devait signifier que je l'étais un peu aussi, finalement.

Tout ceci me paraissait tellement étrange… je savais que Clint et Natasha nous cachaient quelque chose. Mais j'étais loin de penser à quelque-chose d'aussi énorme. Et même si j'essayais de faire comme Emy, de penser que ce n'était pas si grave, parce que j'étais Leyna Stevens, parce que j'avais une famille, et tous ces gens qui m'entouraient et qui faisaient de moi ce que j'étais… c'était difficile à encaisser. Je me doutais qu'Emy avait eu du mal aussi… mais elle le cachait bien. Elle avait appris à cacher ses émotions presque mieux que Natasha n'en était capable.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma main, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées nébuleuses. Je lançai un coup d'œil à l'écran, en me disant que Ned s'était peut-être réveillé finalement. Et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se changeait en glace alors que mes yeux glissaient sur le nom qui s'affichait désormais sur l'interface d'appel.

Je fermai les yeux, juste quelques secondes. Le téléphone cessa de vibrer, et je les rouvris. Un appel manqué. Et toujours le même nom. Ce nom que j'avais tellement espéré voir s'afficher sur mon écran pendant six mois… alors que ce jour-ci je n'aurais su dire si j'étais heureuse ou furieuse qu'il ait osé m'appeler.

Un message.

Alors que j'envisageais d'éteindre mon écran et de glisser mon portable dans ma poche, mon doigt glissa presque contre ma volonté sur l'écran pour ouvrir l'interface, et cliqua un instant plus tard sur le nom, écrit en blanc sur noir, de Pietro Maximoff.

« _Je dois te parler, Leyna_ ».

Ha ! Me parler ! Dans ses rêves ! Il pouvait toujours se brosser s'il espérait que…

« _Dans tes rêves_ ».

… D'où est-ce que je lui répondais, moi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Evidemment que je ne devais pas lui répondre ! Et si Tony l'apprenait ? Ou Emy ? Ou qui que ce soit d'autre ?

Je frissonnai en repensant un instant à des paroles qu'un certain Sam Wilson m'avait adressées il n'y avait pas si longtemps : « Pense pas à l'avis de Tony, ni à l'avis de n'importe qui d'autre… pense à ce que t'as envie de faire _toi_ ».

De quoi avais-je envie ? … Pouvais-je prétendre un seul instant que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler ? Que je n'avais pas _besoin_ de lui parler ?

Mon portable vibra de nouveau, et j'y lançai malgré moi un regard curieux.

« _Pas le temps de rêver_ ».

Le temps. Pietro Maximoff n'avait jamais le temps de rien, et pourtant il était le garçon le plus rapide de l'univers. Pas le temps de rêver. Quelle réponse mystérieuse ! Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. Je pensais qu'il me dirait que je n'étais pas drôle. Ou d'arrêter de faire ma tête de mule, que c'était important… quelque-chose dans ce genre-là. Mais les répliques bateau, ce n'était pas son genre. Les longues conversations textotées, ce n'était pas son genre. Les excuses désespérées par écran interposé… je supposais que ce n'était pas son genre non plus. Même si rien ne me disait qu'il avait l'intention de s'excuser…

Je sentis un courant d'air ébouriffer mes cheveux, et même s'il aurait pu s'agir de quelque-chose de tout à fait banal, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Parce que malgré toute la force de volonté que je mettais à me convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas… je l'avais dans la peau.

« Oh non, ne pense pas que ça va être aussi facile ! », grondai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds, toisant d'un air qui se voulait menaçant mon ex petit-ami.

Celui-ci eut le regard troublé, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Facile ? répéta-t-il. Je viens de Séoul jusqu'aux States pour venir te parler et toi tu parles de facilité ?  
-Ha, très drôle, raillai-je, pince sans rire. Je te préviens t'as intérêt à être parti dans moins de trois secondes ou je…  
-Hurle ? devina Pietro. Trop prévisible. Je sais même que tu n'en feras rien.  
-Tu paries ? rétorquai-je.  
-Oh, tu ne prendrais pas le risque de laisser cette délicieuse vengeance te passer entre les mains », me fit remarquer Pietro en osant un sourire, avant d'écarter les bras d'un air de dire 'Je suis tout à toi'.

Je serrai les poings. C'était vrai que j'en avais rêvé. De le gifler, de le cogner, de toutes mes forces… de lui envoyer un coup de griffe, même… j'en avais rêvé, de le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir. Mais j'aurais beau le frapper ou le griffer, il ne ressentirait jamais ce que j'avais pu ressentir. Cela ne servirait à rien, et je n'en serais que plus frustrée encore. D'autant plus que… que…

Je laissai retomber les bras le long de mon corps, impuissante. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait… j'étais toujours incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Parce que ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui était sincère. Et même si je savais que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous, et qu'il m'avait dupée… je trouvais cela idiot, mais je n'arrivais pas à le détester.

Il était, après tout, le fantôme que j'avais voulu affronter en acceptant cette mission, un fantôme de mon passé. Mais même si je m'étais préparée à affronter tous les adversaires possibles… il était le seul contre lequel je ne faisais pas le poids. Pas encore. Mais un jour viendrait…

« Leyna, je sais que le moment est particulièrement mal choisi, mais tu dois absolument savoir…  
-Quoi, encore ? soupirai-je, agacée. Que tu es désolé ? Que tu regrettes ce que tu m'as fait ? C'est un peu tard, pour les regrets, Pietro. Tu as choisi ton camp, j'ai choisi le mien. On est voués à s'opposer et à se battre l'un contre l'autre, alors tes excuses elles me passent au-dessus.  
-Leyna… ne le prends pas mal, surtout, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça, me fit doucement remarquer Pietro. Non pas que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais… je sais que tu n'es pas prête à entendre mes excuses. Je ne sais pas si tu le seras un jour, mais le moment n'est pas encore venu.  
-Alors t'es là pour quoi, juste faire la causette ?! m'insurgeais-je.  
-Je suis là pour te prévenir, me répondit Pietro. Ultron… Il veut détruire la planète. Ou du moins toute une partie de la planète. Pour faire évoluer l'humanité. C'est un malade mental.  
-Bravo, et si maintenant tu m'apprenais quelque-chose que je ne sais pas déjà ? ironisai-je.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua Pietro. Séoul. C'est là qu'il se trouve. Il a ensorcelé Helen Cho pour qu'elle transfère sa matrice dans une enveloppe artificielle. Il va évoluer et on doit à tout prix empêcher que ça arrive ».

Je dévisageai Pietro. Et si c'était un piège ? Tout laissait penser à un piège. Mais… pourquoi avais-je cette étrange et dérangeante certitude qu'il était honnête, cette fois ? … Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de « _cette fois_ ». Depuis le début de notre relation, toute compliquée fut-elle… il avait toujours été honnête avec moi. Il ne m'avait pas menti une seule fois. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Mais…

« Pourquoi 'on' ? répétai-je, perplexe. Pietro… pourquoi tu nous aides ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ».

Pietro, sans détacher son regard de moi, fit lentement quelques pas en arrière. Finalement, après ce qui me sembla être une éternité de silence, il reprit la parole, presque dans un murmure :

« J'aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps que même si t'es la fille de Stark… t'es pas vraiment _la fille de Stark_ ».

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, une nouvelle bourrasque me renvoya le cul contre les marches du perron, et l'instant d'après ce fut comme si Pietro n'était jamais venu.

Pourtant je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment tout ce qui venait de se passer.

En revanche, il y avait une chose que je venais de comprendre : c'était que notre petit séjour à la campagne était sur le point de toucher à sa fin.


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut à tous! Désolée pour mon absence prolongée, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces dernières semaines. Pour me faire pardonner, je ne vais pas vous poster un chapitre aujourd'hui. Mais deux! Et comme d'habitude, j'espère que cela vous plaira :) Bonne lecture! -Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 :

 _ **Leyna :**_

Emy était assise à mes côtés, bouillant d'excitation à tel point qu'elle sautillait frénétiquement sur le siège passager de la voiture. Je savais qu'elle avait hâte qu'il y ait « de la bagarre », parce que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ruminait son envie de taper sur Ultron. Pour ma part, j'avais d'autres priorités : d'abord, récupérer le caisson et empêcher Ultron de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Ensuite… éventuellement lui taper dessus. Juste pour la forme. Entre autres parce qu'il avait fait du mal à Jarvis, et qu'il allait sincèrement le regretter. Tôt ou tard.

Je lançai un bref regard par la fenêtre de la voiture, et je vis que Steve roulait désormais à nos côtés sur sa moto, ce qui devait signifier que Clint venait de repérer Ultron.

Je me tournai vers ma sœur, et sentis malgré moi un frisson d'excitation me parcourir l'échine.

J'enclenchai le pilote automatique de la voiture, avant de baisser ma vitre et de m'asseoir sur le rebord, jambes à l'intérieur de la voiture et buste dehors, alors qu'Emy se laissait glisser sur le siège conducteur et reprenait le contrôle du véhicule.

« Steve, à toi ! », lançai-je, et l'instant d'après je sentis Steve me saisir la main pour m'aider à me stabiliser.

Non sans crainte, je m'appuyai sur le montant de la portière pour me mettre debout, et je sautai pour atterrir sur la moto, derrière lui. Comme je venais quand même de faire un des trucs les plus dingues de toute ma vie et que j'avais une légère chute de tension, je m'accrochai fermement à lui, alors que, après avoir vérifié que j'étais stablement installée, il accélérait et se mettait à slalomer entre les voitures, laissant Emy derrière nous.

Nous arrivâmes sur un pont, et je remarquai que Steve se rapprochait de plus en plus d'un énorme camion.

« Le caisson est là-dedans ? lui criai-je pour couvrir le sifflement du vent.  
-C'est ce que Clint a dit…  
-Et c'est ce qu'on va vérifier, compris-je. J'espère quand même que c'est pas un camion qui transporte de la crème glacée. Quoique pourquoi pas, après tout ! ».

Ce disant, alors que Steve stabilisait sa position à côté du camion, je m'appuyai sur lui pour me redresser, et, repérant une prise au niveau de la remorque, je sautai sans hésitation. Peut-être aurais-je dû hésiter un peu plus, étant donné que mon pied dérapa et que je manquai de m'écraser sur l'asphalte. Mais je repris rapidement mon équilibre, et je me tournai à demi vers Steve pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le Captain ralentit l'allure pour prendre un embranchement qui lui permettrait de se rendre sur un pont qui passait au-dessus de celui-ci.

En attendant, je me laissai glisser le long de la remorque, et ce jusqu'à l'avant du camion, tout en veillant à rester hors de vue des gardes robotiques d'Ultron. Alors que j'approchais de la cabine du conducteur, je sentis mes yeux virer peu à peu au jaune, et lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à mes mains je constatai avec satisfaction que mes ongles étaient en train de s'allonger en griffes.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis un choc sourd m'indiquant que Steve venait de sauter sur le toit du camion. Saisissant l'occasion, car Ultron ne devait désormais plus se préoccuper que de lui, je posai un mini-explosif sur la vitre du conducteur, et je m'en écartai rapidement, attendant la déflagration qui ne tarda pas à retentir, envoyant des éclats de verre voler autour de moi, alors que je revenais à la charge.

Sans laisser aux gardes le temps de réagir ou de comprendre ce qui se passait, je passai mon bras par la vitre explosée et saisis le conducteur à la gorge, l'agrippant fermement avec mes griffes, avant de le tirer de toutes mes forces vers moi en faisant appel à la panthère pour cet ultime effort.

Le robot passa par la fenêtre, et je l'envoyai s'écraser un peu plus loin sur l'asphalte dans une pluie d'étincelles et de crissement des pneus des voitures qui tentèrent de l'éviter tant bien que mal.

Plutôt satisfaite de mon coup, je me laissai distraire un quart de seconde de trop, et l'un des collègues du garde robotique rappliqua, et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'ouvrir la portière sur laquelle j'avais pris appui.

« Ah ! », m'écriai-je, peinant à retrouver mon équilibre, alors que le robot essayait en plus de ça de me faire lâcher par tous les moyens, et que (comble du malheur) mes pieds perdaient tout appui et se mettaient à se balancer au-dessus du bitume.

Je levai la tête, et remarquai avec un haut le cœur que la portière désormais ouverte empiétait sur la voie d'en face, et que les voitures se trouvant sur cette voie et arrivant de face faisaient de grandes embardées pour m'éviter. Mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que quelqu'un ne réagisse pas assez vite, et ne me heurte de plein fouet.

« Steve ! criai-je dans mon micro. Steve, j'ai comme qui dirait besoin d'un petit coup de main URGENT, là !  
-Désolé, Leyna, mais pour l'instant je suis _comme qui dirait_ UN PEU dans l'incapacité de te venir en aide ! ».

Par réflexe, je fis volte-face, et je constatai avec horreur que la porte arrière de la remorque avait explosé sans que je m'en rende compte, et que Steve, désespérément accroché à elle, se trouvait traîné sur la route alors que la porte menaçait à tout instant de se détacher du reste du camion.

C'est alors que je faisais ce constat alarmant que j'entendis un grand bruit de klaxon, et je crus sincèrement que ma dernière heure était venue lorsque je compris qu'Emy était revenue au niveau du camion, et venait de se déporter sur la voie d'en face en prenant tous les risques du monde pour essayer de me récupérer.

Ni une, ni deux, je me laissai tomber sur le capot de la voiture, et roulai jusque sur le toit de celle-ci, avant de m'y accrocher et de me laisser glisser à l'intérieur par la fenêtre de la portière passager.

« Ah ! répétai-je, encore choquée d'être passée si près de la mort.  
-Alors tu me convaincs de te laisser _trois petites minutes_ , et je te retrouve à faire des galipettes sur la portière ouverte d'un camion sur une voie à double sens ?! me réprimanda ma sœur. Maintenant je te quitte plus d'une semelle, même pas la peine d'essayer de me semer, Leyna Stevens tu m'entends ?!  
-Ca tombe bien parce que pour l'instant il semblerait que Steve ait besoin de notre aide ! fis-je remarquer à Emy.  
-Y'a pas de pour l'instant qui tienne, je te lâche plus un point c'est tout ! appuya Emy, avant de ralentir pour se glisser derrière le camion.

Et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte avec effroi que Steve ne se _trouvait plus_ à l'arrière du camion. Ni la porte à laquelle il s'était raccroché quelques instants auparavant.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai il est passé où ce con ? bredouillai-je, soudain paniquée.  
-Surveille ton langage, rétorqua Emy en imitant passablement la voix de Steve. Je te jure que je l'aurais senti si je l'avais écrasé, ton Captain.  
-Emy ! m'exclamai-je, outrée qu'elle puisse évoquer une telle atrocité avec autant de flegme.  
-Regarde ! », s'exclama soudain ma sœur en pointant le doigt vers le haut, avant d'accélérer à nouveau, prête à se déporter à tout moment.

Je levai les yeux et constatai que Steve et Ultron étaient désormais en train de se battre sur le toit du camion. L'un ou l'autre pouvaient tomber à tout moment.

« Je te préviens que si Ultron nous tombe dessus je fais aller les essuie-glace et je l'écrase comme un moucheron, lança Emy.  
-Non mais c'est pas vrai mais comment tu fais pour plaisanter dans un moment pareil ?!  
-Ça vaut mieux que de faire une crise de panique en conduisant, non ? », me rétorqua ma sœur, et ceci eut le don de clore la conversation car je constatai que effectivement elle avait les mains crispées autour du volant.

Alors que j'allais lui proposer de reprendre le volant (ce qui aurait été inutile étant donné que le meilleur remède à ses crises d'angoisse, depuis qu'elle avait son permis, était justement de conduire), je l'entendis pousser un juron, et en levant de nouveau les yeux vers le toit du camion j'eus tout juste le temps de remarquer qu'Ultron venait de foncer sur Steve, et qu'ils étaient tous deux partis valser dans le décor. Non, pardon : dans un tramway.

« Bon sang mais va y'avoir des morts si ça continue ! s'exclama Emy. Faut qu'on fasse quelque-chose !  
-T'as raison, confirmai-je. Rapproche-toi autant que possible de la ligne de tramway, et appuie sur le champignon !  
-Je sens venir un plan qui va pas me plaire du tout », commenta Emy, avant de faire néanmoins ce que je lui demandais.

Une fois qu'elle fut si proche du tramway qu'elle le frôlait presque, et lancée à vive allure, je repassai sur le toit de la voiture, et repérai la brèche qu'avaient ouverte Ultron et Steve dans la paroi du tram. Ni une, ni deux, je fermai les yeux, et laissai mes ailes se déployer dans mon dos.

Une fois qu'Emy fut à hauteur de la brèche, je donnai une grande impulsion avec mes ailes afin de me propulser en avant, puis je les rabattis le long de mon corps alors que je passais par le trou béant pour atterrir sur mes pieds et mes mains à l'intérieur du tramway. L'instant d'après, mes ailes avaient laissé place à des griffes, des crocs, et en l'espace de quelques secondes je devins la panthère.

Steve et Ultron ne semblaient pas faire attention à moi, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se taper l'un sur l'autre. Tant mieux. Ca allait me faciliter les choses.

Alors que Ultron donnait un coup si puissant à Steve que celui-ci glissa sur trois rangées de sièges, je m'appuyai sur mes pattes arrière, avant de prendre mon élan et de bondir sur Ultron, toutes griffes dehors.

Pris de cours, il n'eut pas le temps de m'éviter, et je lui retombai lourdement dessus, lacérant son enveloppe métallique de mes griffes dans une pluie d'étincelle.

Il poussa un cri, mais pas un cri de douleur, non : un cri de rage. L'instant d'après, je me sentis propulsée dans les airs, et je retombai sur mes pattes quelques rangées plus loin, mais ces quelques secondes suffirent à Ultron pour s'enfuir. Soit il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas nous battre à deux… soit il avait autre chose à faire, de trop important pour perdre son temps avec nous. J'optai plutôt pour la deuxième solution, et je m'apprêtais à me changer en oiseau pour le poursuivre lorsqu'une grande secousse me fit perdre l'équilibre, et je tombai face contre terre.

Alors que je me redressais, je constatai que j'étais redevenue moi-même, la panthère était partie. Je notai aussi la présence de Pietro, qui avait aidé les passagers du tramway à se mettre à l'abri des coups et des débris volants.

Je compris également pourquoi le tramway avait été aussi violemment secoué : nous venions de dérailler en pleine rue.

Effrayée, je croisai le regard de Pietro, qui le soutint, puis disparut un quart de seconde plus tard. Au moins, il allait essayer de faire en sorte que personne ne soit blessé. Mais nous… si le tramway ne s'arrêtait pas, nous étions tous condamnés.

« Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque-chose ? », demanda Steve à Wanda.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard incertain. Non mais y'avait pas de regard incertain qui tenait ! Non mais ! Elle avait fait la bourde du siècle en faisant confiance à ce robot démoniaque, maintenant il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle répare les dégâts qu'il était en train de causer… enfin il valait mieux pour nous. Techniquement. Si elle pouvait faire un truc ç'aurait été quand même vachement chouette.

Je perdis de nouveau l'équilibre, alors que le tramway ralentissait brusquement dans un grand crissement de pneus. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'immobilisa parfaitement, et Wanda, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de produire, se laissa tomber à genoux, non loin de moi.

Et même si j'avais encore toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir ainsi qu'à son frère, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer, à bout de souffle :

« Plutôt cool, ton pouvoir ».

Elle se tourna vers moi, me lançant un regard, et je crus discerner l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage pâle, avant qu'elle ne fronce de nouveau les sourcils d'un air soucieux, et ne bondisse sur ses pieds pour sortir du tramway et rejoindre son frère.

J'en fis de même, un peu plus prudemment parce que j'avais mal un peu partout, mais je tenais encore le choc.

Alors que Pietro et Wanda allaient s'asseoir sur un muret pour se reposer un peu, cette dernière leva les yeux vers Steve, et je lus dans son regard toute la méfiance dont un être humain pouvait être capable.

« Vous avez le caisson ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
-Stark va s'en occuper, lui répondit Steve d'un ton confiant.  
-Non, certainement pas », rétorqua Wanda en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question jusqu'à présent, mais… pourquoi est-ce que les jumeaux détestaient-ils autant mon père adoptif ? Car je le lisais désormais dans leurs yeux : il ne s'agissait pas simplement de méfiance. Ils le haïssaient. Purement et simplement.

« Mais il vous a fait quoi, mon père ? leur demandai-je, un peu sur la défensive.  
-Crois-moi, t'as pas vraiment envie de le savoir, ricana Pietro d'un ton véhément.  
-Ultron prétend vouloir sauver l'humanité, mais il veut le faire sans prêter attention aux conséquences ou au prix à payer, renchérit Wanda. A votre avis, de qui tient-il ça ? ».

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, et je sentis un vrai malaise s'emparer de moi. Je savais qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle n'était pas en train d'essayer de me sonder ou de m'influencer. Je me souvenais simplement d'un événement particulier de ma vie. Un événement qui s'était déroulé un peu plus de deux ans auparavant.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
-Un état d'âme, sans doute.  
-Un état d'âme, tu disais ?  
-Tu aurais voulu qu'on les laisse tous mourir, c'est ça ? »._

Oh oui. Même si je prétendais ne plus prêter attention à la façon dont Tony avait réagi _ce jour-là_ , après qu'Emy et moi ayons sauvé les passagers d'une roue de fête foraine qui était en train de tomber… qui aurait pu oublier ? Pas moi, en tout cas.

Je n'avais pas oublié la réponse que Tony m'avait faite : « _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit_ ». Oh non. Mais j'avais lu dans son regard qu'il l'avait _pensé._ S'il avait eu à choisir entre ces dizaines de gens et nous, ses filles… il aurait fait son choix. Il les aurait tous laissé mourir sans une once d'hésitation. Parce que… parce qu'il était capable de sacrifier tout un tas de choses, tout un tas de personnes, pour sauver ce qui lui semblait être le plus important.

Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, je levai les yeux vers Steve, qui croisa mon regard, et sembla douter à son tour en y voyant le tourbillon d'émotions que je ressentais à cet instant précis.

« Emy, appelai-je soudain dans mon micro, tournant le dos aux trois autres. Emy, tu m'entends ?  
- _Ouais chef, tout roule tout baigne !_ me répondit ma sœur dans mon oreillette.  
-T'as toujours la voiture ? lui demandai-je.  
- _Ben oui, j'allais quand même pas abandonner titine, la pauvre.  
-_Je t'envoie notre position, lançai-je. Viens nous chercher aussi vite que possible.  
- _C'est quoi le plan ?_ », me demanda ma sœur.

J'hésitai un instant à lui répondre, parce que je n'avais pas envie de répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle risquait de me poser. Mais après tout… je savais qu'au fond d'elle… elle comprendrait pourquoi je doutais. Et qu'elle douterait elle aussi.

« On va aller faire un petit coucou surprise à papa », lui répondis-je.

Lourd silence. Long. Assez gênant.

« _Je serai là dans cinq minutes maxi_ », répondit finalement ma sœur.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Mais je savais que le soulagement ne serait que de courte durée. Parce que quoi que préparait Tony… ça n'augurait certainement rien de bon. D'autant plus que Steve, pendant que je parlais à Emy, avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois.

Et que personne n'avait décroché.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 :

 _ **Tony :**_

Nous venions à peine de commencer à uploader Jarvis dans le caisson lorsque les autres firent leur entrée. Je soupirai. Je savais qu'ils arriveraient tôt ou tard, mais j'aurais préféré que l'option du « tard » soit retenue plutôt que l'autre. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de mon côté en ce moment, après Ultron qui pétait totalement les plombs, on allait m'enlever la seule chance que j'avais de tout arranger.

Je frissonnai en constatant que le blond supersonique et sa sœur se tenaient à côté de mes filles, et je serrai les poings. S'ils osaient lever la main sur elles ils allaient réellement apprendre ce que souffrir voulait dire.

Lorsque je croisai le regard de mes filles, en revanche, je compris qu'ils n'en feraient rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lever la main sur elles ils les avaient déjà embobinées, les suppôts d'HYDRA.

Le regard de Leyna me fit plus mal encore que celui d'Emy. Tout simplement parce qu'Emy semblait encore se demander pourquoi je faisais ça, alors que Leyna… elle avait l'air de savoir _absolument_ pourquoi. Et je me souvins, l'espace d'un instant, de la dispute la plus violente que nous avions eue depuis que je l'avais adoptée… deux ans auparavant. Après une soirée plutôt mouvementée dans une fête foraine.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement à elle que je m'adressai en premier. Tout simplement parce que je me fichais de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. La vision que mes filles avaient de moi, en revanche, c'était ce qui me semblait le plus important. Et j'aurais tout donné pour faire disparaître des yeux de Leyna la lueur qui brillait à cet instant précis.

« Leyna, murmurai-je, à la recherche des mots les plus convaincants que j'aurais pu trouver. C'est la seule solution. Je t'assure.  
-T'es en train de me dire que la seule solution pour réparer l'énorme bêtise que t'as faite, c'est de refaire la même une deuxième fois ? Explique-moi où est la logique dans tout ça.  
-Ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois, lui promis-je, presque surpris d'entendre ma voix trembler ne serait-ce que légèrement. Ultron… Ultron n'était pas prêt, il _était_ une erreur. Ce que nous sommes en train d'uploader dans ce caisson n'est pas comme lui.  
-Et qui te dit que ça ne le deviendra pas ? rétorqua Leyna en serrant les poings. Tu es toujours tellement persuadé de bien faire, pourtant la plupart du temps tu ne fais que rajouter des problèmes là où un seul est déjà amplement suffisant ! T'as toujours pas compris la leçon ?  
-Non, tu ne comprends pas, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Leyna… c'est Jarvis. Tu te souviens de Jarvis ? Tu étais persuadée, on était tous persuadés qu'Ultron l'avait détruit, mais il y a peu de temps j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas le cas. Jarvis a simulé sa propre mort parce qu'il savait ce qu'Ultron avait en tête, et que le temps venu il serait le seul à pouvoir nous venir en aide…  
-Jarvis ? », nous interrompit Emy.

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, et ses yeux naviguaient à une vitesse étonnante d'un point à l'autre de la pièce, croisant parfois mon regard. Elle était en train de réfléchir, à toute vitesse. Parce qu'elle doutait. Elle avait confiance en Jarvis au moins autant que moi, et je sentais qu'elle était sur le point de comprendre où je voulais en venir. Et si elle comprenait… si elle comprenait, Leyna comprendrait aussi. Il fallait qu'elles comprennent…

« Emy, intervint de nouveau Leyna en se tournant vivement vers sa sœur. Jarvis est mort. Ce que Bruce et Tony sont en train de créer… ce ne sera jamais _Jarvis._ Ils sont en train d'en faire un monstre, tu comprends ça ? Ils ne vont pas nous rendre notre Jarvis, ils vont juste encore une fois s'attaquer à une force qu'ils ne contrôlent pas ! ».

Non. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne voudrait pas comprendre. Et les autres allaient s'en mêler, et essayer de nous empêcher de faire ce qui était nécessaire. Et elles allaient se ranger de leur côté. Je refusais de devoir me battre contre mes filles. Mais je refusais d'abandonner la seule initiative qui pourrait me permettre de les sauver, de sauver tous ceux qui pouvaient encore être sauvés.

J'eus l'impression qu'un éclair traversait brièvement la pièce, et l'instant d'après je me rendis compte que l'ex petit-ami de Leyna ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. A peine ce constat effectué, je me tournai vers le caisson et remarquai qu'il venait tout juste de débrancher le cordon d'alimentation.

Je serrai les poings. Alors pour résumer : ce blondinet s'était tapé ma fille, il l'avait trahie, l'avait faite pleurer, et maintenant il débranchait le caisson ? S'il devait y avoir de la baston, je savais à qui m'en prendre en premier. Et s'il mourait sous les coups, il y aurait forcément moyen de faire passer ça pour un malencontreux accident.

« Non, allez-y, continuez, me lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Ça commençait presque à devenir intéressant ».

Et il se permettait de se moquer de moi ? L'espèce de petit fumier supersonique, j'allais le…

Alors que j'essayais de me passer en tête tout ce que j'allais pouvoir lui faire subir, la vitre qui se trouvait sous ses pieds explosa, et il chuta jusqu'au palier inférieur. Ah, visiblement le destin était plutôt de mon côté.

Mais comme les autres étaient plutôt du côté de blondinet, cette chute lança le début des hostilités. Le Captain m'envoya son bouclier, que j'eus à peine le temps de dévier, et la sœur sorcière de blondinet tenta de se jeter sur moi, mais fut assez rapidement retenue par Bruce, qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas énerver.

Comme Clint refaisait surface et se mêlait au conflit, j'en profitai pour me glisser aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'au caisson. Mais alors que j'allais refermer la main sur le cordon d'alimentation, je sentis peu à peu mes jambes se lier l'une à l'autre, et l'instant d'après je m'effondrai lamentablement sur le sol, alors que des lianes ou racines ou je ne savais trop quoi gagnaient mes bras et les immobilisaient contre mon corps.

Comme j'étais tombé sur le dos, je remarquai qu'Emy s'était nonchalamment assise sur le caisson, et me regardait avec une lueur verte dans les yeux.

« Oh pardon, lança-t-elle. Tu voulais faire quelque-chose ? Désolée, je suis tellement maladroite.  
-Y'a même pas moyen que tu me laisses m'expliquer ? », grommelai-je en tentant de me débarrasser des lianes, qui se resserraient autour de moi au plus je me débattais.

Emy m'adressa un immense sourire, le genre de sourires qui n'auguraient jamais rien de bon. Et l'instant d'après je sentis les lianes remonter un peu plus et s'enrouler autour de la partie inférieure de mon visage de façon à couvrir ma bouche.

« Chechposénan ? tentai-je néanmoins.  
-Tu supposes très bien, rétorqua Emy en rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
-Scuzmalors ».

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais lorsqu'elle comprit que je venais de lui présenter des excuses il était déjà trop tard.

Enclenchant les réacteurs qui se trouvaient à mes pieds et ceux se trouvant sur les paumes de mes mains, j'eus tôt fait de me libérer des lianes qui me maintenaient fermement au sol, et Emy, sous le choc, fut projetée en arrière et retomba sur le dos, avant d'être traînée par terre sur près d'un mètre. J'étais désolé de devoir en arriver là, mais elle ne me laissait pas d'autre choix.

Sauf que lorsque je me remis de nouveau sur pieds, elle s'était déjà relevée. Et elle se trouvait de nouveau entre le caisson et moi.

« Emy, s'il-te-plaît, c'est pas un jeu, là, grommelai-je, perdant patience. Laisse les adultes régler ça…  
-J'ai été engagée pour remplir une mission… commença Emy en serrant les poings.  
-Tu t'es imposée sur cette mission, ne fais pas comme si tu avais été engagée, rétorquai-je.  
- _Ma mission_ , m'interrompit Emy, c'est d'essayer d'arranger les choses, et possiblement d'éviter qu'elles ne deviennent pire encore ! Alors même si ça me désole de devoir me mesurer à toi, tu ne me laisses _pas_ le choix, Tony ! ».

En réalité, ni elle ni moi ne pûmes aller plus loin, étant donné qu'à l'instant même où elle terminait sa tirade de super-héroïne martyr, un Thor passablement échevelé tomba de nulle part, et, avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher, donna un grand coup de marteau sur le caisson.

« NON ! », m'exclamai-je, mais plus parce qu'Emy se trouvait encore à côté du caisson que parce qu'il risquait de tout compromettre.

Emy fut projetée à travers la pièce par l'onde de choc, et traversa une vitre en verre qui se trouvait au milieu du labo et se brisa sur son passage. Elle atterrit sur le sol un peu plus loin, recouverte de bris de verre, et totalement immobile.

Comme elle semblait passablement sonnée, et pas en état de se défendre, je finis par me détourner d'elle pour regarder de nouveau le caisson. Je pensais qu'il aurait explosé sous le choc, mais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il était en train d'achever son chargement, et le pire dans tout ça (si je pouvais parler de pire) c'était que Thor avait l'air d'être parvenu à faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Alors que j'aurais pensé qu'il serait le premier à s'opposer à l'idée que Banner et moi avions eue… okay, à l'idée que j'avais eue, et que j'avais un peu forcé Bruce à adopter.

Alors que nous attendions tous en silence, nous demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite, le couvercle de la caisse sauta. Pas vraiment certain de ce qui allait en sortir, parce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de me faire à cette idée, je me préparai à me défendre, tout comme les autres.

Et à cet instant j'en vins à me demander si Leyna n'avait pas raison : serait-ce réellement Jarvis qui sortirait de là ? Ou autre chose ?

Et s'il s'agissait d'autre chose… pouvais-je vraiment prétendre que je savais à quoi m'attendre ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

* * *

 _ **Wanda :**_

J'étais assise à ses côtés, alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente sur le sol du labo. Je nettoyais distraitement les quelques plaies qui couvraient son visage à cause du verre brisé avec un linge mouillé, et le contact du tissu froid sembla lui faire du bien étant donné qu'elle revint peu à peu à elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de sembler s'accoutumer à la lumière vive qui éclairait la pièce, et de poser le regard sur moi.

Je lui adressai un sourire.

« Tout le monde va bien, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, hein ? devina-t-elle en se redressant en position assise.  
-Ouais, tu me le rends bien, pas vrai ? », rétorquai-je ne haussant les sourcils.

Elle me dévisagea un instant, avant de sourire à son tour, et de saisir ma main tendue afin que je l'aide à se mettre sur pieds.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant que tout le monde semblait être en train de se préparer à quelque-chose.

« Alors ? me demanda-t-elle. Prochaine étape ? On va se battre contre Ultron tous ensemble, c'est ça ? ».

Je notai le « tous ensemble ». Elle se méfiait toujours de Pietro et de moi. C'était son droit. Pour ma part je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Cela n'avait rien de bizarre, même si elle parvenait à garder certaines pensées à l'abri de moi, j'avais ressenti que sa nature profonde n'était pas mauvaise. Et que nous avions le même but, elle et moi. Elle l'avait ressenti, elle aussi. Mais Pietro et moi avions été ceux qui avions suivi la mauvaise personne.

« On ne vous trahira pas, fis-je remarquer à Emy. Tu es en droit d'en douter, mais je préfère te le dire. Nous nous sommes rendus compte un peu tard que Ultron nous avait piégé, il s'est servi de nos vieilles rancunes et de nos idéaux pour que nous nous battions à ses côtés. … Personne n'a donc jamais essayé de faire la même chose avec toi ? ».

Emy se tourna vivement vers moi, et je compris que j'avais peut-être été trop loin en évoquant ce qui lui était arrivé deux ans auparavant. Personne ne m'en avait parlé. Mais je l'avais découvert presque par accident alors qu'elle était inconsciente, et que ses défenses étaient temporairement neutralisées. Parfois, j'avais du mal à contrôler mes pouvoirs, surtout lorsque j'étais curieuse à propos d'une personne comme je l'étais à propos d'Emy. Et j'avais découvert la raison pour laquelle les autres semblaient la couver plus encore qu'ils ne couvaient Leyna. Ils avaient peur pour elle… mais ils avaient aussi peur d'elle. A cause de ce qu'elle avait fait à cet homme qui avait essayé de se servir d'elle alors qu'il avait tué ses parents.

« En effet, me répondit Emy d'une voix froide. On a déjà essayé de se servir de moi comme Ultron s'est servi de vous. Mais je ne suis pas tombée dans le panneau.  
-Parce que tu savais qu'il avait tué tes parents, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être digne de confiance, tentai-je.  
-C'est vrai. Mais si je n'avais rien su… tenta Emy, poings serrés.  
-Alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu te serais méfiée de lui quand même ? Alors que même les autres commençaient à se demander s'il ne pouvait réellement pas avoir changé ? Tu te serais méfiée, Emy ? Est-ce que tu sais _qui_ a tué mes parents ? ».

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, et je reculai d'un pas. Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça. C'était sorti tout seul. Je n'avais pas voulu en parler…

Mais en croisant le regard désormais vitreux d'Emy, je compris que si j'en avais découvert beaucoup à son sujet, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir un train de retard sur moi.

Elle se tourna à demi vers son père adoptif, qui discutait désormais à voix basse avec Thor. Et après cela, elle évita soigneusement de croiser mon regard, parce qu'elle savait exactement où je voulais en venir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas uniquement de la méfiance qu'elle avait ressentie envers cet homme, ce Loki. On ne tentait pas de tuer quelqu'un parce qu'on était méfiant. Seule la haine pouvait justifier ce qu'elle avait fait. Et elle savait que si la haine avait pu l'aveugler au point de torturer un homme aussi cruellement… la haine pouvait tout à fait nous avoir fait croire que Tony Stark était forcément dans le camp des méchants. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre là-dedans. Parce qu'il avait tué nos parents.

« Si Loki avait réellement été doté de bonnes intentions, et que nous nous étions retrouvés dans une situation similaire à celle que nous vivons actuellement… ajouta Emy avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais été capable de rejoindre son camp. De me battre à ses côtés. Même en étant persuadée qu'il avait changé, parce que malgré tout… il resterait toujours à mes yeux celui qui a tué mes parents. Alors même si tes intentions sont louables, tu m'excuseras de douter. Et au cas où l'idée te viendrait quand même de nous trahir, même si tu répètes que ça n'arrivera pas… on m'a déjà enlevé une famille. Je ne vous laisserai pas, ton frère et toi, m'enlever celle-là. Je ne vous le permettrai pas. Et je vous garde à l'œil ».

Je soupirai, puis hochai la tête. Evidemment que je la comprenais. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que me battre aux côtés de Stark me semblait être la meilleure option… il s'agissait simplement de la _seule_ option qui s'offrait à nous pour l'instant. Mais s'il y avait une chose que je devais admettre, c'était que la simple idée d'associer mon nom à celui de Stark, de près ou de loin… c'était une chose qui me révulsait au plus haut point.

* * *

 _ **Leyna :**_

J'avais tenu à rester auprès de ma sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, mais il fallait moi aussi que je me prépare à ce qui allait suivre. Aussi, au bout d'un moment, bien que réticente, j'avais accepté que Wanda prenne le relais parce-que… parce-que j'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Chose que je n'aurais pas pensé possible quelques jours plus tôt, voire quelques heures plus tôt.

Néanmoins, je leur lançais toujours des regards de biais. Je n'étais pas à l'abri de me tromper à propos de Wanda. Ou même à propos de Pietro. Et il n'était pas question que je baisse ma garde alors que l'un d'entre eux me proposait de veiller sur ma sœur inconsciente.

« Tu sais, elle ne va pas la manger ».

Je frissonnai, et me détournai de Wanda et d'Emy, finissant soigneusement et peut-être un peu trop lentement pour que ça paraisse naturel de remplir mon sac, avant de me tourner vers Pietro d'un air nonchalant auquel il semblait s'attendre, puisqu'il était accoudé au mur et me regardait avec un sourire en coin insolent, que j'aurais pu trouver adorable si…

« Je l'espère, je ne le _sais_ pas, rétorquai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Allez, Leyna, soupira Pietro en secouant la tête. On s'en est pris à Ultron tout à l'heure, et on vous a aidé à sauver plein de gens. Pourquoi tu nous fais pas confiance ?  
-Parce que avant ça vous avez déjà essayé de tuer nos amis, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Pas de les tuer, tenta Pietro. Juste de… les… brusquer un peu, et…  
-Et maintenant vous avez compris que vous vous êtes trompés de camp, vous essayez de vous racheter une place au paradis, je _sais_ », soupirai-je.

Je fourrai deux ou trois gadgets indispensables dans mon sac de manière assez virulente, avant de tourner le dos à Pietro et de faire mine de m'éloigner… en réalité je ne fis pas même trois pas avant de me figer soudain, avec la conscience qu'il se tenait toujours derrière-moi et me regardait partir.

« Attends… bredouillai-je, incrédule, avant de me tourner de nouveau vers lui et de croiser les bras. T'espérais quand même pas que parce que t'avais décidé de rejoindre notre camp tout allait redevenir… comme avant, entre nous ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai pardonné ? Tu crois sincèrement que tu mérites que je te pardonne, après ce que tu as fait ?  
-Je t'ai expliqué ce qu'il en était, rétorqua Pietro, qui ne souriait plus. Je n'ai jamais décidé de te trahir, si je suis tombé amoureux de toi c'est par hasard, et je…  
-Regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça ? achevai-je. Moi aussi. Mais c'est comme ça. Et…  
-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'aies pardonné, me coupa Pietro. Je n'ose même pas m'attendre à ce que tu me pardonnes un jour, mais je me disais que… comme on va être amenés à travailler ensemble au moins pour un certain temps, on pourrait au moins faire semblant d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Pour ce qu'on s'apprête à faire… il faut qu'on pense aux autres avant de penser à nous, Leyna ».

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Parce qu'il avait raison mais que c'était trop douloureux de l'admettre. Je ne l'admettrais jamais à haute voix, pas devant lui, j'avais encore ma fierté. Mais il avait raison. Il fallait que je mette de côté toute la rancœur que je ressentais pour lui, et que je le traite comme un coéquipier, pas comme mon ex. Pas comme au seul garçon qui avait réussi à me faire pleurer. Encore moins à ce garçon que je regrettais d'avoir perdu, même si je savais qu'au fond c'était le destin qui nous avait séparé, que je n'y étais pour rien.

« On est coéquipiers, répondis-je à contrecœur. Ne commence pas à venir me taper la discute ou je t'en colle une. C'est assez clair comme ça ?  
-Comme de l'eau de roche », répondit Pietro, haussant les épaules et baissant les yeux.

Alors que je m'éloignais de lui pour de bon cette fois, j'entendis de nouveau sa voix s'élever derrière-moi, et je doutai l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il se soit adressé à moi, même si c'était plus qu'évident.

« Mais je garderai quand même un œil sur toi. Ca tu pourras pas m'en empêcher. Tu… ».

Alors que je me tournais de nouveau vers lui, je croisai son regard, et je me trouvai dans l'incapacité de l'interrompre alors qu'il inspirait un grand coup et poursuivait :

« Tu pourras pas m'empêcher d'essayer de te protéger à tout prix ».

Je me sentis parcourue de frissons. Et je m'en voulus. Pourquoi ? Cela n'aurait rien dû me faire. J'aurais simplement dû hausser les épaules et faire volte-face, ou même lui adresser une remarque cinglante. Pas…

« Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ? », répondis-je avant d'avoir eu le temps de mordre ma langue, poings serrés.

Pietro fit un pas en avant, avant de sembler réfléchir à toute vitesse, et de se figer là où il se trouvait, comme s'il semblait considérer plus prudent de garder ses distances.

« C'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en empêcher, me répondit-il en secouant la tête. C'est… j'arrive _pas_ à m'en empêcher ».

Six mois. Cela faisait plus de six mois que je rêvais d'entendre ces mots venant de sa part, sans oser l'admettre. Parce que ma fierté préférait me faire croire que je n'avais pas besoin de lui et que je me fichais de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, alors qu'en réalité… en réalité…

Je croisai brièvement le regard de Steve. Et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'effondrait en miettes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Steve à proprement parler, simplement avec ce que j'avais lu dans ses yeux… de la crainte, et de la méfiance.

Je compris que c'était exactement ce qui traduisait mon état d'esprit actuel : la crainte et la méfiance. Quoi qu'il y ait eu entre Pietro et moi, même si ç'avait été sérieux pour nous deux, même si j'y avais cru et si j'avais espéré, tellement espéré, que ça finirait par s'arranger parce que je l'aimais ( _l'avais aimé_ )…

« J'arrive pas à avoir confiance en toi », répondis-je presque dans un murmure, répondant à la dernière phrase qu'il m'avait adressée.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, et la peine, pire, la douleur que je vis grandir dans ses grands yeux bleus fut de trop : je me détournai pour de bon, et m'éloignai en vitesse en refusant de lui faire face à nouveau, parce que j'avais tellement peur de ces émotions contraires qui se battaient à l'intérieur de moi.

Parce que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ressentais le besoin d'évacuer ces émotions qui me faisaient souffrir à tout prix…

Je sentais que la panthère n'attendait qu'une micro faille pour faire son entrée en scène.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello! Désolée, je me fais attendre ces derniers temps, mais j'ai commencé à bosser et j'ai moins de temps à moi pour poster régulièrement, je fais de mon mieux mais des fois je vous laisse poireauter un peu longtemps entre 2 chapitres c'est vrai ^^_

 _Dans tous les cas, on approche doucement de la fin, alors c'est vrai que j'aime bien, aussi, laisser régner un peu de suspense XD_

 _Bon, trève de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 :

 _ **Leyna :**_

J'avais l'impression que tout autour de moi n'était plus que bruit et explosions. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise dans cet environnement, parce que ça me rappelait tellement la bataille de New York… ça me rappelait tellement ce jour où notre vie à Emy et à moi avait été bouleversée, et j'avais comme le pressentiment que nous étions au bord d'un nouveau bouleversement, elle et moi.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Les pressentiments, généralement, c'était son truc, pas le mien. Et, avant qu'on ne quitte le Quinjet, elle m'avait adressé un sourire confiant et rassurant. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à me mentir si un tel pressentiment lui avait traversé l'esprit, à elle aussi. Alors je ne cessais de me dire que je me faisais des idées, et qu'il fallait que je me concentre, que j'arrête de m'égarer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ces gens avaient besoin de nous, Ultron était sur le point de faire un massacre.

La moitié du pays était déjà en train de voltiger dans les airs à une altitude mortelle, la situation était bien assez critique pour que je ne commence pas à me déconcentrer. Il fallait évacuer tous ces gens à tout prix. Et arrêter ce fou furieux d'Ultron.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où en étaient les autres, je n'écoutais que vaguement ce qui se disait dans l'oreillette. Parfois je voyais Emy passer dans les airs, furtivement, et je ressentais une pointe de soulagement parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait bien. J'avais tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque-chose…

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Ce pressentiment qui me poursuivait depuis notre départ…

« Emy ? appelai-je à travers l'oreillette. Emy, ça va ? ».

Aucune réponse. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, ainsi que mes voies respiratoires, et j'eus un petit avant-goût de ce que c'était que mourir.

« Emy réponds-moi ou je te jure que je vais buter tout le monde, là !  
- _Mais_ _deux SECONDES_! répondit la voix de ma sœur dans mon oreillette, et je fus cette fois tellement soulagée que j'eus une soudaine chute de tension et l'impression que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi.  
-Mais bon sang mais tu pouvais pas répondre plus tôt ?! m'énervai-je.  
- _Non je pouvais pas, j'avais un robot démoniaque qui était bien décidé à emporter ma jambe avec lui pour s'en faire un trophée !  
-_Ben oui mais j'ai eu super peur qu'il te soit arrivé un truc !  
- _Leyna,_ intervint ma sœur en tentant de garder son calme. _On s'inquiète tous les uns pour les autres, et aussi accessoirement pour notre propre peau. Je pense que le plus avisé dans ce genre de situations post apocalyptiques c'est qu'on essaie chacun de sauver ses propres fesses et qu'on constate l'étendue des dégâts à la fin, parce que si tu commences à t'inquiéter pour tout le monde à tour de rôle tu vas finir par te faire arracher la tête et t'auras rien vu venir !_ ».

Je serrai les poings. Elle avait raison. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne, même si j'avais peur. Elle aussi, elle avait peur. Je l'avais ressenti dans sa voix. Nous avions tous peur. Mais si nous nous laissions gouverner par nos émotions on allait aggraver les choses.

Enfin, ça dépendait pour qui, évidemment.

Je fis volte-face en entendant un bruit suspect, et constatai qu'un escadron de robots tueurs était en train de me foncer droit dessus.

Alors je me laissai justement gouverner par mes émotions, et l'instant d'après la panthère sortait ses crocs et ses griffes et réduisait ces tas de ferraille en pièces.

« D'autres amateurs ? », lança-t-elle d'une voix gutturale.

C'est à cet instant que j'entendis un autre son qui me parut quelque peu suspect, et alors que je tournais ma tête d'un quart vers la gauche je constatai que, dans les ruines d'un immeuble, se trouvaient deux petites filles serrées l'une contre l'autre, et qui me dévisageaient… dévisageaient la panthère d'un air plus que terrifié.

A cet instant, je repensai à ce jour où Emy et moi nous étions retrouvées approximativement dans la même situation, à moitié écrasées sous les ruines de notre immeuble, alors que le visage de Hulk se découpait dans la brèche par laquelle nous parvenait notre seule source d'air pur.

Sauf que à l'époque, Hulk nous avait fichu la peur de notre vie, alors que nous avions dix-sept ans. Les fillettes qui se trouvaient désormais face à moi ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze ans.

Lentement, je fermai les yeux, entrepris de me calmer, et un instant plus tard j'étais de nouveau sur mes pieds, presque une jeune femme ordinaire, avec certes des cheveux violets et une combinaison de super espionne, mais sans crocs et avec des ongles parfaitement manucur… eh zut, je m'étais cassé un ongle. J'allais vraiment réduire ces suppôts d'Ultron en charpie.

« Tout va bien, indiquai-je aux deux petites en leur tendant une main amicale. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Vous… vous parlez américain ? ».

Etant donné qu'elles me regardaient toujours avec la même terreur dans les yeux, je commençai sincèrement à en douter, ce alors que Pietro, de manière tout à fait inattendue, apparaissait à mes côtés dans une bourrasque et faisait sursauter les filles.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour les faire sortir de leur abri de fortune, et l'instant d'après il les serrait contre lui d'un air protecteur, alors qu'elles semblaient sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« T'as du succès avec les filles, à ce que je vois ! raillai-je pour essayer de détendre les filles, même si je n'étais toujours pas certaine qu'elles comprenaient ce qu'on disait.  
-Oui, mais la seule fille qui m'intéresse pense que je suis un abruti de première, donc j'en suis réduit à sauver une ou deux petites chipies de temps en temps pour… Ah ben vous voyez que vous comprenez l'américain ! Je rigolais, les puces ».

Pietro me lança ensuite un regard plus sérieux.

« Je les amène à l'embarcadère, leurs parents doivent déjà s'y trouver ».

Je repensai soudain à ce jour où effectivement, Emy et moi nous étions retrouvées ensevelies sous les ruines de notre immeuble. Ce jour où nous nous en étions miraculeusement sorties, mais nos parents…

J'affichai un immense sourire banane.

« Oui, ils y sont sans doute déjà, ajoutai-je. Et les autres en sont où ?  
-Il n'y a presque plus personne, me répondit Pietro. Tu devrais rejoindre un vaisseau, toi aussi. Emy est là-bas, elle aide à évacuer les gens.  
-D'accord, je vais faire ça », répondis-je, trop heureuse qu'on me propose de retourner auprès de ma sœur.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner, je remarquai qu'un nouvel escadron de robots nous arrivait dessus comme une furie.

« Roh mais c'est pas vrai, ils meurent jamais, eux ?! m'exclamai-je, contrariée.  
-Que de violence, je te signale qu'on a deux enfants, là, me répondit ironiquement Pietro.  
-Ohé, Steve numéro deux, hein, lui lançai-je en lui faisant signe de se taire.  
-… C'est qui Steve ? », répondit Pietro, pris au dépourvu.

Mais comme les robots nous arrivaient dessus, il se hâta de mettre les deux petites à l'abri, alors que je me transformais en panthère et commençais à attaquer nos ennemis. Mais ils étaient plus nombreux que dans l'escadron précédent, et je me sentis assez rapidement surpassée. Pietro faisait de son mieux pour m'aider, mais ce n'était pas très simple, parce que ces saletés étaient vraiment vives et elles anticipaient nos attaques.

Au final, alors que je croyais que nous les avions tous eus, je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'il en restait un, et qu'il avait la paume de sa main braquée droit sur moi.

Alors que je m'attendais à me faire pulvériser bien en beauté, le robot se prit un énorme caillou sur l'arrière de la nuque à pleine puissance. Ce n'aurait pu être qu'un coup futile, mais il se trouve que le caillou trancha l'un de ses câbles d'alimentation, et le robot s'effondra au sol en crachant du carburant par tous les côtés de manière peu ragoûtante.

Je regardai un instant Pietro, qui semblait lui aussi parfaitement stupéfait, avant de me tourner dubitativement vers les filles. L'une d'entre elles, celle qui semblait être la plus âgée, avant toujours le bras tendu après avoir jeté la pierre, et regardait le robot avec un mélange de crainte et de dégoût alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle et peu à peu ses esprits.

« Meurs », lâcha-t-elle finalement en laissant retomber son bras contre sa jambe.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant tous les quatre, avant d'éclater de rire de manière totalement incontrôlable. Et cet éclat de rire provisoire me fit du bien, car il me redonna l'espoir que les choses pouvaient bien se terminer.

Oui, les choses allaient bien se terminer. Dans quelques heures nous serions de retour chez nous, nous fêterions notre victoire contre Ultron, et…

Je lançai un bref regard à Pietro, constatant qu'il me fixait du regard.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire en coin, avant de prendre les filles par la taille et de les serrer contre lui, pour les protéger de l'onde de choc que provoquerait sa vitesse supersonique.

« On se retrouve au vaisseau, la panthère. T'as pas intérêt à avoir une seconde de retard ou je reviendrai te chercher et je te traînerai là-bas par la peau des fesses.  
-Essaie un peu pour voir », lui répondis-je en levant devant moi une main aux griffes acérées.

Pietro émit un petit rire, avant de disparaître avec les filles.

Une fois que je fus seule dans la rue, je contactai de nouveau ma sœur.

« Emy, j'arrive en renforts.  
- _Cool. Y'a encore beaucoup de robots à l'intérieur de la ville ? Il en reste quelques-uns par ici, je suppose que tu pourrais t'en occuper._  
-Tu me connais », répondis-je à ma sœur, avant de me mettre à courir dans les rues, essayant de toujours garder une trajectoire la plus rectiligne possible afin d'atteindre le bord de la ville le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut facile, presque trop facile. Comme ma sœur m'avait prévenue, il restait encore pas mal de robots dans le coin, aussi je m'occupai, avec l'aide de mon amie la panthère, de faire le ménage. Tout semblait s'arranger, en fin de compte. On se débarrassait au fur et à mesure de tous les résistants et…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

J'eus l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti.

Un peu plus loin, Clint, qui amenait un garçon jusqu'à l'un des vaisseaux destinés à évacuer la population, se faisait barrer la route par l'un des robots d'Ultron.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, un peu plus vite, un peu trop vite.

« Non », bredouillai-je en comprenant que quelque-chose allait effectivement mal tourner.

Toujours comme au ralenti, je vis Clint se placer comme un bouclier entre le robot et le garçon.

« NON ! », hurlai-je, m'élançant en avant tout en sachant que j'arriverais trop tard pour empêcher que ça n'arrive. Je m'élançai désespérément en espérant, peut-être, pouvoir un peu remonter le temps et atteindre le lieu de l'action avant que tout ne tourne au massacre. Mais en _sachant_ que cela ne servirait à rien, et que je pouvais uniquement courir pour me dire, plus tard, que j'avais essayé de faire quelque-chose, même si cela n'avait servi à rien. Je n'arriverais jamais à temps.

Je fermai les yeux en entendant partir les coups de feu, et je sentis une larme orpheline glisser contre l'arête de mon nez, alors que je courais toujours à l'aveuglette, incapable de m'arrêter, mais ayant tellement peur de regarder, parce que je savais que… que…

Je vis une silhouette bouger. Ma vision s'éclaircit, et je sentis mon estomac se serrer, me faisant terriblement mal. Non, je devais halluciner. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Clint…

Je m'arrêtai soudain de courir, pour constater de mes yeux que ce que je voyais n'était pas un rêve. Et ce n'en était pas un. Je sentis un sanglot de soulagement franchir ma gorge en voyant Clint se relever, le petit garçon dans ses bras. Sans la moindre égratignure. Et je me dis que, pour une fois, quelqu'un avait peut-être bien décidé de nous accorder un miracle.

C'est alors que je constatai que le regard de Clint était fixé sur quelque-chose qui gisait au sol un peu plus loin.

Non. Pas quelque-chose… quelqu'un. Et force était de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas du robot, qui se trouvait toujours debout, toujours indemne. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, alors…

« Non », bredouillai-je à nouveau, lorsqu'il me sembla remarquer, dans la mare de sang qui gisait autour de ce corps indéniablement humain, une tignasse de cheveux blond platine.

« Non, répétai-je, sentant ma gorge se nouer de nouveau alors que j'approchais, en titubant, de ce corps étendu dans son propre sang.  
-Leyna… tenta Clint, qui posa une main sur mon épaule. Il…  
-Non, répétai-je, alors que j'avais l'impression que ma tête, ma gorge, mon cœur, étaient sur le point d'exploser en mille morceaux.  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il…  
-Non…  
-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…  
- _Non ! NON !_ ».

Cette fois-ci, je sentis bel et bien ma gorge exploser. Elle était toujours aussi nouée, et pourtant parvint à laisser passer le cri le plus puissant que moi ou la panthère n'avions jamais poussé. Même le robot, cet assassin sans cœur et sans âme, sembla surpris qu'un tel son puisse émerger de moi, et recula d'un pas devant la violence de mon regard, la rage qui déformait peu à peu mes traits.

« _T'avais pas le droit de faire ça !_ beuglai-je. _T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !_ ».

Soudain, avec la force du désespoir, je m'élançai en avant, sentant mes muscles s'allonger alors que je ne me transformais pas en panthère, pas entièrement. Non, je ne voulais pas que la panthère prenne le dessus cette fois-ci… je voulais tuer cette monstruosité de mes mains nues, et être consciente alors que j'arrachais ses tendons artificiels et ses membres d'acier les uns des autres.

Un premier coup partit. Je ressentis une douleur fulgurante au niveau de l'estomac, alors que je me laissais tomber sur le robot et lui défonçais le crâne avec mes poings.

Un deuxième coup. Je ressentis à peine une secousse. Plus de douleur. Plus rien de tout cela. Parce que tout ce qui importait désormais c'était qu'il meure. C'était que je le détruise pièce après pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que de la poussière. Si je le détruisais… si je le détruisais, peut-être que Pietro reviendrait. Oui. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas définitivement mort. Il ne pouvait pas…

Un troisième coup.

De rage, je hurlai, vaguement consciente que du monde commençait à s'agiter autour de moi. J'entendis, perçante, la voix de ma sœur, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Non. Pas elle aussi. Il ne s'en prendrait pas à elle aussi…

Je me rendis bientôt compte que j'avais l'un des bras du robot dans la main, et je le jetai loin de moi afin de m'attaquer au reste. Je saisis sa tête entre mes deux mains, et lui enfonçai le plat de mes pouces dans les yeux avec une telle puissance que bientôt le verre craquela et m'écorcha les doigts, alors que j'enfonçais ces yeux factices dans leurs orbites vides.

Un quatrième coup. Ma vue se brouilla. Cela m'importait peu. Je le voyais toujours assez pour savoir quelles parties de son corps restaient intactes. Quelles parties de son corps j'allais pouvoir réduire en charpie.

Un cinquième coup. Les cris des autres me semblaient de plus en plus lointains, et j'avais la vague impression que quelqu'un venait de me saisir par les épaules et me tirait violemment en arrière. Je me dégageai d'un coup d'épaules, et arrachai avec mes doigts les cordons qui reliaient la tête du robot à son buste.

Le sixième coup.

Ce fut le sixième coup qui me fit comprendre que ma situation était certainement critique.

Ce fut le sixième coup, le dernier qu'il fut dans la capacité de tirer, avant que je ne tienne sa tête dans le creux de ma main.

Le sixième coup. Ayant toujours la sensation du métal poisseux de sa tête dans le creux de ma main, je retombai sur le côté, et je me rendis compte que toutes les parcelles de mon corps me faisaient mal à en hurler. Sauf que je n'avais plus même la force de hurler.

Après le sixième coup, j'eus tout juste la force de me traîner sur le sol, dans la poussière, le sang et le carburant qui entouraient nos deux corps, jusqu'à celui, inanimé et froid, de celui que j'avais aimé et que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer.

Lorsque je m'effondrai sur lui, au travers de son torse, n'ayant plus la force de me soulever, je laissai échapper un douloureux sanglot, et, distraitement, je laissai errer ma main gauche dans ses cheveux, serrant toujours la tête du robot dans ma main droite.

« T'as vu ? bredouillai-je, à cours de souffle, laissant échapper un rire nerveux. J'l'ai eu. J'ai gagné. T'as vu ? Tu… ».

Alors que j'essayais d'ajouter quelque-chose dans le vague espoir qu'il me répondre, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus assez de souffle pour parler. Alors je levai une dernière fois les yeux vers son visage, ce beau visage qui semblait aussi paisible que s'il venait simplement d'entamer une sieste.

Alors que je savais, même si ça faisait tellement mal… je savais qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Et c'est alors que je compris. Alors que ma petite sœur me saisissait par l'épaule et me retournait sur le dos afin de me regarder, alors qu'elle me hurlait des paroles que je ne comprenais pas et qui se noyaient peu à peu dans le silence alentour, comme des échos.

« On, réussis-je finalement à éructer. … _On_ ».


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture! - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 :

 _ **Emy :**_

Je me regardai dans le miroir sans me voir.

J'entendis vaguement Friday me dire que j'étais très jolie. Je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais choisi cette tenue. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur à ça. Je n'avais pas le cœur à essayer d'être « jolie ».

J'avais déjà vécu cette situation une fois. Une fois de trop. Et, trois années auparavant, je m'étais juré que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Jamais.

J'avais déjà trop perdu, trop souffert, de toute manière, alors pourquoi la vie s'acharnerait-elle ainsi sur moi ? J'avais fini par comprendre, un peu tard, que ce n'était pas la vie qui s'acharnait sur moi.

C'était la mort.

La mort, qui me prenait tous ceux que j'aimais, sans jamais m'emporter moi aussi. Alors que je ne méritais pas d'être laissée derrière, toute seule.

Quelqu'un frappa trois coups discrets à ma porte, et je ne me tournai pas même vers celle-ci lorsque Pepper fit trois pas timides à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Remarquant que je ne réagissais pas, comme la plupart du temps ces dernières semaines, elle vint se glisser derrière-moi, et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, avant de poser son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne.

« Tu es jolie », me fit-elle remarquer.

Elle attendit quelques instants, comme si elle espérait que la venue de ce jour délierait ma langue comme par enchantement, mais se rendant compte qu'il n'en serait rien, elle se contenta de déposer un baiser sur mon crâne, avant de me prendre délicatement par la main et de m'entraîner dans son sillage.

Nous traversâmes le couloir, elle la mère, moi le pantin sans vie. Le pantin sans âme. Je la laissais me guider à travers les corridors sans rien voir de ce qui se trouvait ou se passait autour de moi. Tout ne me semblait qu'obscurité, alors que je laissais errer mon regard vide sur une ligne d'horizon que j'étais la seule à voir.

Alors que nous entrions dans le salon, j'eus vaguement conscience que tous les autres étaient présents. J'entendis le vague brouhaha de leurs conversations se fondre dans un silence profond, presque solennel, et je sentis les regards désolés glisser sur moi.

Personne n'osa venir m'adresser la parole. Ou plutôt, disons qu'ils savaient que cela ne servirait à rien : cela faisait deux semaines que ma voix s'était éteinte.

Deux semaines que j'avais perdu toute vitalité. Je mangeais à peine, je ne dormais plus, je ne parlais plus. La plupart du temps, je restais dans ma chambre, assise en tailleur sur le lit, le dos bien droit, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face, mais perdu dans le lointain. Il m'arrivait parfois de sortir, lorsqu'un besoin naturel m'appelait, et dans ces moments là j'errais tel un fantôme. Même mes pas ne faisaient plus le moindre bruit contre le sol. Après tout, j'étais peut-être un peu morte, moi aussi…

J'étais un peu morte avec elle.

Les autres ne savaient pas comment réagir avec moi. Au départ, ils étaient venus m'exprimer leurs condoléances. Ils étaient venus me serrer dans leurs bras, pleurer dans les miens. Jusqu'au moment où ils s'étaient rendus compte que j'étais là sans être là. Que je ne les écoutais pas, pire, que je ne réagissais pas à leur présence. Ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu être eux, les fantômes. C'était comme si je ne les voyais pas.

Gemma était venue me voir, une fois ou deux. Je crois qu'elle avait expliqué à Tony et Pepper que j'étais très choquée par ce qui s'était passé, par le fait que ma sœur soit morte dans mes bras sans que je puisse rien faire, et que ma réaction était normale. Je crois aussi qu'elle avait un peu menti, parce qu'elle était aussi inquiète pour moi que l'étaient les autres, mais qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas les alarmer. Aucune de ses théories scientifiques ne pouvait expliquer ce qui m'arrivait. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, parce qu'elle n'était pas moi. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que je ressentais. Une douleur telle qu'elle ne s'exprimait plus de manière physique désormais, mais purement psychologique.

Je distinguai, dans ce flot de visages à la fois familiers et tellement inconnus, celui de la personne que je cherchais, et seulement alors je fis glisser ma main de celle de Pepper pour me diriger vers la seule personne qui pouvait réellement comprendre ce que je ressentais.

Alors que je m'arrêtais juste devant elle, je vis doucement Wanda lever vers moi des yeux pleins de larmes.

L'instant d'après, elle éclatait en sanglots convulsifs, et me serrait contre elle comme si j'étais la seule personne qui lui restait et qu'elle avait tellement, tellement peur de me perdre moi aussi.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Nous n'avions pas réellement eu le temps de devenir des amies l'une pour l'autre, que le destin avait choisi de faire de nous des sœurs. Deux sœurs orphelines qui, du jour au lendemain, étaient devenues tout l'une pour l'autre.

Elle avait perdu son frère. Et j'avais perdu ma sœur. Nous avions perdu nos parents. Nous avions fait notre possible pour protéger tout ce qui restait de notre famille.

Et nous avions échoué.

Ah, au temps pour moi : Il restait bel et bien de la douleur physique, quelque-part. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer jusqu'à me rendre malade, alors que cette voix, ressemblant tellement à la mienne, mais dénuée de tout sentiment, de toute pitié, une voix de pure méchanceté, répétait, martelait dans ma tête : « _Tu as échoué. Tu n'as pas réussi à la protéger. Elle aurait réussi à te protéger, elle. Mais toi tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as échoué. Tu es… »._

« Pitoyable ».

Presque surprise, je m'écartai lentement de Wanda, et me tournai vers Rhodes, qui discutait à mi-voix avec Pepper.

« …n'est pas sorti de son atelier depuis hier. Je sais qu'il s'est préparé, il devrait être là bientôt mais je… ».

Rhodes sembla remarquer que je le regardais fixement, étant donné qu'il se tut instantanément, et baissa la tête comme s'il avait fait quelque-chose de mal. Autour de lui, tous les autres discutaient à voix basse, de choses et d'autres. Mais aussi beaucoup de la cérémonie.

Mais même le bruit de ces conversations se mua peu à peu en silence lorsque la personne que tout le monde attendait fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever un regard presque curieux vers lui. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Lorsque je n'étais pas enfermée dans ma chambre, c'était lui qui était enfermé dans son atelier, et parfois j'avais comme la vague impression qu'il cherchait à me fuir.

Cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il croisa brièvement mon regard, avant de baisser les yeux et de regarder obstinément le bout de ses chaussures.

Tony avait beaucoup maigri. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un être humain pouvait perdre autant de poids en l'espace de deux semaines, mais force était de constater qu'il était décharné, comme s'il ne se nourrissait plus depuis que Leyna…

Je fermai les yeux. Encore cette voix. Dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas réussi à la protéger. J'avais échoué.

Alors que j'essayais de faire taire cette voix qui me donnait irrépressiblement envie de verser des larmes que j'étais incapable de verser, je sentis le faible contact de la main de Wanda qui se refermait doucement sur mon poignet, et l'instant d'après elle m'entraînait vers l'ascenseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on me fit monter à l'arrière d'une voiture, en compagnie d'une partie des personnes qui allaient assister à la cérémonie.

Je repensai à l'enterrement de mes parents. Je m'y étais rendue en hélicoptère. Pas en voiture. Mais depuis les routes avaient été reconstruites, alors nous pouvions prendre la voiture.

Leyna avait été à mes côtés, ce jour-là. Désormais… désormais c'était pour elle que je me déplaçais. Pour elle que je portais cette robe noire que je haïssais plus que tout et que j'aurais tôt fait de brûler une fois que tout ceci serait terminé…

J'assistai à la cérémonie sans vraiment entendre ni voir tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Tout était si vague, si ce n'était le cercueil de bois dans lequel gisait le corps de ma sœur. Je n'en détachai pas les yeux, comme si j'avais encore le vague espoir qu'elle se lève de cette boîte ridicule, m'adresse un grand sourire, et m'annonce que tout ceci était une immense plaisanterie.

C'était faux. Je n'avais plus le moindre espoir. La seule pensée qui traversait mon esprit alors que je fixais des yeux ce cercueil terrifiant, c'était que je n'arriverais jamais, jamais, à vivre sans elle.

Elle était plus qu'une amie. Si possible, plus encore qu'une sœur. Elle était la personne qui avait le plus compté pour moi en l'espace de toute une vie. Nous étions liées l'une à l'autre depuis notre naissance. En réalité, nous étions déjà liées l'une à l'autre avant même notre naissance. Mais alors que Winter et Summer s'étaient éteintes à l'unisson, cette fois-ci seule Leyna était partie, et je me demandais bien quel sort était le pire : le sien… ou le mien.

C'était ce que j'aurais aimé dire alors que je m'avançais en direction du cercueil, à cet instant où chacun, même Tony, avait dit quelques mots pour rendre hommage à ma sœur.

Mais, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, je sentis ma gorge se contracter un peu plus, et mon regard se figea soudain sur ce visage, ce beau visage, qui semblait à la fois paisible et lointain, tellement lointain… Et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que c'était la toute dernière fois que je la verrais.

A cet instant que je me rendis compte que, finalement, il me restait encore des larmes à verser.

Incapables de me soutenir plus longtemps, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, et je m'effondrai à genoux, dans l'herbe, en face du cercueil de ma sœur, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, expiant tout l'air de mes poumons, jusqu'à ce que Natasha se lève et me ramène délicatement à ma place.

Je remarquai alors, à travers mes larmes, qu'elle ne pleurait pas, et qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Non. Parce que l'expression de douleur qui était visible sur son visage était au-delà des pleurs. Elle essayait de paraître forte, alors que tout en elle semblait crier à l'aide.

C'est à cet instant, alors que je n'avais eu aucune réaction depuis deux semaines, que je tendis les bras et que je la serrai contre moi, avec la force du désespoir. Je venais de comprendre que, même si elle ne cessait de nous répéter, à Leyna et à moi, que nous n'étions pas Winter et Summer… elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie pour la seconde fois.

* * *

 _ **Pepper :**_

Après la cérémonie, Emy était restée un peu en retrait. Il lui faudrait sans doute longtemps pour digérer ce qui s'était passé. Encore plus qu'à nous.

Je me tournai à demi vers Tony, et me demandai si j'avais raison de penser ainsi. Il avait l'air décharné, pas même la moitié de l'homme qu'il avait été auparavant. Pourtant, il avait trouvé la force de dire quelques mots en l'hommage de Leyna, et même en l'hommage de ce Pietro, pour lequel notre fille avait donné sa vie.

Je n'avais pas la force de sourire, mais alors que je faisais ce constat je sentis un regain d'amour envers cet homme que j'avais envisagé, il y avait encore peu de temps, de ne plus jamais revoir. A cet instant, je fus fière de lui, et je saisis sa main dans la mienne. Je fus heureuse de le sentir resserrer ses doigts autour des miens.

Cette épreuve serait difficile à traverser, mais nous finirions par nous relever, même si nous ne cesserions jamais de souffrir la perte de notre Leyna. Nous allions devoir nous soutenir tous les trois. Même si pour l'instant, m'était avis qu'Emy était celle qui avait sans doute le plus besoin de soutien.

J'essayais d'être forte pour elle. Et malgré ce que cette Gemma nous avait dit à propos de sa réaction, je ne cessais de m'inquiéter. Et si elle ne reparlait jamais ? Et si elle poursuivait sa vie en restant dans cet état quasi léthargique, perdue dans le lointain, si nous ne la récupérions jamais vraiment ?

Non. J'avais déjà perdu une fille… je n'en perdrais pas une deuxième. J'allais… _Nous allions_ être là pour elle, la soutenir comme nous l'avions soutenue deux ans auparavant. Nous allions l'aider, nous ne la laisserions pas partir. Car si elle avait besoin de nous… nous avions aussi terriblement besoin d'elle. Nous l'aimions tellement.

« Emy, demandai-je sans me retourner. Est-ce que tu as envie de manger quelque-chose de particulier, ce soir ? Dis-moi ce qui te tente ».

Je me souvins ensuite avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis deux semaines, mais avant même que je ne me retourne j'entendis sa voix s'élever dans mon dos.

« Je vous aime, papa et maman. Et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour… moi j'en suis incapable ».

Je n'eus pas même besoin d'entendre la fin de sa phrase. C'était la toute première fois que l'une de nos filles nous appelait « papa » et « maman ». Je compris immédiatement qu'il allait se passer quelque-chose d'horrible, mais alors même que je faisais volte-face en sentant mon cœur se figer, j'eus à peine le temps de croiser une dernière fois son regard, avant qu'elle ne s'évapore dans les airs.

Non, pensai-je, et je dus retenir un rire nerveux de franchir mes lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle allait reparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de faire de telles plaisanteries, mais… elle était choquée, et… elle réagissait un peu bizarrement parfois, mais c'était normal, et…elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la mort de sa sœur deux semaines auparavant… encore moins cherché à plaisanter, et…

« Emy », bredouillai-je, alors que Tony semblait se rendre compte que je n'étais plus à ses côtés (il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, aussi n'avait-il pas entendu ce qu'Emy nous avait dit).

Aucune réponse. Aucune réaction.

« Emy ? répétai-je, sentant une peur panique s'emparer de moi, et des sanglots me nouer la gorge alors que mon visage ruisselait de larmes.  
-Pepper, bredouilla Tony en revenant à mon niveau. Pepper… où est…  
-Emy ?! Emy ! _EMY !_ ».

Alors que je tentais de m'élancer en avant, Tony, qui semblait peu à peu comprendre ce qui s'était passé, me retint vigoureusement par les épaules, alors que je me débattais comme une diablesse.

« _NON !_ hurlai-je, en proie à une véritable crise de désespoir. _Pas ma fille ! PAS MA FILLE ! Par pitié rendez-moi ma fille, RENDEZ-MOI MA FILLE ! EMY !  
_ -Elle est partie, bredouilla Tony en me serrant contre lui, alors que j'éclatais en sanglots convulsifs. Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va… on va trouver une solution…  
-Rendez-moi mes filles, martelai-je, secouée de sanglots, m'adressant à quelque dieu qui entendrait mon appel. Rendez-moi mes filles, rendez-moi mes filles… ».

Tony me serra un peu plus fort contre lui, comme si ça pouvait atténuer la douleur que je ressentais désormais, alors que mes deux filles chéries étaient parties.

Parce que même si Tony semblait persuadé du contraire, j'avais l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Emy marteler ces mots dans ma tête : _« J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour »,_ et je savais ce que cela signifiait.

Je savais qu'Emy ne rentrerait jamais à la maison.


	15. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE :

 _ **? ? ?:**_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose dont je me rendis compte fut l'extrême clarté qui régnait dans l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais.

Dans un second temps, je me demandai quel pouvait bien être cet endroit, ce que j'y faisais, et surtout pourquoi… pourquoi m'avait-on amené ici ? Ou alors… ou alors y étais-je depuis longtemps ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Je tentai de me lever. Assez laborieusement en fait : pris de vertiges, je retombai lourdement sur les fesses, et au-delà du fait que j'avais dû paraître passablement ridicule je ressentis une vague douleur dans le coccyx qui me fit grommeler. … Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que je faisais allongé à même le sol ? Ce n'était pas du tout confortable.

En même temps, constatai-je en regardant autour de moi, ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas foulés niveau mobilier : je me trouvais dans une grande pièce entièrement blanche et nue.

Je tentai de me lever une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci ne m'effondrai pas comme une loque. J'avançai, d'un pas plus qu'incertain, vers l'extrémité de cette immense salle, me demandant si, une fois que j'aurais atteint la porte, je pourrais éventuellement trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer ce que je faisais là…

Je n'eus pas même à atteindre la porte. Enfin disons que je pus pas physiquement atteindre la porte étant donné qu'à mi-chemin, alors que ma démarche se faisait plus assurée, je me pris une vitre en pleine face, et je retombai encore une fois sur le coccyx. Décidément c'était ma journée.

Alors que je faisais volte-face pour retourner à ma place et essayer de réfléchir à une solution, je me figeai : il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans la pièce.

Je me demandais bien comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant… le ou… la, d'ailleurs ?

Je m'approchai lentement de la silhouette qui gisait sur le sol, m'apprêtai à la retourner pour voir plus précisément à quoi elle ressemblait, ou à la réveiller pour lui demander des explications, je me tâtais encore… lorsque je me rendis compte assez violemment qu'une autre vitre me séparait de cette autre personne.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, hein », grommelai-je.

Je m'allongeai à plat ventre sur le sol, avant de tourner la tête vers la silhouette, qui elle aussi semblait dormir sur le ventre, et qui fort heureusement avait le visage tourné vers la vitre que je venais de me prendre en pleine tête.

Elle avait le crâne rasé, mais les traits de son visage étaient indéniablement féminins. J'essayai un instant de l'imaginer avec des cheveux… ce qui me donna plutôt mal au crâne qu'autre chose, alors je me laissai glisser lentement sur le sol, collant mon front contre la vitre. Elle portait visiblement la même blouse bleue que moi, comme une blouse d'hôpital. Malgré cela, et le fait qu'elle était couchée sur le ventre, j'eus rapidement la confirmation qu'elle semblait être légèrement surélevée au niveau de la poitrine. Donc, une fille.

D'accord. J'étais enfermé dans une pièce en verre avec une fille au crâne rasé qui dormait. On était en blouse d'hôpital, pourtant force était de constater que nous ne nous trouvions pas dans un hôpital.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et remontai un peu, afin de fixer de nouveau mon regard sur le visage de la fille.

Elle était jolie. Même avec le crâne rasé. Ça ne lui allait pas si mal. Elle avait un visage un peu rond, une peau brune et de longs cils. Elle…

Je me redressai un peu, fronçant les sourcils, et essayant de me focaliser un peu plus sur les traits de son visage. Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, elle… elle me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais de là à savoir qui… déjà aurait-il fallu que je sache qui _j'étais_.

C'est alors que je me faisais cette réflexion que, de l'autre côté de la vitre, la fille ouvrit soudain ses yeux en grand. Et je sentis un frisson me parcourir en me rendant compte que ceux-ci luisaient d'un éclat jaune vif.

L'instant d'après, la fille poussait un cri bestial, et se jetait contre la vitre qui nous séparait, alors que, surpris et proprement terrifié, je me traînais sur le sol en direction de la vitre opposée, mon cœur battant la chamade alors qu'elle semblait bien décidée à m'arracher les yeux… si ce n'était la vitre qui nous séparait.

« Non mais t'es complètement malade, toi ! m'écriai-je, pour expier la terreur qu'elle venait de me faire.  
-Pas malade, non ».

Je poussai cette fois un cri de surprise, avant de faire un bond et de retomber à moitié affalé par terre, me rendant compte qu'un homme en blouse blanche était entré dans la pièce, et se tenait désormais juste de l'autre côté de la vitre qui m'avait un peu plus tôt séparé de la porte. Il souriait, mais pas de ce sourire aimable qu'on adresse à quelqu'un pour lui dire bonjour.

« Je dirais même qu'elle semble être sur la voie de la guérison, ajouta l'homme.  
-Et les yeux jaunes c'est un effet secondaire, c'est ça ? », lançai-je irrésistiblement.

Décidément, j'avais toujours besoin de faire des sarcasmes quand j'étais terrifié. Je fronçai les sourcils. Oui, il me semblait que c'était… un de mes traits de caractère.

L'homme m'adressa un sourire indulgent.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Le traitement est un petit peu moins efficace sur vous, mais il suffira de… corser un peu les doses et vous serez bientôt guéri vous aussi.  
-Et guéri de quoi, je peux savoir ? demandai-je en constatant que deux autres hommes entraient dans la pièce à la suite du premier, qui souriait de plus en plus largement, un sourire de carnassier.  
-Guéri de toutes vos faiblesses, rétorqua l'homme. En somme… guéri de votre humanité ».

Un malade. J'étais tombé sur un psychopathe de première qui s'habillait en docteur Frankenstein et qui avait transformé cette pauvre fille en bête de foire…

Alors que les deux autres hommes faisaient leur entrée dans la pièce de verre, je tentai le tout pour le tout et me jetai sur eux. La fille au crâne rasé aurait sans doute eu beaucoup plus de succès que moi, le fait étant que je ressentis une intense décharge électrique me parcourir tout le corps, et l'instant d'après je retombai (encore) lourdement sur le sol, parfaitement incapable de bouger, mais encore conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Alors que chacun des deux zigotos me saisissait par un bras et me traînait dans son sillage, j'entendis la voix du docteur Frankenstein s'élever de nouveau, claire et nette :

« Allons, point de manières, Mr Maximoff. C'est l'heure de votre traitement ».

Maximoff. Ce nom fut comme l'élément déclencheur. J'eus l'impression que les souvenirs de toute une vie déferlaient dans ma tête en l'espace de moins de deux secondes. Ma sœur, Tony Stark, Ultron, la Vision, et… et…

Je lançai un regard terrifié à la fille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre, et je ressentis soudain une haine plus intense que je n'en avais jamais ressentie s'emparer de moi, et me mis à me débattre comme un diable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Pour l'amour du Ciel _QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ?!_ ».

Je ressentis une deuxième décharge électrique, plus violente que la première, me parcourir de part en part. Et cette fois-ci, le néant absolu s'abattit sur moi.

J'eus simplement la vague sensation que les deux autres continuaient à me traîner sur le sol, alors que les cris décharnés de la fille retentissaient comme en écho, me paraissant de plus en plus lointains.

* * *

 _Alors, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que c'était réellement terminé? ;P Je vous annonce officiellement que je suis en train de préparer un tome 3, qui ne sera cette fois pas basé sur l'un des films comme "Everything has Changed", mais se passera plutôt entre 2 films (Spider Man Homecoming et Infinity War), comme WYCOL. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et en attendant patience, j'ai déjà écrit 9 chapitres, mais j'attends vraiment de m'approcher de la fin avant de vous le faire partager._

 _A bientôt j'espère! - Summer Prevent_


End file.
